Turn your heel or turn your face
by JAY ROCK 1127
Summary: Someone Ranma knew sends him a letter saying they're coming to Nerima not to challenge him, but to fight him to settle a personal vendetta. When Ranma gets this letter he knows who it's from and it brings out a different side to him that no one has seen before. Now Ranma must prepare for his strongest opponent that he has ever faced and will do whatever it takes to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 1: The letter**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

It was a rainy night in a familiar town in America of San Antonio, Texas, but in that town was a building that looked to be a training facility for fighting. Inside was a young man,age 16, sitting down at the front of the desk,with a lamp on it, alone in the dark. He had dark brown hair with a sharp haircut and wavy hair combed to the left side, his skin was tanned all over his body, and his eyes were a glistening brown. Along with what he wore was a black long sleeve shirt matching his shoes and a pair of training pants that would best suit him. While sitting in the dark he was writing a letter. After he finished writing what he had then put it in a red envelope and sealed it off. He then called out to someone.

"Hey Dad you still here."

The man was big and fat but much resemblance to his son for his old age. He was wearing a brown jacket with a green shirt and khakis with brown matching shoes.

"yeah I'm just now getting ready to leave what is it?" He said so in a calm but curious voice.

"Along your way home can you drop this off at the post office for me." The son asked as he hands over the letter to his dad.

"Why can't you do it." The Dad replied.

"Don't you see what it looks like out there, you know what would happen to me if one drop touches me." The son said as he got serious.

The Dad then looked outside the window to see the pouring rain and he saw what his son was talking about so he responded to him. "Fine I'll do it I got nothing better to do."

The son then handed his dad over the letter and took it from him. He was now and about ready to leave, but he just had a couple of questions before he left. "I'm taking it that you won't come home tonight."

"Yeah I'm planning on crashing here for the night so I can get up as early as I can and get some training for a new technique I have been working on." The son explained.

The Dad then responded."Okay I'll leave you to it, but before I go who are you sending this letter to."

The son had a cold glaze at his father as he wrote this letter to someone personal that he doesn't want to talk about right in front of him. "Just an old friend letting him know I'll be in Nerima,Japan in a couple of weeks and he should be expecting me to drop in you know." He said with a smirk on his face hiding the real reason why he was going to Nerima.

The dad just nodded. "See you in the morning then." He then left the training facility as the son was left their alone with nothing, but silence.

The boy then went to a room a whole floor above the desk where in it was a locker with his stuff in it, a television, a window able to see the rain fall and a bed with sheets on it.

The boy just stood there in the room staring out to the window thinking to himself what has happened over the last couple of years as they filled him with anger and he said softly yet roughly. "Ranma Saotome after all these years we don't have to wait no more. No one will hold us back. Let's throw all the rules we follow out the window because I'll make you pay for what you have done and this time there will be a winner. Let's finish what we started fucker." Thunder then erupted and everything went to black.

* * *

Back in Nerima Ranma was walking along the fence with Akane to his side walking on the ground. They were heading off to the tendo dojo right after school to relax from all the insanity that's been going around but we know that won't ever happen when someone tried to strike ranma.

Ranma dodged the strike as he saw a bokken for a split second and immediately knew who it was.

"Dammit kuno what do you want." Ranma said angrily.

"Silence foul sorcerer I have come to break the spell to free akane tendo and the pigtail-girl from your foul spell." Kuno said heroically.

"Oh my gosh" replied both Akane and Ranma. "How many times do I have to tell you kuno I'm no wizard or sorcerer that you claim me to be." Ranma said even more angerly.

Kuno was now starting to get livid with ranma thinking he was telling a lie, but as soon as kuno was going to speak up he was cut off when a ribbon wrapped around him and pulled him back hard.

Kodachia then appeared in front of Ranma defending him saying to her brother "brother how many times do I have to tell you to leave Ranma darling alone he is mine." She said as she hugged against ranma's chest making him blush in an uncomfortable way.

"Kodachia can you please get off of me." Ranma said innocently as he was pushing her away from him.

Akane stared on as her anger grew watching Ranma being glomped like that.

Kuno now untangled himself from the ribbon and got up to see what was happening."How dare you cheat with Akane tendo with my sister...SAOTOME PREPARE TO UGHHHHHH..." As kuno was saying what he was saying he got glomped on the head by a bicycle with Shampoo on it.

"Nihao airen shampoo make too too good ramen for you this time." She said getting of her bike and bringing the bowl toward ranma.

What Shampoo saw next she only worried for her airen. "*gasp* What is too too crazy girl doing to airen."

"What are you talking about you amazonian stripper I'm only protecting what is rightfully mine." Kodachia said as hugging Ranma even tighter.

To make matters worse Shampoo was in a tug of war with Kodachia fighting for the love of Ranma.

Shampoo and Kodachia both spoke up saying there defense for ranma as Shampoo said. "Shampoo will free airen from crazy girl then we go on date yes."

Kodachia only made her trademark laugh as she said. "ohohohohohoho you think Ranma darling will go out with you; no he is a king and a king like him needs a queen like myself to be loved."

Ranma was trying to free himself, but he was overcomed with shyness he couldn't do anything to get himself out of the situation he was in.

Akane watched on as she muttered the word out her mouth. "Freaking pervert."

Just as things couldn't get any worse Mouse came out of nowhere throwing his daggers towards Ranma only to be avoided by him jumping out of the way.

"SAOTOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHAMPOO." Mouse said furiously.

"Shampoo is not your. Shampoo belongs to Ranma." Shampoo said as she hugged Ranma again even tighter

"SAOTOME I WILL FACE YOU IN COMBAT FOR THE LOVE OF SHAMPOO." Mouse said even angrier.

The pig-tailed martial artist just facepalmed with his free hand as he knew he has more on his plate to finish, he then looked on towards Mouse who had offer him a challenge.

Before either could get into a fighting stance a bokken was brought to mouses throat.

Kuno finally getting up from the bike accident heard the challenge and wouldn't allow that to happen.

"If anyone is going to slay that foul sourcerer it's going to be me who does so." Kuno said in another confident voice.

"Like hell you are I need to get Shampoo to love me and beat saotome and bring her back home with me." Mouse said redirecting his anger toward Kuno.

"Ahh as I see your problem as I also bare the same, but for more than one girl. I vouch to break all the spells that Saotome has put under every girl he met including Akane Tendo and the pigtail girl and I will defeat him in combat in order to do so." Responded kuno with his bokken still against mouses throat.

Mouse and Kuno stared each other down finding out who was going to face Ranma.

As all of that was going underway Ukyo was walking by and saw what was going on.

She only saw that Ranma was being man handled by Kodachia and Shampoo, Mouse and Kuno were fighting with each other and Akane standing there in anger of seeing what was happening.

What went through the okinomiyaki chef mind was trying to protect her fiancée from what was going on around him.

'Ranma is getting manhandled by those girls. I know I'll go help him out by bringing him to my restaurant and no one will disturb us. Just us alone.' Ukyo thought as she rushed towards Ranma grabbing him from behind.

Ranma was scared with what just happened now as he felt someone hugging him from behind."AHH WHO IS THAT."

"Well it's me sugar." Ukyo said in her cutest voice.

Ranma relaxed a little, but he still couldn't ignore the fact that three girls were on him trying to seduce him."Ahhh how can this get any worse?"

As soon as he said that out of pure luck ryoga popped out of nowhere. With his bad sense of direction what were the chances of him actually running into everyone like this.

Ryoga only saw what was going around the pig-tailed martial artist and akane standing there watching on. As he saw what was happening he immediately jumped to conclusion.

"RANMA... how dare you disrespect akane like this in front of her." Ryoga gave a angry stare at ranma.

Ranma the try to explain himself saying. "It's not what it looks like man and I can explain everything."

however before he could even do that it was too late as Ryoga jumped towards him ready to fight.

Ranma seeing this couldn't do anything because all three girls were grabbing him to tight to move.

But as ryoga was charging; his leg was wrapped up by a chain from Mouse.

"Mouse what the hell are you doing?" Ryoga asked quickly as he was laying on the ground.

"Back of the line I get first shot at Saotome." Mouse exclaimed.

"Nay have you listened to me at all I will be the one to slay saotome." Kuno budded into mention why he needs to fight Ranma.

"As if what gives you the right to fight Ranma first " Ayoga responded.

"And what gives you that right" Mouse added.

All three men were arguing over who was going to face Ranma explain there points to each other.

As this was going on Ranma,Kodachi, Shampoo,Ukyo, and Akane watched on as what was unfolding.

After a little bit of staring through the three young women were all over Ranma again tryingAkane watched her fiancée the three young women were jumping him again trying to get him to date one of them.

That was Akane's breaking point as she broke out her mallet and sent ranma flying saying furocious."RANMA NO BAKA PERVERT."

Ranma was sent flying for miles being thankful for that as he didn't want to deal with all of that insanity right now, but he ended up landing in a lake in a park triggering his transformation he was now a she. "Man it's going to be a long walk home" she said as she started to get out of the water and get back home.

Ranma got back home late at night still female and went to go and eat dinner. Dinner went fine with everyone in the household at the table as Kasumi and Nodako brought out the food. Everything went fine with no disruptions as everyone ate in peace.

Ranma then finished his day off by taking a bath turning back to male and going to sleep like a log as he had no school tommorow and was planning to sleep in for a little bit more than usual.

* * *

 **Couple days later**

The last couple days went by fast and nothing much happening. It was a Sunday afternoon as Ranma was laying in the yard looking into the sky thinking about nothing and enjoying the piece and quiet he rarely ever gets. It was going fine until Akane hovered over him blocking his view.

"Huh... what is it that you want?" Ranma asked innocently.

"Kasumi asked me to give you these letters that were sent to you." Akane said as she handed him the letters and Ranma took them.

Ranm then proceeded to open them and read what these letters were about. When he skimmed over them though he felt very irritated. "ah dammit."

"What is it?" Akane asked trying to figure out why he sounded so mad for some reason.

Ranma then responded "These are challenge letters sent from Kuno,Mouse, and Ryoga. They say they all want to challenge me tomorrow don't these idiots know when to give up already."

"Well you are the one who has to answer any challenge you receive so there is no backing out if you don't want to fight them at all." Akane said.

Ranma then only then took in a deep sigh and he agreed with his fiancé. "Yeah I guess you are right, but I guess I might as well get to training to be ready for tomorrow."

"Well I'll leave you to that." Akane said as she left back into the house and went on with her own business.

Ranma then went into the dojo training for the challenges he had coming his way.

* * *

Ranma's training went by as it was dinner time and everyone was sitting down and eating. As for Ranma and Genma they were trying to steal each other's food as usual bringing on a show to the whole family. Dinner was going fine, but all Ranma could think about was challenges coming up soon.

In the middle of dinner Ranma had finished a bowl of rice and he asked for another bowl of rice from kasumi and she did so kindly.

As she finished filling up the bowl with rice she held the bowl in one hand and pulled out a red envelope from her apron. She then handed both items she had in her hand to Ranma.

Ranma had a confused look on his face on why Kasumi gave him a envelope as he didn't have a clue as to why she could've given it to him.

Kasumi saw the confusion on his face and she explained why she gave him the letter. "This came in for you after the other three letters you got. It's from America do you anyone from there?"

Ranma heard what Kasumi had asked and he suddenly remembered going to America on his training trip with Genma. He tried remembering if he ever met someone there, but it's been so long for him he couldn't think of anyone he knew from there. "Not that I can remember."

Ranma then looked down at the envelope to see where it was sent from. When he looked at where it was sent from it said San Antonio, TX in Japanese letters. And right below that were random letters that were probably initials for something that said 'A.O.O.A.' He then looked over the letter again and he noticed some writing that was written on strange place of the envelope that said 'I'm coming for you.' He didn't know what that meant so he just shrugged it off and open the letter to read while he was eating.

While reading it Ranma was starting to get confused on what the letter was about. There were harsh comments that he didn't know what they were about, some personal things that he didn't know how this person knew about him and from what he was reading it sounded like if someone has a personal vendetta against him. 'Oh boy here comes another challenge I guarantee it.' Ranma thought as he paused midway through the letter to think about what was to come next.

He then continued on to read until he reached the last sentence and ate a piece of rice and swallowed it.

'See you soon.

-Aiden Osprey'

After reading that last sentence Ranma started to choke on the rice he was eating. He then started hitting his own chest to force the food stuck in his throat out of him which he did successfully.

Everyone at the table was now looking at him as he was breathing hard from what just happened and only one person said something about it.

"What is wrong with you?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma didn't say nothing as he was now frozen in place and his whole world went dark around him. He could feel his blood running cold inside of him, but he showed no reaction.

Everyone saw how he was so Akane got up to go check if he was okay by waving her hand over his face only to get no response. "What is wrong with him?"

After a couple of seconds Ranma finally snapped out of his trance and everyone was just staring at him if he saw a ghost or something.

"What has gotten into you?" Nabiki askedonce again.

Ranma then looked down at the letter he had gotten and looked it over to see what he read was right. He reread the last sentence again and sure enough what he read was right the first time as he was now left fazed and he had lost his appetite by what he just read.

He then looked up back at everybody and answered Nabiki's question. "Nothing it's just a letter that I wasn't expecting to get."

"May I ask what was the letter about that you received?" Nodako asked politely.

When Nodako asked that Ranma didn't want to tell her so he kindly told her he wasn't going to say anything about it. "I can't say it's a private matter."

"oh I see." Nodako said understanding what Ranma received was only for him to read and him only.

Ranma then felt unease right now from what he read and he had a hard time taking in what he just read.

He then got his bowl and handed it towards Genma. "Hey pop you want the rest of my food." Without hesitation Genma took it within a flash.

Ranma then got up and left the room into the yard trying to process what just happened. "I need to grab some fresh air." He directed towards the family as he slid open the doors to the backyard and left.

Everyone just looked at him as he was leaving and felt odd that Ranma wouldn't want to finish his food. "That was weird." All three tendo sisters replied.

Nodako however felt something was off with her son because he would always finished his food and yet tonight he gave it up to Genma so easily. It made her wonder if it was what he read that made him this way and if it was what was that letter about.

* * *

As Ranma was walking through the yard he was thinking about who that letter was sent from. He couldn't believe it was from someone he hasn't seen in a long time and now he is coming for him. He had so many questions about this letter now, but the main one was how did he find him. Ranma didn't exactly know the answer to that, but he didn't care as he started to get hot flashes before him.

Ranma was dazed as he saw himself with his hair down all the way to his shoulders and he was wearing long black tight spandex pants and a black leather jacket with a black and white patch on it that had his name on it three times spelled differently. The first patch said Ranma S., the second one said Ranma O., and the last patch said Ranma W.

Not only that, but there was someone right next to him wearing the exact same thing with their patches saying Aiden O. and Aiden E. as he was leaning his arm on Ranma's shoulder.

He then went to another thought as he was standing in front with a man wearing a cowboy hat, a woman with blondish-brown hair and she was in a red and blue plad button up shirt, and right next to him was Aiden.

He then moved on from that as he saw a hand gesture with the ring finger, middle finger, and thumb were being pinched together while the pinky and index finger were pointing straight up.

After that he then was in a bedroom sitting on a stool next to a bed with a girl who was unconscious laying there. The girl had short loose blonde hair that went down to her neck and her skin was somewhat pale, but it mostly looked smooth.

Next after that Ranma saw himself looking at the ground while he was in tight leggings where half of one leg was red and the other leg was blue. He was on all fours and he was all beaten up with blood running from his mouth, bruises and pelts all over his body, and his back was all burned and bloodied up. When Ranma looked up he was met with a foot to his face and he came back to reality as he was still walking and he didn't even realize it.

When he came back to reality he stopped in front of a tree and he formed his hand into a fist. He could feel his hands getting tighter and tighter so much that his arm was starting to vibrate. He then clenched his teeth tightly as he now felt his dazed ness starting turn into anger. "THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Ranma whispered roughly as he pulled back his fist and released against the tree right in front of him causing it to be knocked down in one blow.

Everyone who was in the dining room heard what had happened and they left to go see what was it about.

When they arrived at the scene they saw Ranma right in front of a broken down tree. When Ranma turned around he had the look of anger on his face.

No one has ever seen Ranma look like this before or done anything what he just did to the tree right now. Everyone didn't know what to do so they all thought the exact same thing and they would leave Ranma alone to calm himself down before they could figure out what to do.

Ranma then just walked away back into the house not saying a single word about what just happened.

After some time the silence was broken when Soun spoke up. "Oh well… I need to get rid of that old tree any ways, but still why did Ranma do this. " Soun asked worriedly.

"I do not know why my son has done what he has done, but for now let him be. I will try to talk to him about what happened tomorrow. For now it is getting late let us get some rest for the night." Nodako said.

Everyone nodded to what Nodako said and they went inside the house to get ready for bed.

'What has gotten into the boy.' genma thought as he was witnessing the tree that Ranma broke in half. He then ignored it and did what Nodako told and went inside the house.

It was now late in the night and everyone was asleep in the Tendo residence.

* * *

In the room the Saotome's were staying all three Saotome's were asleep.

Genma was in panda form as it was easier for him to sleep that way.

Nodako was peacefully asleep far away from her husband and near her son.

Ever since she had moved in with the Tendo's she has slept closer to her son more than her husband. Just wanting to be reunited with her baby is what she wanted and she wanted to be closer to him since she hasn't been there for him in the last 12 years.

However she was woken when she heard grunting in the room.

She opened her eyes to see what was the commotion and she looked around the room to see where the grunting was coming from.

When she located the source of where the noise was coming from she saw it was from Ranma.

Ranma was tossing around in his futon and he was all sweaty that his sheets were now starting to get soaked.

Nodako grew worried for her son because she thought something might be wrong with him. She couldn't stand to see him this way so she went to turn on the light to the room and then tried to wake him.

As she was trying to wake him Ranma was still tossing and grunting.

* * *

 **Ranma's dream: Flashback**

In Ranma's dream he was in a dark void with a bright spotlight over him. There in the dark void Ranma was on all fours gasping for air as he was exhausted.

Ranma looked entirely different when he was in his dream. The first thing that you would notice something was his hair was untied and it was let down to his shoulders. Ranma was wearing a pair of tight leggings where half of one leg was red and the other half was blue along with some white boots that went up to half his calves. He wore no shirt with the attire though because he didn't need one. Without his shirt his body looked a little bigger than it does now with the muscles he has.

His body was covered in fresh red pelts and purple bruises.

While Ranma was on the ground he looked up in front of him.

There he saw someone the way he was. He was gasping for air, he was on all fours, and he was wearing the exact same thing Ranma was wearing.

"Aiden." Ranma said weakly as he was now starting to worry if Aiden was alright.

Ranma then looked over to his left and he saw two men in matching attires. The two men were wearing long black silk pants with black and white streamers at the end of the pants. Their pants had a design on it the stuck out a lot that said 'ELITE' in a white bordered box and white font.

The two men also looked similar as well as they both had the same body size, same long brown hair that went down to their shoulders, and same black bandannas.

He also noticed that those two men were both carrying something in their hands.

When Ranma was able to make out what he was seeing he saw that those two men were carrying a ladder on both sides of it.

They then started to rocking the ladder back and forth towards Aiden as they were going to launch it towards him.

Ranma then looked over at Aiden again and he saw he was defenseless and the two men were about to launch the ladder to him.

Ranma couldn't bare to see this happen to Aiden so without hesitation Ranma mustered himself as much as he could and he got on his feet and ran towards Aiden.

With every step Ranma took his body ached in pain, but he kept on pushing through to get to Aiden.

Just as Ranma was running the two men were now launching the ladder toward Aiden getting ready to hit him with it.

When Ranma got to Aiden he didn't have enough time to move both him and himself out of the way so quickly Ranma shoved Aiden out of the way.

After Ranma shoved Aiden he was then met with a whole lot of metal to his jaw from the ladder.

* * *

Ranma then woke and sat straight up in his futon yelling over what just happened.

Nodako was there by her son's side making sure he was okay. "Ranma are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

When Ranma woke he didn't respond immediately and he only satthere breathing heavily. He then felt that his jaw was numb and he couldn't feel a thing. It was until he started to rub his jaw that he would start to get feeling in it again.

He then moved his jaw on his own by pretending to bite something to see if he was okay. When he did that his jaw felt perfectly normal.

He then looked around the room and he saw that Nodako was right next to him.

"Ranma what happened?" Nodako asked.

Ranma then turned to face Nodako. "Nothing it was just a bad dream." He said as he was now starting to relax and control his breathing.

"What was it about that caused you to wake up?"

Ranma then turned his head away and hid his face from Nodako. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

Ranma then didn't answer Nodako question and he only stayed quiet.

Nodako took notice to this about how her son has been acting and he has been different ever since dinner. She then got an idea as to why he might be acting this way and she decided to have a conversation about it right now. "Ever since dinner you have been acting differently than you usually do in a short period of time. And it all started when you got that letter. Is that because of what you read why you've been so different as of late?"

Ranma then looked over at Nodako and he knew that she was right. Ranma noticed the way he was acting as well after dinner last night and it was because of that letter. He then only nodded and didn't respond.

Nodako now knew what the main source as to why Ranma acted so different, but now she had to figure out what about it made him act different. "What was the letter you received about?"

Ranma then broke his silence and responded to Nodako. "I can't say it's a private matter."

Nodako remembered Ranma saying that at dinner, but she couldn't understand as to why it was so private that Ranma wouldn't say anything about it. "Why not?"

Ranma then went on to explain why he could not say anything. "Because when I got the letter it said I was not allowed to talk to anyone about what it was about because it's personal to the people that sent the letter to me. The people that sent me that letter know and trust me well. So I won't say anything because of how personal it is. Eventually you'll find out soon what that letter was about, but for now can you please wait."

Nodako understood why Ranma couldn't say anything now because of what he was being held up to. She didn't want to force him to reveal what that letter was about so she left it alone.

However she wondered about the people that Ranma mentioned about who they were and why they trusted Ranma so much. "Who are these people you are talking about and what is it that you did to make them trust you so much to send you such private information?"

Ranma then started to remember who the people were and he then explained himself. "The people that I know are a married couple. A couple of years ago while pop and I were separated they took me in when I was all alone. They helped me with a lot of stuff including with my martial arts. Then the same day they decided to teach me more of martial arts was also the day I got to meet their son. At first we didn't get along to well, but over time we gotta knew one another and we grew on each other. We were like brothers when we spend our time together and we got each other into new things. Eventually I started spending time so much with this family that they considered me a second son to them. Ever since pop found me and he took me back with him on our trip I haven't talk to them since then. I don't know how they find me, but I'm going to do all I can to find out."

Nodako now had a good idea of what kind of people her son was talking about and she saw why they could trust Ranma so much if what he said is true. "What were their names?"

"That is one of the things I cannot talk about sorry."

Nodako only nodded in understanding.

The thing that stuck out to Nodako though was how Ranma mentioned he meet someone he would consider a brother. "At least answer me this. You said you meet someone you considered a brother. What was he like to make you think of him as such?"

Ranma then went over Nodako's question and his mind flustered with anger.

Realizing his emotions very quickly though he calmed down as best as he can and answered her question. "He was like a brother to me because we had so much in common. I cared a lot for the guy, but that was until he was gone to me." Ranma said with a mixture of both anger and depression.

Nodako realized the tone in Ranma's voiceand she thought he needed to be alone for a bit and work things out so she decided to end their conversation there. "I now understand my son. Now please it is time to get up and start our day." Nodako said as she proceeded to get up and leave the room.

Ranma nodded to what she said and he went over to Genma to wake him up.

* * *

 **Hey guys and here is the new story that I was talking about. I wanted to do a redux of my older story of "Ranma's secret past" because I feel that one was not to well written with the poor grammar and plot. I then decided to redo this story because I have ideas that fit into this story better than I originally had planned. I also feel the title of the story fits it much better because of the context this story is going to provide. Anyways I'm going to be posting this story until I get back to where I left off on "Ranma's secret past" and then I'll go back to writing some of the other stuff. Until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **P.S.**

 **For anyone who read "Ranma's secret past" you will know what this story is going to be about it's just a redux. If you are a new reader then I suggest reading that story if you want to know what going on in this one. "Ranma's secret past" is now dead the newest chapter will now be posted on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 2: this is a call out**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahashi**

* * *

.

* * *

It was the next morning already when everyone was doing there regular routine.

Soun was reading the newspaper in the dining room.

Akane was on her morning jog.

Nabiki still sleeping in until it was actually a good time to wake up for school.

Nodako and Kasumi were fixing up breakfast for the family.

And finally Ranma and Genma we're doing their morning spar in the dojo. However there was something different about the way they were sparing and it seemed only to be one sided.

Genma was trying all his hardest to land a punch on his son while Ranma was just going through the motions of their spar.

Ranma's mind was focused on one thing and that was the letter that he got from Aiden. Just the things he said in that letter just enraged him and that is all he could think about.

Ranma felt like he needed to take his anger out on something after thinking of that so he picked up the pace between him and Genma.

Genma noticed how Ranma was picking up the pace so he prepared himself for what was to come next.

Genma tried dodging all the punches and kicks Ranma was throwing at him, but it was no good as Ranma took it seriously and landed his hits on Genma from all angles of his body.

Genma was winded trying to keep up with Ranma that he simply couldn't keep up no more. He was now starting to get bruised up, he couldn't defend himself no more, and to top it all off he couldn't find a way to stop Ranma.

Ranma was not stopping and he was going to go in for one last blow on Genma.

He then cocked his fist back and released it with all his might.

When Ranma did this his whole world started to move slow around him.

He didn't know why it happened, but after a little time he saw that his fist was still going towards Genma. When he saw Genma though he saw how battered up and bruised he was from him.

This caused Ranma's eyes to go wide as he was now starting to get another hot flash like last night.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hot Flash**

Ranma had a quick vision of Genma on all fours and all beaten up. His gi was all ripped apart revealing some pieces of skin.

From the looks of things Genma was trying to get up, but try all he might he just collapsed to the ground.

Ranma then came back to reality realizing what he was about to do to Genma.

His world then started to move regular pace again and within the final blow of aiming for Genma's chest he held back his punch and stopped one inch away from contact.

Genma flinched at this and looked away, but when he felt nothing happened he turned to look at his son.

Ranma was one inch away from his chest and he was didn't know why he held back his punch.

Ranma the pulled his arm towards himself and he turned around and left to the house to go get cleaned and eat breakfast.

While he was leaving he muzed some things in his head about what just happened. 'I am not him I am better than that. I don't want that to happen to pop again.'

* * *

.

* * *

It was now breakfast time with everyone sitting down including a bruised up Genma. Based on how the sparing session went between his son Genma decided to keep his own food and not steal from Ranma's plate this everyone ate in silence and in peace for the majority of breakfast.

Akane only had one bowl of rice and she was now waiting for Ranma to fill himself up before they went off to school.

Ranma however surprisingly ate only one bowl of rice and thanked his mother and kasumi for breakfast.

"I'm leaving for school now." Ranma said as he stood up getting ready to leave.

Nodako then started to feel an unusual feeling about why Ranma didn't eat much so she decided to ask him about it. "Are you sure you don't want another bowl before you leave? You didn't eat much like you usually do."

"I'm sure, I just don't have much of a appetite this morning that is all." Ranma replied respectively.

Everyone at the table heard what Ranma said, but Genma was the one to say something about it.

"Ranma What have I told about eating a martial artist must always eat when he can." Genma scolded him for that because he felt like his son would get weak just by not eating enough.

"I'm telling you I'm just not hungry right now." Ranma responded.

"Nonsense boy you are always hungry. Here have my bowl of rice it's the least I can do after beating me in our spar this morning and you offering your bowl to me last night." Genma said with a fake smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks pops." Ranma said back.

Genma was annoyed that Ranma was not following what he was ordering so he raised his voice and directed it towards Ranma. "BOY YOU COME HERE AND EAT RIGHT NOW!" Genma yelled, but he was soon met with a cold steel near the back of his neck.

Nodako did not like the way how Genma was treating their son, so she decided to make Genma understand not to disrespect their one and only child so poorly. "Our son has said he does not want anymore to eat Genma you will respect what he says and let it stand do I make myself clear." Nodako said in an angry voice.

Genma only nodded in fear and he fell silent as soon as Nodako sheaved her blade back into  
its rightful place by her.

"If it makes you feel any better pop I'll eat more at dinner if that'll make you happy and stop forcing me to eat so much like you did right now." Ranma said trying not to get Genma on his back for not following what he said.

Genma just nodded at his son with his jaw wide open and then Ranma,Akane, and Nabiki all left for school.

Kasumi and Nodako then gathered up the dirty dishes and started their cleaning in the kitchen.

Soun then peaked up from his newspaper and asked. "Saotome what was that all about?" Soun questioned.

"I just don't want the boy to be weak by not keeping up as he usually does. Have you noticed the boy has been acting different since last night." Genma weeped out.

"Yes I have noticed that the boy has been different since last night, but you heard your wife we need to leave him alone for right now. And I can see what your saying about him getting weak because you are frustrated that he didn't do what you say, but you can't force your son to do everything you want you know. You seemed so stressed about your son that you are overreacting to something so little. Maybe we can take your mind off of that with a game of shogi that is all."Soun suggested

"Perhaps your right Tendo maybe I did overreact it's just a couple of times Ranma didn't want to eat. What is the worst that could happen to him." Genma said as he moved to the shogi board to play against Soun.

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were all walking to school now with plenty of time to spare. Ranma doing his usual thing walked along the fence while Nabiki and Akane walked along the ground.

Akane was looking at Ranma as he was walking along the fence and she was wondering why he has been acting different since last night. Her though was interrupted though when Nabiki spoke up to Ranma.

"So care to tell me what has been going on with you last night?" Nabiki asked to Ranma trying to figure out why he acted so different.

Ranma didn't want to talk about the events from last night because he felt bothered just remembering who that letter was from. So he decided not to answer. "I just have a lot on my mind right now that I don't want to talk about right now." After Ranma said that he heard something that sounded familiar and he stopped in place on top of the fence and tried to locate the source while Akane and Nabiki were just walking.

He was searching for the sound and when he finally located where the sound was at he saw that it was a radio playing a song.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Akane asked while still walking, but she got no reply at all for a little bit of time since she asked that.

She was a little annoyed that Ranma wouldn't reply to her so she turned around to confront him about it. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Akana said as she turned around to see that Ranma was standing still and doing nothing from afar distance. She didn't know what he was doing and she stared on at Ranma trying to figure out what was going on with him. To her, he looked like if he was lost in a trance or something.

Nabiki also stopped with Akane as soon as she stopped walking and she was seeing the same thing as he sister was seeing. "What is he doing?" Nabiki said as she approached her sister.

Ranma stood there listening to the familiar song that he knew the words to very easily off a radio. "This is your time to pay this is your judgement day we shoot without a gun we'll take on anyone." As the radio was playing the song.

Ranma then started to get another hot flash again just from listening to that song.

* * *

.

* * *

 **HOT FLASH**

Ranma had a hot flash back in the black void, with that song playing in the background, where he saw himself and Aiden balancing on top of a thick strand of black rope.

Both Ranma and Aiden were wearing the exact same thing when they wore all black for their long tights, boots, and leather jackets that had the initials A.S.S. on the back of the jacket.

Ranma and Aiden just looked at each other for a little bit and they only nodded at one another. They then jumped off the ropes with their hands out all the way to the other side of the ropes from where they were doing a hand off the ropes.

They then landed on top of their hands while their body bounced of the ropes and they started doing two back flips in sync. When they were doing the last flip they both landed in front of each other with their left hand on the ground and their right hand in the air while their left leg was laying on the floor and their right leg was kneeled up.

The position looked as if they were bowing to one another and they had this planned all along. The way they did their flips and landed looked so much like something you would see that Superman would do when he is coming down to land.

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma then returned to reality and started to frowned at that hot flash. His anger began to grow when he thought about that and he did not want to be here no more listening to that song as it reminds him of something he does not want to be reminded about.

Ranma then decided he didn't want to stay any longer than he had too and with that he sprinted past Akane and Nabiki without acknowledging them.

"Ranma wait up!" Akane yelled out as she was chasing after Ranma. 'why is he running we have plenty of time to get to school anyways.'  
Akane muzed.

A couple moments later all three of them showed up to the school early as Ranma stopped running when he reached the front of the gates to the school and proceeded to walk to the schools entrance.

He then stopped in place though as he heard Akane calling from behind. "Ranma wait!"

Akane was a little winded chasing after Ranma, but she was still concerned about why Ranma ran off. "Why did you run off like that?"

Nabiki was now walking in behind her sister trying to find out the same answer as her sister. She had her arms crossed against her chest and she stared Ranma down. "Now I definitely know something is going on with you. What was with you just standing by yourself back there and I suggest you spill now Saotome because you know I will find out what you are hiding." Nabiki said with a smirk on her face

Ranma didn't want to deal with this right now and he was easily annoyed by what Nabiki was doing so he decided to try and tell her off. "It doesn't matter look let's just get inside before something happens okay." Ranma said in a hard voice.

"You're lying I can see right through you now spill." Nabiki said as she sensed Ranma was lying through the tone of his voice.

Akane had picked up from Ranma that he has acting different since last night and she was wondering what was making him this way and trying to be so secretive to them. She knew that he wasn't going to say what was going one, but another question came to her head that might be able to get him to talk "Ranma If your not going to tell us why your acting differently can you at least tell us why you won't say anything about it?" Akane budded in and asked.

Ranma was now contemplating over to answer that question because this was a question he could or can not answer to her.

After thinking about though he finally had an answer and he was going to say something until he was cut off by bokken that nearly missed him. He jumped back from the strike and landed softly on the ground and he looked up only to see it was Kuno that tried to hit him.

"Kuno what do you want?" Ranma said in an annoyed tone.

"SILENCE!" Kuno yelled. "You know what the blue thunder of furikan wants. I want to free Akane Tendo and the pig tail girl free of your grasp and in order to do so I must slay thee who escaped me once, but not a twice." Kuno said in his most heroic voice.

Just the way Kuno was talking was enough to make Ranma even more annoyed and angry. Ranma didn't want to deal with him in the mood he was in from what he remembered a couple of moments ago and he just wanted to be left alone. "Kuno I got your challenge the other day and I accept it, but right now I'm not in the mood so please I am going to ask you nicely can you save me the time and leave me alone for today."

"NAY I won't let you escape me a second time, now prepare Saotome as I am prepared to take you down." Kuno said staring down Ranma pointing his bokken towards him.

From the sounds of it Kuno was not going to follow what he said and it just made Ranma's anger grow even larger. "Kuno I'm warning you right now if you fight me right now you won't like how it'll turn out like the other times I've fought you. So I am going to leave right now and not deal with you." Ranma said as he walked off to the school.

Kuno just laughed at Ranma's warning and he only got confident that he was now intimidating Ranma if he was trying not to fight him. "I will not back down from any challenge to achieve what I want and what I want is to beat you and date with akane tendo and the pigtailed girl."

"PERVERT BAKA!" Akane yelled at Kuno

Kuno then also brought something else that would guarantee he and Ranma will face off. "And to add in is it not within the saotome clan that you will not back down from any challenge no matter the time or place you pathetic coward." Kuno said

Ranma stopped in place when Kuno said that and he snapped from what Kuno said. He clenched his fist tightly, grinded his teeth hard, and his head twitched back. He then gathered himself together and turned around to face Kuno. His face was emotionless, yet he still spoke. "Okay Kuno you really want this you got it, but don't say I did not warn you." Ranma said in a cold tone.

Akane noticed the change in Ranma just now when he turned around when Kuno called him a coward and it made her wonder what was it about that Kuno said that made him change his mind. 'What is wrong with him usually when he gets called a name he doesn't make a big deal out of it, but now it seems that he was offended when Kuno said that."

Kuno just smiled grimly. "I will slay thee foul sorcerer. Now let us go and we shall settle this in the fields." Kuno directed as both him and Ranma left to the fields.

"Now this is going to bring in a few yen" Nabiki said as she got her notepad out and started to head to fields, along with her, and spread the word about Kuno fighting Ranma.

* * *

.

* * *

Everyone came in running to Nabiki's poll to place their bets on who would win. Everyone put their bets on Ranma to win the fight, since he has always beaten Kuno on multiple occasions.

Ranma and Kuno were in the fields staring down one another while everyone else watched them.

"Go ahead I will let you make your first move against the blue thunder." Kuno said  
confidently as he was for sure he was going to beat Ranma.

Ranma just stood there in silence looking at kuno angrily. He only just stood with his arms to his sides not responding to anything for a good minute.

Kuno was waiting as well and he was a little irritated that Ranma would not make his move already. "Perhaps you did not hear me correctly go ahead make your first move against me." Kuno repeated himself.

Ranma still stayed still as he kept looking on at Kuno.

"What is wrong with Ranma why isn't he making his move?" One student began to question as it made the other students angry that no one was doing anything. Students even marched to Nabiki's poll demanding a refund because there was nothing going on. "We want our money back nothing is even happening they are just on the field staring at each other." one student said.

Nabiki started to get worried because she might lose the yen she just made. "Just wait they are going to fight I promise." Nabiki said so nervously.

"Wow way to promote the stands Nabs" Akane said sarcastically next to her sister.

"Why isn't Ranma fighting he can take Kuno on easily?" Nabiki said to Akane as she tugged on her shirt in desperate that she might lose money.

"I don't know, but it's not like Ranma to be like this. Have you seen the way he has been he has been different." Akane explained.

"That doesn't matter right now Akane what does matter is if he makes me lose all my yen then I am going to force him to do things in his girl form that he will not like." Nabiki said with a cold look in her eyes.

Akane and Nabiki then looked on toward the fields as it was same as when they looked away.

"What game are you playing saotome?" Kuno said.

Ranma didn't say anything and stood in silence still.

Kuno was now feeling that Ranma was disrespecting him by not wanting to fight and he was fed up with it. "GRRRR... That is it you do not want to take my offer fine then I will take you down in one blow." Kuno got angry and charged at Ranma with his bokken over his head ready to strike Ranma as he leapt into the air and brought his bokken down to strike Ranma while still in place.

As the bokken was brought down Ranma could feel the air of the swing coming towards him and he broke his silence when he lifted his hand and caught the bokken. Ranma had the bokken blade in his hand, while Kuno was holding onto the guard on the other end.

Students gasped at what Ranma did as he finally broke his silence when he caught the bokken.

Akane and Nabiki were surprised when Ranma finally moved for the first time and caught the bokken.

Kuno was shocked when his attack did not work and he could not believe that his bokken was caught when he was using all his might in that swing.

Ranma then lifted his head toward Kuno to meet his eyes and yanked the bokken away from him roughly.

"What are you doing that is my weapon?" Kuno said in disbelief.

"This is not your weapon anymore and if it was you should learn to take better care of it." Ranma responded.

Ranma then got behind Kuno and kicked him down onto both knees as Kuno stood there trying to comprehend what had happened. Ranma then got in front of Kuno pointed the bokken at him. "I warned you." Ranma said as he turned the bokken to the flat part of the blade and pulled it back releasing it against Kuno's body rapidly.

Kunos body felt his bokken hit him and when it did he felt his body was cold from the first hit that it left him fazed. It was only when Ranma started to pick up the pace on how he was swinging the bokken that he felt his whole body to burn.

After many hits Kunos clothes were ripped apart on him reveal the pelts left on his body.

Ranma didn't know when to stop as he was filled with anger and he kept on going until he was satisfied.

Ranma then pulled the bokken back as he swinged it one last time across kuno's left arm and and the bokken shattered into pieces. Not only was the bokken shattered but Ranma also broke kuno's arm in two places.

Kuno was yelling in agony as his arm was in pain from now being broken and he only fell to the ground grasping his arm.

Ranma then dropped the broken bokken in his hand and he left without saying a single word.

Every student watched as he left and they saw the look of anger on his face. Based on what just happened everyone didn't say anything about it and minded their own business as they were in shock in what they just saw.

Akane only stood in shocked as well at what she just saw, when she saw the other students eyes were on the pigtailed martial artist.

"I have never seen him take someone down so violently before like that." Akane said to her sister.

"Well whatever it was that caused him to be like that little sister I'm sure he'll be alright he might've gotten Kuno out of your hair for a little bit." Nabiki responded as she was counting the yen that she just made.

"Sure that can be a good thing for me and him, but aren't you worried that something is going on with Ranma. It is not like him to be this way and hurt someone like that. Even if it's Kuno he usually just beats him and leaves it that, but why did he do what he did?" Akane said worriedly

Akane had made some good points to Nabiki and it raised questions to her on why Ranma was being so different. "You make some good points. Don't you remember how he acted when we were coming here. I am pretty sure something is going on with him that he wants no one to know about if he is acting different. And I am going to do my best to find out what it is." Nabiki said

"Okay I'll leave it to you then make sure you tell me once you have something." Akane replied

"I will and It'll be free of charge for you since he is your fiancé." Nabiki smirked

"Gee thanks Nabs" Akane said as she facepalmed once again.

Both young women then walked their way into the school and went on about their day.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo**

Nodako and kasumi were cleaning the kitchen after breakfast, washing the dishes to start off their day.

Kasumi was washing while Nodako was drying

Both women just stood in silence doing their own thing with one thing on Nodakos mind.

Nodako was replaying the talk she had with Ranma that morning and she was worried for her son. She was worried that there might be something in his life right now that she doesn't know about. She got that feeling because of the letter Ranma read and how it caused him to act so different since the following night. 'What was that letter about that caused him to act so differently? I know it is not in my right to look into that letter because that was only meant for Ranma and no one else. But just seeing him this way just makes me want to help him and find out what is going on.'

That was not the only thing that was bothering her as she remembered the last thing what Ranma said about a person he considered a brother and he said. "He was like a brother to me because we had so much in common. I cared a lot for the guy, but he is gone." Nodako remembered as she was trying to decipher what her son had meant what he said.

Kasumi was washing the dishes and she noticed that Nodako was drying an already dried dish. When she looked to see her face she saw she was in deep thought about something. "Auntie Nodako are you feeling okay?"

Nodako then looked at Kasumi and she felt like she needed to talk to someone about what she was thinking. She then broke the silence by asking a question to kasumi. "Kasumi dear."

kasumi then responded. "Yes auntie."

Nodako asked on. "Have you noticed anything going on with my son lately?"

Kasumi stood their with a puzzled look on her face and finally spoke up after thinking about what has been going on with Ranma. "Well I have noticed that Ranma didn't want to eat as much as he usually does and he hasn't spoke up much, but that is all I know why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about my son right now that something is going on his life that I don't know about." Nodako said sadly.

"What gives you that idea auntie?"Kasumi questioned.

"Well last night Ranma was yelling in his sleep and I went to his side to see what was wrong, but he woke up yelling when I got close to him." Nodako explained.

Kasumi just chuckled on about what Nodako said because she might be worrying for no reason about her son. "Auntie Ranma must have had a bad dream if he woke up yelling. Besides this is not the first time this has not happened."

"No, but this was different Kasumi because after he woke up I asked him what had happened and he didn't want to say anything. I then remembered how he was acting differently since dinner and I thought it might have to do with that letter that he got. So I asked him about is what he read why he was acting so differently. Sure enough he only nodded to me and he stayed quiet after that." Nodako explained.

"Ohh my what was the letter about that made Ranma act so differently?" Kasumi asked hoping to get an answer from Nodako.

She however didn't have the exact answer that Kasumi wanted because Ranma never told her what the letter was about because it was only meant for him. "That is something that I do not know. Ranma only told me that letter was meant for him from the people that sent it to him."

Kasumi then had a questioned look on her for from who Nodako was talking about. "People. Who are these people that Ranma told about?"

"The people that Ranma told me about were a married couple that sent him this letter and based where that letter was sent from I guess this is an American couple. Ranma told me about these people about how they took him in when he got separated from his father during on their trip and they were able to help him with so much including his martial arts…" Nodako then fell quiet for a moment as she remembered what was about to come next to the story.

The reason she fell quiet is when she remembered what Ranma told her he sounded depressed from telling her that. "Eventually the married couple introduced Ranma to their son and Ranma considered him a brother. Ranma told me they had so much in common and they taught each other new stuff that neither knew about. And what he told me next has been making me think about what he meant because he said that he really cared a lot for the young, but he is gone. I can't seem to get what he was trying to tell me."

Kasumi was now surprised to hear this because she has never heard this side to Ranma before. She then went over what Nodako said to help her figure out what Ranma meant. 'Ranma said he cared about a person who he considered a brother, but he is gone.' Kasumi muzed as she started to go over the possibilities of what that meant. She then got one possibility that might make sense, but to her it was the most saddest one. "Auntie you said Ranma sounded depressed when he told you that correct."

Nodako only looked at Kasumi with question, but she nodded at her. "Yes I did say that, but what are you trying to do Kasumi?"

Kasumi then took a deep breath and she spoke. "I think I may have an idea as to why Ranma has been acting different."

Nodako only looked at her with surprise and she had her full attention to hear what she had to say. "What is it Kasumi what do you think is going on with my son?"

"Well I think I know what Ranma meant when he said when that person was gone and I think he meant that that person is no longer alive no more."

Nodako was shocked from what Kasumi said because it was something unlike of her to speak of something like that. "Why would you say that?"

"I only said that because it seemed to make the most sense. You said that Ranma sounded depressed when he told you that right; don't you think he might be grieving over that person's death." Kasumi explained.

When Nodako heard Kasumi it made sense to her why she thought that. "Kasumi I think you maybe right because what you said makes perfect sense based on how Ranma has been."

Kasumi nodded. "And I have another guess as well that the letter Ranma received was letting him know that he is gone now"

"I think so Kasumi; that may also explain why Ranma doesn't want to talk about the letter he got because it was private for a reason." Nodako said.

Kasumi now started to feel sad for Ranma because whoever he met was now gone. "I guess you can meet people and grow fond of them when you have been on a training journey for ten years."

"I think you are right and whoever this person was they must have had an influence on my son's life if he is acting this way."

"What can we do to help Ranma?" Kasumi questioned depressed.

Nodako then moved in closer towards Kasumi and grasped her shoulders lightly to reassure her. "We will leave Ranma alone for right now to let him mourn and if he needs us he will open up to us and tell us when he is ready."

Kasumi understand what Nodako was saying and leaving Ranma alone right now was the best option based on how he was the following night. "Okay…I just hope Ranma is okay because I consider him a little brother to me and I don't want him to be this way."

"I know I hold Ranma to being a man, but for this circumstances I will not hold it to him. Everyone needs to grieve and so does my son. I will talk to Genma later to see if he knows anything about this situation and we can all resolve this together." Nodako said.

Kasumi only nodded at Nodako and she fell quiet.

"Kasumi, why don't you take a little break I'll take care of the rest of these dishes."

She only nodded again only to leave the room, but was stopped when Nodako called her name again. "Kasumi."

"Yes." She responded.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about stuff like this it really helps a lot that someone will hear what I have on my mind right now." Nodako replied

"Your very welcome auntie it's no big deal to me to talk to anyone in a private manner"Kasumi then smiled again

Both women got back to doing their own task for the day as they heard Soun and genma argueing in another game of shogi.

With that everyone went on with their day.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Later that day back at the school**

Everything went like normal with teaching to the class, but Ranma was staying awake through the class.

Akane couldn't help, but stare at Ranma all that time they were in their, she was trying to figure out what is going on with him because she has never seen this side of him before

'What is going on with him?' Akane kept on repeating that question ever since they got to the school.

The next bell rang for lunch and everyone went out as Ranma jumped out the window, with his bag, to the bottom floor.

"Ranma wait." Akane yelled as she tried to stop him before he jumped out, but it was too late as he was already out the window. 'I'll catch him down at the field and talk to him there.' She thought as she ran down the stairs to meet up with her fiancé.

Ranma was a little calmer when he jumped out, but he was still angered about something.

Ranma then reached the bottom of the school and he looked through his bag. There he found his bento and the letter he had received the following night. Ranma was bothered by that letter so much that it made him lose his appetite again. 'I can't think straight right now I'll skip lunch today and take a nap instead.' Ranma thought as he thought a nap could relax him.

He then moved to the tree he usually goes by at and hopped onto one of the branches.

Ranma then closed his eyes and dozed off worrying about nothing around him would harm him as he was in a deep sleep now.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ranma's dream: Flashback**

Back in the voided area with just a spotlight Ranma was laying on the ground with his eyes barely open and he started spitting out blood after that shot from the ladder.

All Ranma could see was Aiden laying there with him and he looked up to see the two men over them raising something over their heads that seemed to be a leathery strap, yet it was still shiny in some places of the strap.

The two men just stood over them and looked at them for a good moment and disappeared into the void with what they got.

Ranma and Aiden were still laying there for a few moments until Aiden was the first to get to his feet.

Aiden limped towards Ranma and he picked him up by his arm and put it around his shoulder. "I got you man." Aiden said.

They proceeded to walk off as they were both limping from the fight they had been in, into another spotlight in the void.

When they got to the other spotlight they turned back around to see the other spotlight.

Ranma was just looking on as he was breathing hard of what he just went through with Aiden.

Aiden then rested his head on Ranma's head to show that he was still there for him.

Ranma just looked on into the void as he felt disappointed, but proud. 'I may be bloodied, bruised, and scratched up, but dammit I am proud of what we did.' Ranma mused as he was grabbing his jaw.

After Ranma thought that he only heard a whisper in his head that didn't sound to pleasant. "You did this to yourself." Ranma heard as he felt himself get thrown into a wall like structure.

Ranma was just fazed at what just happened as he was trying to figure out what is going on. The pain he felt earlier was now much worse and he felt his back was burning up.

Ranma then looked up to see what was going on, when he saw a shadowy figure running towards him.

The a shadowy figure pounced on him unloading rapid hits across Ranma's temple.

'Where is aiden?' Ranma could think as he was getting hit repeatedly across his head.

The shadowy figure then stopped as he looked on at Ranma.

Ranma was spitting out more blood as he looked up seeing who it was as his fazeness faded away revealing who attacked him.

Ranma's blood ran cold as he saw who it was and Aiden was the one who attacked him. He looked extremely frustrated and he had no remorse for what he just did.

Ranma was almost speechless to see this that he could only mutter out one word. "Why?"

Aiden just shook his head and backed up a little further from him. He then began to stomp his right leg. A light blue aura started to form around Aiden's foot as it started to give off heat the more he stomped.

Ranma only watched as this was going on and he was defenseless.

Aiden the just took one look at Ranma one more time and he shook his head again and charged Ranma with his boot connecting to his jaw.

* * *

.

* * *

This caused Ranma to wake up breathing heavy with his hand over his chest checking his heart. He then calmed down and realized it was a dream. He then felt something from his face as it was coming down from his nose. He felt his face to see what it was and he saw on his finger that there was blood and he was having a nosebleed.

When Ranma saw this he immediately remembered about his dream and it was almost like that dream was real if he was bleeding.

He then checked around his are to see that a clock post said It was 15 minutes into lunch and another 45 minutes until the next class.

Ranma then got his bag to his side and pulled out the letter that he got from Aiden and hethen read it over again.

"This isn't a challenge this is a callout." Ranma said angrily as he realized what he had to do.

Ranma then put the letter back in his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. He was about to write when he heard a bell ring and he turned around to see where the sound was coming from. He then saw it was Shampoo on her bike trying to find him.

"Nihao Ranma" Shampoo said as she was riding on her bike toward Ranma.

"Dammit I don't need this right now." Ranma muttered as he jumped from the tree and ran off to escape shampoo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey guys make sure to let me know what you think on how my story is coming along. I am really enjoying redoing this story because I have so many options now that I liked to put onto this story that I never thought back for the original. Let me know how the changes are and it is more clear to read now because I really feel I made a big improvement Back from the old story.**

 **P.S. Also if any of you would like to know what the song was that I used it is called ready to die by Andrew W.K. if any of you are interested in listening to it. I put that song in their mostly because I liked it, but because it is going to play a major role in the story. Anyways thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 3: Too Sweet**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

"Character speaking japanese"

'Character thoughts'

 _"Character Speaking English"_

#panda sign#

* * *

Ranma was running off from Shampoo trying to escape her and have peace to write what he wanted to write down. He hid behind the boys locker room building hoping that would be a good place to hide.

As he was hiding he peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

It wasn't when he saw Shampoo looking around for him.

"You see where Ranma go yes?" Shampoo asked curiously to one of the students to which they shook their head no.

Shampoo then ran off looking for her airen.

"Ahh good she's out of my hair. Now to get to work." Ranma said as he was relieved, but he was still angered from the dream that he had woken up from. He still had the nosebleed on his face and he had no time to clean up because Shampoo was chasing him. He decided to ignore it though as he went to focus on something else.

He then looked around his bag for a new piece of paper and pen as he dropped the original when he was being chased by Shampoo.

He then put the pen on the paper and he was trying to think about what to put down. His mind was flustered about what he wanted to put down, but he couldn't decide what to put. "Man what do I write it has been nearly two years since I have seen him?" Ranma said confuse and pissed off.

Ranma sat there for a little bit of time trying to think until he heard his name being called out. "Ranma."

Ranma shot his head up to see who it was and he saw it was Akane walking towards him. "Huh...what is it Akane?" Ranma asked in a calm, but angry voice.

"I was wondering where you were because I needed to talk to you about something. And what is wrong with your face you got blood coming down your nose." Akane asked worriedly.

"Well what is it that you need to talk about?" Ranma asked.

"It has to do with this morning you never answered my question and I want to know why you took Kuno down so violently the way you did." Akane explained in a serious tone.

Ranma then hid his face because he knew the reason why he did what he did, but he just didn't want to say it. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Why not?" Akane exclaimed out loud.

"It's too personal to talk about and I don't want to tell anybody about it." Ranma said looking up to Akane. "And to answer your other question about my face, I woke…" Ranma was cut off when Shampoo finally found him and latched onto him from the back.

"Nihao airen." Shampoo said with excitement.

"Shampoo how did you find me?" Ranma questioned as he was now starting to think of the possibilities of how Shampoo found him.

"Shampoo hear loud mean girl yell at you and I protect future husband" Shampoo said with her arms around Ranma's neck.

Akane only saw what happened when she started to connect the dots to explain why Shampoo was here. 'Ranma has a nosebleed, he doesn't want to talk, and Shampoo is here.' That is when she came to the conclusion that her fiancée was being a pervert right in front of her.

It made her infuriated that what she thought and she confronted Ranma about what he was doing. "RANMA YOUR BEING PERVERTED WITH SHAMPOO AREN'T YOU THAT WILL EXPLAIN YOUR NOSE BLEEDING AND WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FIND OUT!" Akane yelled out in angrily.

Ranma then saw his fiancé get angered as Shampoo was holding onto him still and he tried to reassure her that is not what was happening. "Wait no it's not what it looks like that." Ranma said in his most serious tone.

"LIAR BAKA." Akane yelled back.

Ranma then got angered from what Akane said and he didn't want to deal with his fiancé lashing out on him. He then wanted to be alone so he proceeded to break Shampoo's grasp on him and confronted Akane. "Fine then, if you came out here just to get mad at me and not talk about what is going on then leave me alone. I have something that I need to work on." Ranma then walked off back to the school in an angered fashion.

Akane only stood there in shock in what she seen what Ranma did. This is something that has never happened before where Ranma got mad at her or letting someone all over him like that. It made her worry now that something is going on with him to make him act this way. 'What is going on with him and this new attitude of his? I have never seen him like this before.' Akane muzed.

Just as Ranma was still walking off from Shampoo and Akane, Shampoo ran up to him. She then called him out while she had a dish of sweet bread for him. "Wait Ranma, wife make gift for you. It is too too sweet treat for husband please take." Shampoo said cutely.

Ranma then stopped in his tracks trying to processed what he just heard. A thought of disbelief went through his head when he heard Shampoo. He then turned around toward Akane and Shampoo with an emotionless look on his face and asked Shampoo to repeat herself. "What did you say Shampoo?"

Shampoo noticed how Ranma turned around and she thought he was going to accept her gift."Wife say make too too sweet treat for husband... please take."

Akane then Walked towards Ranma to confront him about what he was about to do. "Don't tell me your going to accept her cooking right in front of me." Akane said angrily.

Ranma didn't respond to what she said. He was just standing there looking on at both young woman.

Akane got annoyed that Ranma didn't respond and she spoke up louder to get his attention."Hello I'm talking to you!"

Still no response from Ranma as he was frozen in place. His face showed had the same look from last night at dinner when he got the letter from America.

Shampoo then Walked up to check on her airen and waved her hand in front of him and still no response. "What mean girl do to airen." Shampoo yelled at Akane.

Akane got fuzed that Shampoo was yelling at her and this started an argument between the two. "Me what did I do, it's more what like what you did you hussey." Akane fired back at Shampoo.

The two girls just argued over what happened to Ranma and who was at fault, while Ranma was standing there in his own world.

Ranma was standing in the black void like in his dreams with spotlight over him, but this time it was just him and his normal clothes.

* * *

All that was going though Ranma's head right now was a group of echoing voices chanting the same thing loudly.

"TOO SWEET - WOOP-WOOP!"

"TOO SWEET - WOOP-WOOP!"

"TOO SWEET - WOOP-WOOP!"

"TOO SWEET - WOOP-WOOP!"

Was the only thing he could hear.

Ranma then looked down at his hand as his ring finger, middle finger, and thumb were being pinched together, while the pinky and index finger were pointing straight up. "Too sweet." He said softly.

* * *

He then snapped out of it as he heard two faint voices getting louder and clearer like if they were arguing over something.

When he was able to make it out he only saw it was Shampoo and Akane argueing over him.

Ranma only saw what was going on and decided to break it up. "Hey, cut it out already." Ranma said seriously as he woke from his trance.

Shampoo was ecstatic to see that Ranma was responding finally and she immediately went up to him to offer her gift. "Husband wake take treat now." Shampoo smiled as she was pushing the dish towards Ranma.

Ranma looked down at Shampoo and pushed the dish away. He then looked at her with sincere eyes. "Thank you for your generosity,but I'm not hungry." Ranma said in a depressed mood.

"What wrong with Ranma why no eat?" Shampoo questioned.

Akane then got in front of Ranma and she tried to tell Shampoo off. "He said he isn't hungry shampoo now get lost."

Ranma only just stood there seeing the two young women arguing again as he stood there looking on shaking his head.

As Ranma was just standing there watching them fight he heard a chain sound heading his way. He saw where it was coming from and pulled Shampoo and Akane out of the way. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled worriedly as all three fell to the ground.

Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo we're all out of the way and they all saw that the chain attached to a tree. They looked from where the chain came from and they saw Mousse on the other end with the chain coming from his robe.

"SAOTOME HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT SHAMPOO LIKE THAT." Mousse yelled. "I don't have a problem when you are trying to talk to her and not sweet talk her, but not accepting a gift that she made for you, you are disrespecting her." Mousse explained.

Ranma was annoyed by what Mousse was doing and he did not want to deal with him. "Mousse shut up and leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you today."

Mousse only snickered at him and stared daggers into his eyes. "Too bad Saotome, I need to face you in order to get married to Shampoo as soon as possible and I will do at all cost to do so." Mousse vouched for himself as he prepared himself to fight. That would not last as Shampoo then intervened by smacking Mousse on the head with the dish she had for Ranma.

"Shampoo no marry stupid duck boy. You are no my airen, Ranma is." She exclaimed as Mousse was on the ground.

Ranma just looked on and shook his head from what he just saw. He then walked off turning his back towards Shampoo and Mousse. While walking he was he told everyone what he was going to do. "Anyways I'm off. I don't want to do with this right now and that's final."

"Ranma where are you going?" Akane questioned only to get no response.

Mousse now recovering from the hit from Shampoo got up and saw Ranma leaving. Mousse then felt desperate to fight him so he can beat him and be with Shampoo. He heard what Ranma said and he did not care at all what Ranma said. He then growled and quickly rose to his feet. "Ah no you don't you're not going anywhere until I get what I want." Mousse then proceeded and dashed out another chain from robe throwing it around Ranma's ankle.

Ranma looked down as he felt something wrap around his leg only to see it was a chain. "Huh what the hell?"

Before Ranma could realize it Mousse yanked the chain towards him and started to spin Ranma around throwing him into whatever he could.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled out worriedly for her fiancée.

"Aiyah." Shampoo screamed watching Ranma being handled like he was being right now. "Mousse stop now." Shampoo yelled at him.

Mousse was too busy swinging Ranma around to even had listen to anyone. He was laughing maniacally as he thought this was going to be his chance and beat Ranma and finally have Shampoo. "I have you now Saotome, you have nowhere to go and I will finally put you in your place."

When Ranma was being swung he came into contact with several objects headed his way colliding with a tree,wall, and some of the other students. Every time Ranma was hit by something a quick flashback of Aiden kicking him in the face would happen. Ranma was just fazed with what he was seeing not able to do anything in the situation he was in now.

"HAHHAHAHHAH I HAVE GOT YOU NOW SAOTOME I WILL DEFEAT YOU TODAY!" Mousse laughed even more maniacally.

Students around only watched as Mousse was taking it to Ranma like he has never done before.

It was until it was broken up by a splash of cold water causing both Ranma and Mousse to change.

Akane saw what was happening to Ranma and couldn't stand to see him not fight back. It worried her that Ranma might get seriously hurt if he did not do something so she decided to help as best as she could. She immediately saw a hose and turned it on splashing Mousse and Ranma at the same time.

Mousse now a duck was quacking his way toward a sink outside the boys locker room, while Ranma was now female only laid there.

Akane and Shampoo rushed to her side to make sure she was not hurt to badly.

"Ranma are you Okay?" Akane asked in concern for her fiancé.

"Stupid Mousse pay for what he do to Ranma." Shampoo exclaimed in anger.

The two only sat there wondering if Ranma would respond to anything and that's what they got when she slowly sat up with a fazed look on her face.

Ranma was only thinking what she just saw right now and it only enraged her to remember the memory all over again. Her body started to shake and she clenched the dirt tightly. "Asshole." She whispered silently to herself as neither Shampoo or Akane picked up what she said.

She then looked at both girls and spoke angrily. "Where is Mousse!"

Akane and Shampoo only were shocked to see Ranma like this because she has never broke down like this in anger this way before. They only took a few steps back to give her space to cool down.

Akane then was going to do her best to calm down down her fiancé. "Ranma calm down, Mousse just caught you off your guard there is nothing to be mad about." Akane explained.

"No I won't calm down; I told Mousse to leave me alone and he doesn't want to listen I am going to show him." Ranma said as she shot back up to her feet looking for where that duck went in a pissed off mood.

Ranma saw where Mousse went before he had escaped so she had an idea of where she could find him.

After seeing what she saw just right now she did not want to see Ranma fight no more and make sure she was okay. "Ranma stop." Akane yelled out as she frowned, but she didn't listen and went on. "What is going on with him to make him chase after Mousse?" Akane and Shampoo then chased after Ranma to see what she was planning.

* * *

Ranma got around the corner of a building and stood in place only to see Mousse returned to his human form standing right in front of her. "Damn you Saotome having Akane do that to me in the middle of what I was doing to you makes a coward in my eyes." Mousse sputtered.

Ranma only stood there as her anger grew from the comment made by Mousse. They stood there for an awkward few moments neither saying anything.

Akane and Shampoo finally found the two just standing in place wondering what was about to take place.

Ranma finally broke her silence as she composed herself as and spoke up to Mousse. "Mousse I'm warning you leave now. I told you I don't want to fight you today and challenge you on any other day because I am not in the mood." Ranma said coldly.

Mousse responded saying angering. "You're not going to scare me with a warning Saotome. I'll hurt you in a way that you've never been hurt before now prepare to fight." Mousse said as he sent daggers flying Ranma's way.

Ranma then was only thinking about what Mousse just said right now about being hurt in a way that she has never been hurt before.

She remembered being hit in the jaw by that Ladder, being thrown into a wall, and being kicked in the face by Aiden. She remembered how painful it was all together when those thing happened. She then looked up only to see the daggers moving slowly towards her. 'I would like to see you try.'

"Ranma move out of the way!" Akane yelled out worriedly for her.

And that is what she did she ran towards Mousse dodging the daggers and caught him by surprise. "huh how'd you?" Mousse questioned as he was hit in his stomach by Ranma.

Ranma released all her anger on Mousse by hitting Mousse in his jaw first, then in the stomach followed up with a hard opened hand to the face. She proceeded to spin kick him in his stomach followed up with a chop to the throat making it hard for him to breathe. Mousse was now left defenseless as he dropped his arms to his side making him left wide open. Ranma then unleashed Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken all over Mouse's body and he only took it. When the final hit came she sent mouse flying a good 10 feet away from her.

Ranma was breathing hard with the things she had done. She was beating on Mousse so bad she did not realize her hair came undone. After Mousse was sent flying she only moved near him and looked him while he was on the ground. "You're lucky I'm a girl right now because it would've been a lot worse had I been a guy." Ranma sputtered out.

Mousse could barely lift his head off the ground to see Ranma. He was shaking because of how his body was feeling right now and all he could see was Ranma. He only stared at her for a good moment before finally fell unconscious.

Shampoo then came up to pour water over Mousse's body triggering his transformation so he'd be easier to carry home

Akane followed Shampoo to make sure Mousse was down and he was. Just seeing the impact Ranma left behind was so unlike her and she wondered what could make her do something like this. "Ranma what did he do to make you do this to him?" No respond came when Akane turned around to find that he was gone

"Where Ranma?" Shampoo gasped as she questioned Akane carrying Mousse in her arms.

"I don't know, but I need to talk with him soon and find out why is he acting like this." Akane said with a worried look on her face for her fiancé.

"Ranma must be in school to hide from too too mean girl." Shampoo said with a dirty smirk on her face.

Akane got angry at Shampoo for calling her a mean girl, but didn't have time because she needed to know where Ranma was. ""Thanks Shampoo Maybe he is in there I'll check right now." Akane said out gruntedly.

With that shampoo left with mousse back to the nekohanten while Akane made her way back to the school.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside Furikan High**

Nabiki was in the school eating her bento when she heard commotion coming from outside. She got up from her seat and went to the nearest window and started watching what unfolded between Ranma and Mousse

She saw the whole thing that happened on how she took down Mousse like she did Kuno, really violently. She then saw Mousse aided by Shampoo. while Ranma ran away with no one seeing her except for Nabiki.

Based off what she seen so far she immediately knew something was going on with Ranma to be acting this way. 'This has gotten out of hand I have got to find out what is going on with Ranma right now before things get worse.' Nabiki thought as she was watching Ranma run back into the school

"Hey Erza, Asuka I need you to do something for me." Nabiki said to her employees.

"What is it you need boss?" One of the girls asked.

"I need you to spy on Ranma for me and tell me if does anything out of the ordinary." Nabiki said.

"Okay we'll do it, but may I ask why?" Asuka asked.

"Something is going on with him that I don't know about and I'm trying to find out why. That's why I need you two to spy on him for me so he doesn't think that something is going on if I try something. Is that good enough for you." Nabiki explained as best she can to her employers.

Both girls nodded and did what they were told.

* * *

The bell rang to go back to class and things proceeded on with the day.

When Akane got back to class she found Ranma in their home room just sitting at her desk writing on a piece of paper. Akane just sat next to her for the rest of the day, but neither spoke to one another.

Akane only glimpsed at Ranma trying to figure out what has been going on with her and the same question kept on replaying in her head. 'What is going on with him.'

 **Later**

School was finally let out with the final bell ringing with everybody leaving the class in a hurry.

Akane went out and waited to see when Ranma would come and walk home together, but there was no sign of her. 'Where is he? He is usually out by now.' Akane thought to herself looking for her fiancé.

Akane was standing there looking at the building hoping to see when her fiancé would come out, but when looking around she got the opposite. She saw Ranma was still sitting in their home room looking down at something. "What is he still doing in there." Akane wondered as she ran back inside to see what Ranma was up to.

* * *

Ranma was the only student left in the classroom along with sitting at her desk.

wondered why she was still here if school was let out already. It also felt unusual to her that Ranma of all people would stay behind when school would be let out. She decided to call her out and figure out why. "Ranma dear school is let out what are you still doing here?"

No respond came as Ranma was looking down on her desk writing something

was annoyed by the fact that she didn't respond so she got up from her desk and went up to her. She tapped her on the shoulder and Ranma looked up to see it was his teacher. "ohh hey teach what is it you need?"

"Ranma that are you still doing here. You are passing all your classes here so far, there is no need for you to stay." Mrs. Hinako asked confused.

Ranma then answered her question on why she was still here. "I needed a quiet place to write something to someone and this is the only place I know where I know I won't be disturbed. I just finished writing right now so I'll be out of you hair."

"My apologies then I didn't realize..." stopped mid sentence as there was something strange about Ranma's paper that she was writing on out of the corner of her eye. She looked at it for a good minute before she realized that what she was reading wasn't Japanese, but English words. She was surprised by the fact that one of her students knew another language.

"Ranma... How do you know how to write in English." said confused as she was trying to figure out how she knew it.

Before Ranma could answer her question she asked something else."Before I answer your question can you answer mine?" She asked trying to be safe that could not read her paper.

Mrs. Hinako nodded her head yes.

"Do you know how to read in English?" She asked.

"No, but I recognize the writing when I did my studies back in school. But how did you learn a different language?" Mrs. Hinako asked curiously.

Ranma only gave a light smirk at her and she spoke. "I have always known how to write in English for the last five years and I know a couple of others as well, but English is the one that comes the easiest to me. I also know how to speak it as well here I'll show you."

Ranma cleared her voice and said the following. _"I know how to speak English. I have known it for about five years now ever since I went to America."_ Ranma said fluently with no stutter.

"Did you understand what I said?" Ranma asked her teacher calmly.

shook her head no and was very impressed as well. "That is amazing Ranma why haven't you spoke up like that before?" asked in amazement.

"Because I never needed until now to write a letter to someone I know who doesn't speak our language." Ranma frowned as she knew who she was talking about.

"Well may I ask you to read it to me in Japanese so that way I can hear what you are putting." asked nicely.

"Actually it's kind of personal that I don't want talk about with anyone except to whom I'm writing to." Ranma frowned even more at her teacher.

"Ohh I see." sighed softly because she wanted to know what her student wrote to display her language skills.

"Anyways I'm done writing and I'll be out of your hair now, but before I go can I ask something from you." Ranma asked politely as she stood up from her desk.

"What is it that you need?" asked lightly.

"Do you have an envelope, stamps, and hot water that I can use." Ranma looked up to her teacher as nodded and went back to her desk to get the thing that her students asked of her.

Mrs. Hinako returned to Ranma with everything in her hands and handed them off to her.

Ranma then proceeded to fold his letter into the envelope and lick it shut. She then opened up the thermal and poured warm water on herself transforming her to he in front of his teacher. Ranma place the thermal on the desk and proceeded to the window and turned back towards his teacher. "Thank you sensei I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Ranma." waved goodbye as he jumped out of the window.

only looked out the window and she heard running heading towards her way.

Akane busted in gasping. "Ranma where is he?"

"Ohh I'm sorry darling ranma just left." said guilty knowing the trouble Akane did to get up those flight of stairs to find her fiancé.

Akane face planted to the ground in disbelief. "Can't I catch a break today." Akane moaned out.

* * *

 **Hey guys make sure to let me know what you think on how my story is coming along. Also if there are thing you would like me to put in my story then comment them down and I'll try my best to see if I can make it work. Ohh and the part where ranma would start speaking English would be italicized to let you know that other charecters are speaking in another language. Anyways I'll make sure to come out with the next part as soon as possible when it's done because this one took me a while since I was trying to figure out how Ranma would react with mouse with the mood he was in through the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 4: The violin**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahashi**

* * *

.

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

"Character Speaking English"

#panda sign#

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma was still falling down from leaving the window at Furikan and he finally landed softly when he reached the bottom. Ranma then looked at the envelope he had in his hand and had one thing on his mind. 'I got to send this letter to find out from him. hopefully he gets it we need to talk.' with that in mind Ranma ran for the school gates and headed off to get his letter delivered.

Little did he know when he ran off he was being spied on by Nabiki's employees that were hiding in the bushes.

"We better follow him to find out for nabs what is going on Asuka." Erza said urgently as they left there hiding spot to follow Ranma.

"You mean to tell me he just left right now." Akane whimpered out after finding out her fiancé was not there.

"Yes I'm afraid so Akane, he just left to do something important right now." said as she put her finger on her chin. "But I think he may have went to a post office after he jumped out the window if you want to meet him there."

"Post office why do you think he went there?" Akane questioned her teacher with a confused look on her face.

"He wrote a letter to someone that he knows and he asked me for an envelope and stamps to use. If you leave right now I think can catch him." then looked at the time on the wall and realized she needed to be somewhere "I'm sorry Akane, but I need to be somewhere right now this is all that I can give you about where Ranma might be."

"It's okay, but I hope you are right that he is there." Akane said with a fake smile as she left the school in search for her fiancé so she could give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the nekohanten**

Shampoo and Mousse arrived at the restaurant with Cologne coming to the aid of Mousse as she saw he was defeated and brought home by Her granddaughter once again.

"I take it that it was son-in-laws work again was it not?" Cologne asked Shampoo as she brought Mousse to the table to be examined.

"Yes great grandmother airen hurt stupid duck boy real good today." Shampoo said as she was relieved from carrying that duck all the way home.

"Very Well then bring the kettle and I will examine him." Cologne requested.

Shampoo went into the kitchen and got the hot kettle on the stove and brought it back into the main room and poured it over an unconscious Mousse.

When Mousse returned to human form he shot open his eyes and gained consciousness. He then started yelling in agony in pain as he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his torso.

Cologne only starred on as she thought he was couldn't take the hot water and making himself look like an idiot. Cologne shook her head and used her staff to hit Mousse on his head. Mousse had stop yelling and was knocked back on the ground and he felt even more pain, but it hurt to much to even yell again. Cologne then yelled at him. "Mousse calm yourself and put some clothes you fool your in the nude in front of us." Cologne threw a pair of pants towards Mousse's way and he struggled to put them on.

After putting on the pants Mousse felt light headed and he collapsed to the ground.

Cologne hopped her way towards mouse to see how he was doing and he was out cold. While he was like this she thought of opportunity to take a look at Mousse to see what the damages were this time and what she can do for him. "Shampoo dear please carry Mousse up to his room and be with him I'll be up in a bit to aid him."

"Yes great grandmother." Shampoo did as told and took Mousse to his room and laid him on his back with a pillow behind his head.

Cologne then hopped into the room with some healing supplies and started to examine Mousse's body.

The first thing that caught her eyes were the bruises all over his body, but one in particular stuck out to her the most. She noticed there was a big bruise across Mousse's neck that could've been made from a cheap shot. She then got off her stick and poked around his body for any response. She got three as she poked at his ribs. She felt his body for herself by hand and surely enough the three ribs she felt were broken. "No wonder why the boy was yelling so much in pain when he changed back. The bones in his body must have shifted with him when he changed back and it must have given him such terrible pain.

Cologne started to wonder if it was really Ranma that did this because it was never like him to hurt someone like this. "Shampoo are you sure son-in-law did this to Mousse?" Cologne looked up at Shampoo and questioned.

"Yes Shampoo see with very own eyes why you ask?" Shampoo responded with another question.

Cologne then had a worried face. "Because these marks left on Mouse's body, they don't look like his hits. When he usually leaves bruises there are so few and light. Now seeing this these bruises they are very dark. Even the bruise on Mousse's neck is something of a surprise to me that son-in-law would do. Tell me Shampoo did Ranma act any different at all today when you went to go and visit him?" Cologne asked looking up at Shampoo while standing by Mousse to his side.

Shampoo had to think over her question that she just asked and she remembered what happened when she saw Ranma at Furikan. "Yes Ranma act different today. First he didn't want any Shampoos treat I made for airen and froze in place when I mentioned it." Shampoo recalled off the top her memory.

"Anything else?" Cologne asked to be sure that she wasn't missing any tiny details.

"Yes then Mousse came and fight airen, but airen want no fight today with Mouse. Mouse got angry at Ranma and toss chain around airens leg and started spinning him around. Ranma do nothing, he was no fighting back. Mean girl then spray Mouse and Ranma with hose and curse them. Female Ranma was lying on ground, while duck boy ran away. Ranma got up really angry and search for Mousse. Shampoo never seen Ranma like this before." Shampoo explained every little detail as she could to her grandmother for her to understand her broken Japanese.

She then felt a little depressed because she felt as if she was the reason to make Ranma mad in the first place by what she said to him. "I think I say something to airen he did not like to hear because he was so angry after Shampoo said what she said to airen."

Cologne stood there trying to comprehend shampoos story. When she heard Ranma was standing in place it made her wonder why he did so when he heard Shampoo. It made her confused on why he did the things he did to Mousse after what happened. "Shampoo What is it exactly you said that made son-in-law stay in place?"

"Shampoo say Ranma wife make too too sweet treat for husband please take is all said." Shampoo remembered exactly the words she said to Ranma earlier today when she met up with him.

Cologne was trying to think what could it been what shampoo said to ranma that made him freeze up. "I can't think of anything that can make son-in-law so angry but my hunch is telling me it's something you said Shampoo. Don't worry if you did anything wrong to offend son-in-law as you were trying to offer him something nice." Cologne said as she saw Shampoo starting to look depressed for thinking she made Ranma angry in the first place.

But at last Shampoo came to understand none of this was her fault. "Thank you great grandmother for kind words."

"Your quite welcome shampoo. Now if you please leave I'll aid Mousse's wounds and we'll stop by the Tendo dojo a little later and ask why he did what he did to Mouse. Something is going on with son-in-law that we don't know about and we need to see what it is to figure it out.." cologne ordered shampoo nicely

"Hai will do great grandmother." Shampoo responded smiling.

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma was running to the post office as he left school with nothing on his mind than getting his letter to Aiden.

Meanwhile Erza and Asuka were still trying to keep up with Ranma and be kept out of his sight at the same time while following him.

Erza then growled lowly and pouted quietly to Asuka. "Doesn't this guy know when to take a break every once in a while."

"Quite you, we need to find this out for Nabiki so she can figure out what is going on with Ranma." Asuka demanded to Erza as they were hiding around the corners spying on Ranma.

Ranma was still running, while the two girls were still following him.

Ranma can see the day and saw he had plenty of time to stop by the post office. So he decided to turn into the park and rest for a little bit before going on anymore. 'I got plenty of time I need to get my mind right before anything happens that I won't like.' Ranma thought as he was walking towards a bench in the park to set his bag down and sit down.

Erza and Asuka were hiding in the bushes just staring at Ranma wondering what he is doing. "He's probably resting right now this can be our chance too rest up to before he goes off again." Erza whispered as Asuka nodded.

Asuka ignored what Erza just said and she was focused on Ranma's bag and the letter that was poking out of there. "Hey I think I see something that might help what Nabiki might be looking for." Asuka noticed in Ranma's bag.

"What is it?"Erza asked.

"You don't see that letter in Ranma's bag that might be a key to getting some answers for Nabiki." Asuka replied.

Erza questioned her friend as to why she came to a conclusion about that letter. "What makes you so sure that could help Nabiki out?"

"Haven't you noticed Ranma was carrying that letter all the way here when we were following him why would he run all the way here and just put it away now? Unless he is trying to hide something I think that might be our key for Nabiki." Asuka said as she made her point.

Erza understand Asuka's logic at where she was getting at and she decided to go along with it. She and Asuka were also on the same page on getting that letter, but the question still begged on how they were going to get it. "Okay that's a good point, but how are we going to get that letter without being seen without ranma noticing he'll pick up on us if we try to sneak." Erza agreed as she and asuka were trying to think of a plan to get that letter from Ranma.

Ranma was just sitting on the bench thinking a little bit of his past.

His anger start to grow as he remembered being kicked in the face by Aiden. Ranma calmed down for a little bit as he whispered to himself. "I have been waiting years for this opportunity and I'm not going to waste it. I not only want to beat you. I need to beat you to prove something to you and myself." Ranma whispered as he stared off at the lake in front of where he was sitting.

Ranma just sat there for a few moments looking at the lake until he heard a relaxing noise right next to the lake.

Ranma turned his head toward the noise and saw it was a handful of people gathered around a young women playing a violin.

Ranma noticed the women was wearing a black skirt all the way down to her knees while wearing a pair of black leather boots. She wore a red blouse with a black button up vest over herself. She was also wearing a red bandanna around her short brown hair. She was slender, short to about Akane's height, and had pale skin.

Ranma then got up from the bench and walked over to where all the people were gathered around and listened to the violinist play on.

Ranma was starting to completely calm down as he remembered listening to the violin start to bring back a positive memory.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Flashback: three years ago**

Ranma was in a room laying down on a couch, while his left leg was in a brace was resting on a set of pillows. The room was a modern western kind of living room with brown couches and white walls surrounding it.

He was also dressed differently as he wore a red tank top along with some black basketball shorts. His hair was tied back into his usual pigtail only it was a little shorter than it is now.

Ranma then looked out a window as he saw people working in a corn field picking out crops.

He then turned away from the window and just looked inside the room he was in. Ranma started to feel bored now with nothing to do or not being able to move around right now.

That all disappeared though while Ranma was laying down and he saw a women walk into the room to come check up on him. "How are you feeling dear?" The women asked politely.

The women had blonde-brown hair that was let down to her shoulders. Her eyes were extremely hazel to complement her palish yet tanish skin. She wore a red and blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Along with some jeans and boots that matched really quite nicely.

"I'm starting to get better, but man I wish I wasn't like this right now." Ranma said adjusting himself to come in eye contact with the women.

"Ranma you know what the doctor said you can not compete for another week if you do you will only make your leg worse." The women reminded Ranma.

He only gave a heavy sigh to the woman because he she was right. "I know, but I feel as though as if I should be out there right now helping Aiden right now. It's my fault that I put him in that situation where he is by himself and he has no one to help him. If only I realized that something was wrong with my knee none of this would be happening." Ranma blurted out as he felt guilty and angry at himself for not being able to do anything.

The woman noticed how Ranma was talking and she wanted to reassure him of what he was saying. "Ranma none of this is your fault. None of us and not even you were aware that your knee was going to give out on you at that moment. Even before your knee gave out, you were completely healthy and you showed no problems at all that you looked completely fine. And I know you want to help Aiden, but Aiden wants you to rest up so you two can do what you do best when you return back on the road again." The women said so kindly to help Ranma calm down.

it cheered Ranma up that the woman would say that to him, but he still felt like he should be doing something. "I know that, but that's what I miss doing. What I do most which is martial arts and learning this form of the art from Osprey family is the best that I have learned so far in my years of training." Ranma expressed his love for the art because it's the only thing that he had while growing up unlike any other kids his age.

"Well it's true that you have been learning different martial arts styles all around the world with your father, but is that the only thing you want your whole life to be Ranma." The women vaguely explained to Ranma what she was thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma questioned about what the women was talking about

"What I mean is what both you and Aiden do isn't the only thing in life that you can do whenever you can't do it like the situation your in right now." The women reminded of Ranma that he was in a brace. "Whenever Aiden isn't training or isn't on the road he has hobbies he likes to do to kill time for himself. You know how much he loves to play football or do gymnastics over at the facility. Even when he isn't doing that he likes to draw art on his free time. Basically what I am saying haven't you tried anything else other than martial arts to give it a try?"

Ranma only nodded his head no and explained why. "No, when me and pop were on the road he had always told me that the art is all I'll ever need and I shouldn't worry about anything else."

The woman only made a frown on her face from what Ranma just said. "I swear once that dumbass dad of yours wakes up I am going to beat him for treating you so unfairly." She then focused back onto the main conversation that they were having. "Ranma what your father told you is a complete lie. You should be able to explore new things other than martial arts because it can make you more of an interesting person to become. Why don't you use this week to find out something that would interest you and give it a try you might even like it more than martial arts."

Ranma just gave a small chuckle to what the woman just said. "Nothing is going to replace my love for the art, but now that I think about it I completely understand you there is more to life than just fighting. Maybe I ought to do something new while I'm still recovering and see if I might like it." He said in a curious voice as he was trying to figure out what he would do beside the art.

The women then spoke up before Ranma could even speak. "Well I'll let you think about what you might to do, but for right now you need your rest."

Ranma nodded and laid his head back on the couch and took a nap as the women left the room to let him rest. 'hmm what do I want to do.' He thought to himself as he went into a deep slumber.

 _45 minutes later_

Ranma finally awoke as he was still laying on the couch that he slept on. He just sat up looking at nothing trying to wake up from his nap, but still thinking what he would like to do for the next week.

He then thought about what the woman said about Aiden and he thought about doing those. 'I think I would love to give footballs try. It's fast paced, hard core, and competitive. But based on how things are now I'll have to wait another time to do that.'

He then thought about drawing like Aiden, but he shot that idea down because he didn't have the patience for it.

The next thing he that came to his mind was watching some TV, but that sounded too boring to him since he can do that whenever.

He then thought he could maybe play a game, but there was nobody around for him to hang around with to do so.

"Shit this is harder than I thought. I still don't know what I would want to do that doesn't have to deal with the art." He told himself as he trying figure what he was going to do.

He then looked over at the coffee table right in front of him and he saw a deck of cards laying in front of him. An idea came to him as he picked up the deck and tried standing them up next to each other.

Each time he tried though the card castle would collapse on him. He got annoyed with this and decided to give up on that.

Ranma sat there for a few moments trying to think, but nothing came to him on what he wanted to do. He then laid down back on the couch and did nothing.

When Ranma was laying down he heard a faint scratching sound from where he was sitting. He heard it was coming outside the room he was staying in and decided to check it out as he hopped on his one good leg into a dark hallway. Ranma saw at the end of the hallway was a light source to the right and that is where the noise was coming from.

Carefully not putting weight on the bad leg he hopped towards the doorway. As he was getting closer the scratchy sound started to sound relaxing and more fluent. Ranma then got to the door and creeped in to see what it was. What he saw was the blonde-brown women closing her eyes sitting in a chair with a violin against her chest.

The woman was playing the violin so good it made Ranma go into a trance just listening to her play. After a little bit though the woman finally stopped playing the violin and she opened her eyes.

The women noticed Ranma in the doorway. "Ranma what are you doing out of are supposed to be resting." The women said strictly.

"Ohh sorry, it's just that I heard a noise and I was wondering what it was. So I decided to check out what it was." Ranma said apologetically.

The woman noticed what Ranma had said and she explained to him what she was doing. "Well I'm playing my violin right now. I learned how to play when I was a little girl and I'm just attached to playing the violin. it's a good way to kill time for me whenever I get the chance to play it."

"It sounds so beautiful how it was played." Ranma said as he was starting at the smooth brown wooden violin.

The women noticed Ranma's eyes on her violen and thought of something. "Ranma do you remember what we talked earlier about finding something that you would like to do."

Ranma remembered what she was talking about and he simply nodded.

"Well how would you like to learn to play the violin. Just seeing the way you were looking at my violin gave me the idea that you might be interested." The woman said.

After thinking it over Ranma knew he was interested in learning on how to play the violin so he spoke up to the women. "I would like that. I never knew how to play any kind of instrument and just listening to the violin right now just makes me wonder if I can make music like you just did."

The woman only smiled at him and she got up to help take a seat. "That is very good Ranma that you want to do this. Here take this and I'll start teaching you the basics." The women said kindly as she handed the violin over to Ranma to practice.

Five hours have passed and Ranma was playing the violin with ease.

The woman just watched as she was smiling in surprise watching Ranma learn to play the violin in such a short amount of time. "Ranma you learned so fast to play. You learned what takes people months to play the violin in just five hours." The women said in surprise as she watched ranma play a full song on the violin so clean and no mistakes.

"What can I say I'm a fast learner." Ranma said confidentially.

"Ranma you are on a high level now of playing the violen in such a really short time that's amazing." the women said proudly.

"It's all thanks to you. I really enjoyed learning from you on how to play and I really want to see what kind of songs that I can play by myself on here." Ranma bowed to the woman gracefully. "I want to say thank you for taking up some of your time to teach how to play."

When heard what Ranma said her smile disappeared. "You are quite welcome Ranma." She said in a low tone then looked at Ranma.

Ranma notice the tone in and wondered why she sounded that way. " are you alright. Did I say something wrong?"

She then only shook her head no and she spoke up. "No no no Ranma you didn't do nothing wrong it's just the way you said my name." said respectively.

"Did I offend you by the way I said it. If so I'm sorry." Ranma said apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize Ranma. It is just that you made me realize something when you said my name."

"What is it?" Ranma questioned respectively.

"Well I realized that you have been living with us for some time now and during that time we have gotten to know you. You have been on a training trip for nine years with your father and you haven't had much family to meet have you." said in a kindly matter.

What she said was true and Ranma nodded his head and felt a little sad that he never got to meet his family before Genma took him away on the training trip.

then went up to Ranma and grabbed onto his hands. "Ranma you deserve better and when my husband brought you in we were able to give that to you. I just want to say that you are a part of this family and you should respect us as your family. And I'm sorry for bringing this up, but if you do not mind I would really like it if you would call me mom since you have never had the chance to meet yours."

Ranma looked at to her eyes and went over how thoughtful that was of to say that. He never knew that was the way she saw him as a son to her. He never knew anything about his own mother because he was too young to even remember her. And here is someone that is wants to be his mother to him and be there for. After going through what he was thinking in his head Ranma finally spoke up. "I really appreciate you teaching me how to play the violin…mom'" Ranma said with a light smile.

The woman smiled back at him and she lean towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really care about you a lot my son."

Ranma then returned to playing the violin and faded out of his memorie to hear the women still playing her violin in the park.

* * *

.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Asuka asked staring at Ranma jsut standing in place watching some girl play her violin.

"Who cares now that he is out this is our chance to get that letter from Ranma's bag before he comes back." Erza and Asuka urgently went over to Ranma's bag and got the letter that they have been looking for.

They went back to the bushes to look at the letter to see what he had wrote. "Hold on we don't want to leave any clues to Ranma that he is missing his letter so let's just take a picture of what we need and return it back to his bag." Asuka said

"Alright that sounds like a good plan." Erza said as she held the letter to the sky to see the writing through the envelope, but she couldn't make out what it said because it was written in a different language. "Damn it, I can't read it, but still take a picture and we can translate this later for Nabiki." Erza ordered Asuka.

Asuka took the picture and it came out of her camera. "I never knew Ranma knew another language let alone write it." Asuka said in surprise.

"Well he's been here in Nerima for two years now and he still manages to surprise everyone with something new, but I wonder why he is writing in a different language." Erza said as she took her eyes off the letter and back towards Ranma still standing there listening to the women playing her violin.

"Okay Asuka go put it back." Erza ordered.

"Me why do I have to do it?" Asuka questioned in shock.

"Well I don't want to get seen by Ranma that's all" Erza said.

"And what about me I don't want to get caught by him either." Asuka pouted.

The two girls were arguing over who was going to put the letter back but still couldn't decide.

* * *

.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma listened on to the women playing the violen and it brought a smile to his face for the first time today.

Ranma felt calm and generous that he dove into his pocket and pulled out whatever yen he had left in his pocket and threw it in the case of the violinist. 'Time to get going now.' Ranma thought as he needed to get the letter to the post office before they closed and walked over to the bench where his bag was sitting.

Ranma found that the letter was still in his bag when he got there. "There that wasn't so hard was it." Asuka explained as she had leaves in her hair as so was Erza's.

"Whatever lets just go give Nabiki what we found and be done with this." Both girls nodded and creeped away making sure no one noticed them.

Ranma picked up his bag when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Ranma turned around to see who it was and it was the violinist behind him. This was a complete surprise to him and he didn't know what she wanted. He didn't want to be rude so he thought he would make small talk if the woman came up to him for some reason. "Oh hey... umm you play the violin really good out there you know." Ranma said as he was complementing the violinist violin skills, but was wondering why the she was in front of him

She only smiled at him then held her hand out towards Ranma and to show that it was the yen that he had give her. The woman finally spoke up. "Thank you for your compliment and yen about my skills, but I don't take any money for my performances. I appreciate that you did do that for me though." The violinist said gracefully as she gave a sweet smile towards Ranma.

Ranma saw the sweet smile on her face, but he to turn her down on her offer. "No thank you keep the yen listening to you today actually made my day."

"Are you sure you don't want your yen back I really don't need it." She said as she pulled the yen back towards herself trying to figure out why he didn't take back his yen.

"I'm sure listening to you today made me smile for the first time today." Ranma said nicely

The violinist stood there for a moment. "Thank you for your generosity and I'm happy to have made your day brighter." The violinist bowed.

"Your welcome and listening to you made me think of the days of when I used to play the violin." Ranma mentioned.

"You know how to play the violin that is pretty cool I have never meet another violinist player before." The violinist said is surprise.

"Yeah I used to, but it has been while since I last played. I really enjoyed it playing, but I haven't had a violin to play on in about three years. If I could I would buy one, but I can't afford it." Ranma said.

The violinist then only smiled at Ranma just said and she offered out her hand again to shake his. "I'm Kay, Kay Suzuki." The violinist said.

Ranma saw what she was doing and he shook her hand back and gave Kay his name. "I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

"So you said that you haven't had a violin to play on a while right. Well how about you use mine I would like to see you play." Kay asked politely

Ranma stood there for a good moment a little shocked from what Kay just said. "Uhhh…not to be rude or anything, but I just meet you and your asking me to play the violin for you."

Kay then had a light blush across her face from embarrassment. "Sorry I rarely ever talk with new people and I just don't know how to start a conversation right."

Ranma understood what she said and he felt bad that Kay doesn't know how to talk right with people. "It's okay it just came to me as unexpected you know. And about me playing the violin I'm not sure about it it has been a while since I last played and I feel as I am not as good as I once was."

Kay only brought up her violin before him and she spoke up. "I don't care if you're really bad I just want to hear what you got. I rarely ever meet any new people and it even rarer that I meet someone who plays the violin. I want to see how another violinist plays so I can compare it to mine." Kay said as she handed off her violen off to Ranma.

Ranma took the violin and looked back at Kay. He wasn't sure about playing the violin right then and there, but a thought came to him knowing thatKay wasn't going to judge based on how he played. He then decided to go with the idea and he brought the violin to his neck. "Alright here is what I got." Ranma said as he was setting himself up to play the violin, but he was cut off when he heard a slicing sound heading his way.

Ranma turned to see what it was and he saw a red bamboo umbrella heading his way and pushed Kay out of the way to protect her. Ranma caught the umbrella and looked the way it came from. "Dammit Ryoga what do you want." Ranma said angrily as he threw the umbrella towards Ryoga.

Ryoga caught his umbrella back and responded to Ranma. "Ranma how dare you disrespect Akane by flirting with another."

Ranma just facepalmed hard over what Ryoga just said and was just one big misunderstanding. "Hey man you got the wrong idea I was not flirting with anyone." Just as Ranma finished saying that Ryoga threw bandannas his way.

"Liar you were flirting with another girl and disrespecting Akane." Ryoga said out loudly.

Ranma now knew where this was going and he readied himself for the battle he was about to have. "So I take it you won't listen to what I have to say."

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga yelled out charging after Ranma.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back and I was thinking about it and I'm going to ask you here. Do any of you guys want me to put this story on hold for a little bit and work on Kasumi cares because I have been rewriting this story for the last month and I feel like I need to work on something new. I'll leave that up to you guys so comment on what you want. Also I just created a deviantart and I'm thinking of posting my art on there to help support my stories so that way I can give you guys a visual representation of what I am talking about. My name is Jay-R0CK and make sure to go and follow me if you want to see what I can draw. Anyways that is what I have to say and I'll see y'all in the next story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 5: who I become**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

.

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

"Character Speaking English"

#panda sign#

* * *

.

* * *

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE." Ryoga yelled out charging after Ranma.

"Kay you might want to get out the way for this is not going to go well." Ranma said to her as he got into a fighting stance reading for Ryoga's attack.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy?" Kay asked worriedly.

"You don't need to worry about me I have had plenty of run ins with him before and this one is no different." Ranma said confidently.

Kay only nodded with slight concern to Ranma's warning as she grabbed her violin then backed off to a safe distance to watch what was going to unfold.

Ryoga was still charging while all that went down and he was as ready as was Ranma ready to fight each other.

"Let's do this." Ranma whispered to himself as Ryoga popped up in front of him ready to send the first blow.

Ranma blocked his punch by crossing his arms across his chest and taking the blow, but immediately broke his defense as he went into offense and gave a roundhouse kick to him, but missed.

Both young men wasted no time and immediately traded blows with one another, but neither were able to land a shot.

Kay was watching on as the two fought and she was astonished about what she was seeing. "Wow this is amazing I can feel the wind coming off there punches and kicks from here." Kay whispered as she was witnessing a fight that she has never seen before unlike any other.

Finally after all the dodging it was Ryoga who landed the first hit across Ranma's stomach and sent him flying towards the tree in the park. Ranma broke through two trees but got up, dusted himself off and got back in the fight.

Ranma charged toward Ryoga and tackled him down to the ground. Ranma immediately got back up and was about to stomp Ryoga's chest in,but he managed to move out of the nick of time by doing a back roll onto his feet. As soon as Ryoga got to his feet he insulted the pigtailed martial artist "what's wrong can't hit…"

Ranma caught him with him with his right hand across his jaw knocking him back to a knee on the ground. "You were saying." Ranma said back.

Ryoga got back up to his feet as well and returned to the fight as both young men were trading blows from kicks to punches for a really good amount of time.

"It's amazing watching them fight and keep coming back up after taking a hit that no ordinary person can take. I wonder how one of them can compare up to Uncle Suzuki." Kay commented on both the martial artists skills about how strong they were.

As they were fighting it started to pick up with one backing up from one another and people having to dive out of their way not to get hurt.

When they were fighting they ran into Asuka and Scarlet who were walking throughout the park after they were done spying on Ranma and got what they needed.

"I wonder what Ranma wrote down what we can't read." Asuka said as she looked at the picture of the envelope.

"Who knows what he wrote down it can probably be a letter to one of his other fiancé's that we don't know about and he wrote it in another language just in case someone might have founded." Scarlet stated her own opinion until both girls heard a noise behind them.

They saw it was both Ranma and Ryoga fighting with each other again and only head their way. "quick dive out of the way Asuka." Scarlet yelled out for her friend as they both jumped out of the way.

However Asuka dropped the photo of the letter when she hit the ground when she landed and it flew off in the wind from the martial artist punches and landed in the lake of the park. "NOOOOO… Nabiki is going to kill us that we didn't bring anything back." Asuka worried for themselves as to what Nabiki might do to them if they came back to her empty handed to her without any info about Ranma.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Akane was walking her way onto the post office hoping to find her fiance there, but stopped at the park when she heard crashing sounds and decided to take a look at what it was. She had an idea of who it was so she went to be sure. 'Maybe he is here, no one in this town makes ruckus like him.' Referring to her fiance as she thought.

She ran to the park and what she saw would make what she thought was right. It was Ranma fighting with Ryoga once more. 'Dammit doesn't he know to stop picking on Ryoga.' Akane thought as she jumped to conclusion as to why they were fighting. "RANMA STOP PICKING ON RYOGA!" she yelled so loud that it made both martial artist stay in place to wonder who said that.

Both men turned around and saw it was Akane that was behind them. "Huh Akane What are you doing here?" Ranma wondered as he saw Akane where he was standing.

"I'm trying to look for you, but you are here trying to pick a fight with Ryoga." Akane said angrily with a mad look on her face.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, he's the one that charged after me for a fight." Ranma said back to her.

Ryoga not wanting to be blamed by Akane for starting the fight he thought of way to get himself out the situation. "Well Your were the one flirting with the girl over there." Ryoga pointed at Kay as to who he was talking about to Akane.

Kay only saw Ryoga pointing at her, but didn't know how she was part of this. She only looked on at both martial artist and Akane who was starting to give a mad look to Ranma.

"RANMA!" Akane said coldly. "You are trying to hit on other girls when I'm worried about you." She said in more anger. "Ryoga go ahead and do what you want with him." Akane said as she turned her back towards Ranma.

"Wait Akane it's not what it looks like." Ranma said as he was trying to talk to Akane, but was cut off when he dodged a flying kick coming from Ryoga.

Ranma and Ryoga were back where they started and resumed their match. "Dammit I don't need this right now." Ranma whispered to himself as they both started to fight each other again.

Kay only saw as the two men were fighting each other again, but her eyes locked on Akane. She decided to confront her about believing what Ryoga said and making it a harder day on Ranma. So she walked up to Akane and spinner her around. "Hey what is wrong with you, don't you think it'll be a good idea to know the full story first before jumping to conclusion."

"What is wrong with me he is the one being an idiot by flirting with another girl and doing it behind his fiancé's back." Akane replied back.

"Flirting...He wasn't flirting with me." Kay put her hand across her chest from the cause of disbelief that she was hearing right now. "Earlier I was playing my violin in the park and Ranma so happened to come by and listen to me. He liked my performance and he gave me some yen for my talent and walked away, but I don't accept money for my performances so I decided to give it back to him when he walked away and caught him. He didn't want the yen back and he told me to keep it, but right as we were introducing each other that stupid idiot over there threw his umbrella at us and wanted to start a fight with Ranma." Kay explained the long story to Akane to get her facts straight.

Akane just face palmed because she knew now that she made a horrible mistake now by letting the fight go on between them. "Crap why do I always do this."

Both women watched the two fighting still, but it was too close to call who was going to win.

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma was dodging all the attacks Ryoga was throwing while Ryoga was studying how Ranma moves when he dodges. After studying his movements though he came up with a plan to get an advantage. 'I have to get this right, this move I try next maybe the finishing blow.' He thought as to when he going to use his next move.

Carefully Ryoga allowed himself to get pushed back on purpose to set up the move while Ranma was charging towards him, but quickly he saw that Ranma's guard was let down and he saw and opening. "Bingo." Ryoga said with a smirk on his face.

As he saw Ranma charging towards him he decided to forcefully lift his right foot in the air and connect it to his chin.

Ranma saw what was coming his way and he was able to dodge it in time before he could get hit in the face. Now he was under Ryoga's foot, while his leg was in the air.

However, when Ranma dodged Ryoga's kick it felt weird. It felt weird because it didn't feel as Ranma meant to dodge his kick on purpose. More as if his body reacted on his own than him having to think. It must have been muscle memory for Ranma because whatever it was what Ryoga did just made his world move slow around him and Ranma was able to look at him in the position he was in.

As he saw Ryoga's foot coming towards him a quick flash of Aiden in Ryoga's place came to Ranma of him kicking him in the face.

After that Ranma saw what was coming his way and his temper let loose. He dodged Ryoga's kick and grabbed his leg, while it was still in the air and flung him over his shoulder onto the ground hard flat on his back.

Ranma let go of Ryoga's leg and pounced on top of him hitting across his face multiple times as hard as he can. Every time Ranma's fist connected to his face the sound of nasty skin on skin contact could be heard throughout the park.

"Oh my kami! What has gotten into him he has lost it." Akane said worriedly as she saw the fight shift to a beat down on Ryoga and hearing the nasty hitsg given to him.

"We have to stop him right now before something get worse." Kay said urgently to Akane as both women nodded and rushed towards Ranma.

Ranma was not stopping at all he was beating on a defenseless Ryoga now.

Ryoga still conscious felt every blow connect to his face, but his body wouldn't move at all from the shock of the fight on how it turned out. 'What has gotten into him, usually when we fight we fight, but this just feels like if I did something to set him off.' Ryoga thought as he was getting punched repeatedly across his face again and again that he finally started to swell up from the punches.

Ranma was still beating on Ryoga, he still saw that his eyes were wide open and he was conscious so he still decided to throw even more punches while Akane was calling out to him.

"RANMA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Akane yelled seriously and worried for what he might do next.

He didn't do so, but kept on punching Ryoga.

"RANMA, PLEASE STOP THIS HE HAS HAD ENOUGH!" Akane said worriedly as she was now concerned about Ryoga well being.

Again Ranma didn't stop and he continued to beat on him.

"RANMAAAAA!" Akane yelled loudly as she could to get Ranma to hear her.

A few more punches later Ranma had another hot flash. When he was punching Ryoga he saw himself in his place getting punched and stopped punching as he soon realized what that hot flash was about. He then looked at his hands and was now scared. 'No I'm not him.' He thought making a scared face as he looked up from his hands to see a beaten up Ryoga laying on the ground.

Akane and Kay saw the scared look on his face and were now worried about him more than Ryoga that something was wrong with him.

Ranma's scardness went away when he got himself together and decided to pick up Ryoga from his shirt.

"Ranma please don't hurt him more he is already hurt bad enough." Akane said trying to plead for Ryoga.

Ranma then calmed down and looked over at his fiancé and talked to her right. "Don't worry I'm not I just want to say something to him." He said as he was looking into Ryoga's one good eye with the other eye being swollen and shut.

It sent shivers through Ryoga's body to see him like this and be staring at him like that. He just wanted to get out of there to live to fight another day with him, but Ranma was holding on tight as he was trying to escape.

Finally Ranma spoke up. "Ryoga listen to me and listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say this once." Ranma said in a cold angered tone.

Ryoga only nodded to what he said and listened on.

"If you are going to beat me you are going to beat me, but never and I mean never use that move on me again you got that." He stresses out his warning to Ryoga, but only nodded to him and let him go as he finished making him fall onto the ground. Ranma then got his bag from the bench that he was sitting at earlier and walked off.

Akane saw the anger in Ranma's eyes were dying down as he walked past both her and Kay and she was starting to get worried something is going on to make Ranma be this way. "Wait up Ranma where are you going?" Akane asked as he was walking off, but he didn't answer. "I better follow him just to make sure something else doesn't go wrong." Akane said out loudly.

"May I come along I would like to ask him questions myself." Kay said as she was looking at Akane.

Akane has thought about taking a girl she just met to ask her fiancé some questions, but a second thought came to her and maybe she could get some more info about what happened just before she got to the park. "Sure only if you don't mind me asking some questions myself along the way."

"Not at all." Kay said.

With an agreement both girls followed Ranma wherever he was going and asked questions along the way to each other.

* * *

.

* * *

Nabiki was now just getting home from school until she stopped at the gates of her home and heard running coming from behind her. She turned around to see it was her two employees running towards her."they must have messed up if they are running towards me like this." Nabiki said as she pinched her head in disappointment.

Finally when then Asuka and Scarlet reached Nabiki they were panting from the long run they had to get to her.

"So what is it that you have for me about Ranma." Nabiki said with her hands on her hips hoping that her employees would have found out something.

"About that Nabiki we had something to bring you that might have been useful, but it got destroyed." Asuka spoke up for the both of them in a nervous tone.

Nabiki had a curious look on her face at what they might have found, but she was mad at the fact that they lost something to help figure out what might be going on with Ranma "What… What is it that you found and how did you lose it?"

"Well umm we followed Ranma right after school and we noticed he had a letter in his hand when he left." Scarlet explained the first part of the story.

"But then he stopped by the park to rest by a bench and we decided to hide in the bushes behind him. Then I noticed he put the letter in his bag and I came up with the idea of taking it from him while he wasn't looking." Asuka explained what she remembered. "Luckily for us he got up and went to listen to some women play a violin and we used that opportunity to go over to his bag and take the letter."

"However, when we got the letter we didn't want to take a chance of letting him know his letter went missing so we decided to hold it up to the sun and take a picture of the letter of what we could see, leave with what we got." Scarlett Mentioned out her part of the story.

Nabiki was intrigued now that they found something useful for her to work with, but was now starting to get suspicious of how they lost the photo. "So you care to explain why you don't have the photo of the letter with you right now." Nabiki said with a sinister look on her face.

Both the girls turned blue from the look Nabiki told them because they knew something bad would happen if she found out the truth.

Finally Asuka spoke up and explained what happened in a nervous tone. "Well when we were leaving the park Ranma got into another fight with Ryoga and they were running towards us. We had to jump out of the way so that way we wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, but as we jumped I had the letter in my hand and it slipped out. The wind then blew it away into the lake in the park and we couldn't get it back." Asuka explained what happened to the photo of the letter.

"You idiots you had one job to do." Nabiki got mad at the fact that her employees lost a chance to find out what has been wrong with Ranma today and now they blew it. "Your two are going to pay big time for this."

"Please Nabiki don't get mad at us we tried our best to get you what you want please don't make us something terrible." Both girls pleaded for mercy from Nabiki for what she might do to them.

"And why should I unless one of you two can give me something useful right now you are going to pay the price for not getting me what I want." Nabiki said in a cold tone. She then got an idea that she should have asked in the first place to clear everything up. "Hold on you may not have to pay the price if you can tell me one thing that I should've asked in the very beginning." Nabiki switched from a serious boss to her business women act

"Oh please we'll say anything what is it that you want to know." both girls prayed their hands together and were on both knees thankful that Nabiki had a change of heart to give them a second chance.

Nabiki saw this and asked on. "When you took a picture of that letter did you read what it said?"

Both girls then looked at each other in worry because they did look at the letter, but they couldn't read it since it was in a different language. "Umm the thing was Nabs we did try to read the letter, but we couldn't because it was written in a different language that we can't understand. I also read the mailing address and his handwriting matched with the handwriting in the letter so I'm guessing he wrote that himself." Scarlet spoke up.

Nabiki was surprised that Ranma was carrying a letter that was written in a language that she never knew that he could write in "Do you know what kind of language it was he wrote in?"

"Well from the looks of it they looked like english letters." Scarlet said in a guessing tone.

Nabiki had to think for a moment trying to piece the puzzle together, but had a hard time coming to a conclusion of what it could mean. She then looked at her scared employees. "Thank you I will see what I can do with this information that you have given me." Nabiki said as she turned away from both girls and walked into her home.

Both girls were fazed by the fact that they were let off easy this time.

"Why did she need to know why it was written in another language what can she get out of that?" Asuka asked scaredly, but was interrupted by Scarlet grabbing her shoulders.

"Who cares let's just get out of here before Nabiki changes her mind and makes us do more of her dirty work." Scarlet said scared as she grabbed Asuka and ran away from the Tendo dojo.

* * *

.

* * *

As Nabiki entered her own home she immediately let everyone know she was there and was greeted back from Kasumi and Nodako coming from the kitchen.

Nabiki decided to enter the kitchen and get a snack as Nodako and Kasumi were preparing the meal for tonight's dinner.

Kasumi noticed her sister in the kitchen as she was cutting the food. "Oh hello Nabiki how was your day at school today?" She said in a cheerful tone.

Nabiki responded after she got a bag of chip from the cabinet. "Today was a very interesting day different from usual." She said in a modest tone as she ate a chip and looked away from her sister.

"Oh how so Nabiki?" Kasumi said as she stopped cutting the food to dump into the boiling pot.

"Well let's just say this has to with Ranma acting different today." Nabiki said.

Nodako was by the sink cleaning some of the kitchen utensils when she heard Nabiki brought up her son's name and stopped to listen in. She mostly wanted to listen because of the way he acted this morning wasn't like himself and wanted to know what is going on with her son right now. "Nabiki what has my son done that is different from your other days at school." She said in a concerning voice as she turned toward her.

Nabiki knew they had to know what had happened today or else thing would get worse if things wouldn't resolve. She then put her bag of chips down and explained. "Well first when we walking to school Ranma was walking on top of the fence, while we were on the ground. We decided to ask him about what had happened last night while we were walking, but we didn't know that he stopped when he didn't answer. From what I saw he didn't respond to anything. After a moment or two he just ran off from us to the school and Akane had chased him while I walked." She explained the first part of the long story.

Nodako wondered why her son would do that run off with no reason, it was now starting to get her skeptical. "Please go on." She wanted to know more of the story.

Nabiki then resumed to her story. "So after he got to the school we caught him and asked what's going on and all he said was that it didn't matter. I know he was lying and I had caught him on about it and to tell the truth about it or else I would find out for myself. He still didn't budge after I said that." She snapped her fingers to exaggerate her story.

"Then Akane asked why he didn't want to talk about and he was going to say something until he was cut off by Kuno baby. Kuno wanted to challenge him to a match, but he refused saying that he wasn't in the mood to fight and they can do it another day." After Nabiki said that last part both Soun and Genma came running in.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN FIGHT ANOTHER DAY HE IS SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT ANY CHALLENGE NO MATTER THE TIME OR PLACE." Genma yelled as he was in the kitchen door holding on to the edges yelling in anger of his son while Soun was behind him.

"I think we ought to teach the boy a lesson the he must always follow The Anything Goes Martial Arts rules at all times." Soun said vigorously.

Just then water was thrown at both men making one of them a giant panda thanks to Nodako. "Please proceed Nabiki there will be no more interruptions."

"Thank you Auntie." She said in a graceful tone as she returned to telling the story. "As I was saying Ranma didn't want to fight Kuno, but that all changed when he brought up the fact that these two just said right now. Then I looked over at Ranma and his head snapped back a little and he agreed to Kuno's challenge after what he said." Nabiki stopped to take a breather real quick. "Anyways they moved to fight on the field and everyone at the school was there to watch. Kuno allowed him to make his first move, but he didn't take it and just stood there doing nothing for a long time. Eventually Kuno got sick of waiting and decided to rush him with his bokken, but it didn't end well for him." Nabiki stopped real quick to remember what she saw that morning.

"May I take guess that Ranma defeat that Kuno boy as usual." Kasumi took a guess but was expecting her answer to be right.

"Yes he did, but in a different way. Ranma grabbed his bokken as it was coming down on him and snatched it away from him and started beating him with his own weapon until it shattered and broke his arm in different places." Nabiki stressed out.

The whole family in the kitchen gasped, except for Nabiki, for the fact that Ranma did something like that. It has never been like him to intentionally hurt someone like this even if the hated him so much.

"Why did he do that to him?" Nodako said in a stern voice.

"I have no idea, but my best guess was that he wanted to teach him a lesson to listen to him when he says so, but what he did to Kuno isn't nearly as bad as what happened later today." Nabiki responded.

"What happened next?" Soun said in the background.

"During lunch today he was in a fight with Mousse in his female form, but however it seemed Mousse did something to her to set her off." Nabiki said in wondering tone because she didn't know what both martial artist were fighting over this time. I noticed all this going down while I was in my home room and saw she was pissed at something and decided to charge Mousse without hesitation. Even when Mousse threw his daggers she didn't flinch at all and got in front of him and started beating him with her bare hands." Nabiki explained what she saw.

Just then a voice from out of nowhere popped out "Ahh so I see that you were telling the truth Shampoo it was son-in-laws that do that to Mouse." Everyone looked to see it was Cologne and Shampoo were there in the tendo household.

"Great elder Cologne what are you doing here?" Kasumi spoke up for everyone who had that question on their mind.

"I am here to find out what is troubling son-in-law because when I saw the bruises on Mouse's body that didn't look like his punches at all. His punches looked like if they were out of anger all over his body. He even managed to break some bones in his body when I checked Mouse." Cologne explained what she examined on Mouse body.

The whole family stood in even more shock from what was revealed to them just right now and stood in silence for a few moments. That is until Nodako spoke up.

"Everyone I think I may know what is going on with my son that has caused him to act the way he has been acting today." Nodako has all eyes drawn toward her now. "Me and Kasumi were talking about why Ranma has acted differently and we think it has to do with the letter he received last night."

"A letter what letter are you talking about." Cologne asked as she locked eyes with Nodako.

"Last night during dinner Ranma had received an letter from someone, but he froze in place when he read it. I had asked what the letter was about, but he wouldn't tell me because it was private. Then he went into the yard and got angry at something and decided to take it out on something else so he punched down a tree with his bare hands." Nodako recalled the events from last night. "However, we decided to leave him alone and we all went to sleep for the night."

"What possibly letter about?" Shampoo spoke up in her broken Japanese to Nodako.

"Well here's our idea of what that letter may have been about. When I woke up this morning he was yelling in his sleep and I went to his side to check on him. When I had asked what was wrong and to tell me the truth he wouldn't say. That is when I remembered the letter he received and I thought that is what was bothering him." Nodako then held her hand to her heart like if she was going to cry for Ranma from what he had told her. "I'm not going to bring up all the details, but the short story is my son told me he meet someone he considered a brother. Ranma told me he cared a lot for the young man, but now he is gone. And me and Kasumi think that person is no longer alive from what he told us." Nodako said in a sad tone trying to understand what her son might be going through right now.

Everyone gasped from what Nodako said.

"Who is person airen is talking about?" Shampoo asked.

"We don't know who he is, but whoever he was he must have had a major impact on my son's life." Nodako addressed everyone in the room.

Soun then looked on from Nodako to Genma "Who is the person that your son speaks of Saotome you were with him for 10 years." Soun said a question that draw all eyes on the panda.

"That is something that I would also like to know, Genma. I want to know if you know anything about this and explain to me why you got separated from our son." Nodako added in as she can possibly get more information as to what is going on.

The panda then grew nervous and held up a sign. #I don't know who it could be. # He flipped the sign. #We have been at so many places that I can't keep track of all the people the boy meets with.#

Genma then decided to hold up another sign to answer Nodako's other question. # And you said that me and the boy got separated.# He flipped the sign again. # I was always with the boy on our trip.#

Everyone's face turned disappointed at the fact that Genma didn't know who Ranma might be talking about.

However, what Genma said raised a question to Nodako. "Wait Ranma told me that you two got separated how can that be possible?" She said in confusion.

# I don't know what the boy is saying, but I was always with him.#

Nodako then grew away from her husband because he knew nothing about what they were saying. "Perhaps I will ask him about what he meant." Nodako said as she went to talk about something else. "Anyways my son needs to grieve right now and talk to someone when he needs to talk about it, but as for the harm that he caused today to others I will have to have a talk with him personally." Nodako said advising everyone.

"If you do not mind is it okay that I accompany you when you talk with your son I need to ask him questions myself as well." Cologne spoke up asking for permission from Nodako.

Nodako had to think about it for a second because she didn't know what cologne could possibly ask her son. "If I may ask elder what is it that you want to about with my son?"

Cologne the responded. "Just to understand why he would attack Mousse the way he did." She said to Nodako.

"Oh so I see then you are welcome to accompany me." Nodako nodded. "With this being said everyone please resume what you are doing and we'll wait until Ranma gets back to find out what is wrong."

Everyone did so and went on about their own business.

"Shampoo and Cologne you are welcome to take off your shoes if you want, since you'll be here a while before Ranma gets back." Kasumi said to Cologne and Shampoo.

"Thank you Kasumi for you hospitality." Cologne bowed her head in gracefulness.

"Your very welcome." Kasumi said nicely.

With that out the way everyone went back to doing there own thing. Nabiki however felt that she needed to say something else,but everyone had left the kitchen. ' I probably should've told them that he got into another fight with Ryoga. but who is here to listen. But it's best that I keep this to myself for right now and figure out why or how Ranma wrote in another language in that letter.' Nabiki thought as she walked out of the kitchen to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me and I didn't get much comments in the last chapter and I would really appreciate if you guys respond would answer my question on what I should do. Feel free to comment whatever you want about how I am doing, what ideas you would like to see, or your favorite part. Anyways that is all and I'll see y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 6: I am done**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

.

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

"Character Speaking English"

#panda sign#

*sound*

(me speaking)

* * *

.

* * *

Having walked away from the park a long time Kay, carrying her violin case, and Akane together were following behind Ranma from a distance to give him his own distance to calm down after what just happened with ryoga.

"So what are you to him are you like his girlfriend or something?" Kay asked wanting to know who Ranma was by asking his fiancé for answers first before going to Ranma herself.

Akane started blushing red from what Kay just said out loud in open public. She said it so loud even Ranma in front of them could hear, but he didn't take notice to it. Akane then moved in closer to Kay and whispered. "If your gonna ask something personal like that can you say it a little quieter."

Kay felt stupid from realizing what she said was personal and she looked like if she was sorry for asking that question in the first place. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." Kay whispered to Akane.

"It's alright just be more aware next time and to answer you question he is kind of my boyfriend." Akane whispered low enough from Ranma from hearing her.

Kay raised an eyebrow in puzzled to what Akane said. "What do you mean by kind of?" She questioned.

"Well what I mean by, kind of, is he is my fiancé and we were forced by our dads to marry each other for honor. Personally I was against it at first to marrying someone I didn't know at the time, but everyday I get to know him a little more and I thought maybe we can give this a try someday." Akane said whisperly.

Kay just smiled at Akane for her. "Ahh congratulations for you two how long have you've been engaged for?"

Akane was about to say something when she thought it over and it was going to say it to Kay. "For about two years." She stuttered out.

Kay had a surprise look on her face for what she just heard, but she understood that they both looked about her age as well so they might be too young to marry right now. "Wow two years I get that you two are waiting, but why wait that long?"

"We have had problems before because I'm not his only fiancé. He has others fiancés as well that try to get him to choose them over me and whenever I see him around any of them it just makes me angry to see him with them and I think that he is cheating on me with them. Whenever he let's them all over himself I just see him as a pervert and sometimes I regret having to get married to him." Akane said in a low angered tone to Kay. Quickly though she calmed down in front of Kay and said something positive about Ranma. "Nonetheless he makes up for it whenever I get caught in a bad situation and I forgive him for doing what he did before. Sometimes I'm just caught in mixed emotions whenever I'm with him and I don't know which emotion I'm feeling at all. I like it that way because either way I just admire him and I do want to be with him." Akane explained.

Kay was now amazed from what she just heard she responded to what Akane said. "So he has even more fiancé's than just you, but he can only pick one of you is that correct."

Akane only nodded and spoke. "Yeah that it's how it looks like, but right now I'm trying to be a good fiancé for him and help him with whatever he is going through because I've never seen him this way at all."

Kay knew what Akane was talking about Ranma beating on Ryoga because when she first met Ranma not to long ago he seemed so much of a nice guy when she meet him, but seeing the way he was with Ryoga she could tell this isn't his normal side. "Well I hope you can help him whatever he is going through because something tells me he's a really nice guy from when I got to know him."

"He really is when he wants to be." Akane said about her fiancé. "But enough about me and him you said that you would answer me questions if I answered yours so I have something to ask you."

"Of course that is what I agreed to so ask away." Kay said letting Akane speak on forward.

"Why do you want to meet who Ranma is if you barely even know him?" Akane questioned.

Kay took into what Akane had asked her and she had an answer for her. "To answer your question I have two answers for what you asked. The first reason as to why I want to meet him is back when we were at the park when I came over to him we talked for a little bit and he told me he could play the violin like me. I asked him if he could play to me because I wanted to hear another person play the violin, but that was before that Ryoga guy came at Ranma."

Akane had a surprised look on her face, but at the same time she didn't believe what she heard "He told you he could the violin, I find that hard to believe."

"You mean he hasn't told you he used to play." Kay said in surprise.

"No he hasn't all he is good at is Martial Arts and not once has ever showed me any talent with any kind of instrument so why would he even do so?" Akane questioned saying what Kay said was wrong and Ranma could be possibly lying.

Kay picked up on how Akane asked her question and she immediately told Akane what Ranma told her back at the park. "Well from what he told me just by listening to me play reminded him of the days he used to play the violin and it brought him good memories from just listening to me."

When Akane was listening to Kay the words that caught her attention were 'good memories.' She didn't know Ranma use to play the violin and it made her wonder what was so special about a violin to bring good memories. "Did he ever tell you what the memory was about?"

Kay shook her head side to side giving Akane a no for her answer. "He didn't tell me much about it other that it just made his day from listening to me play."

Akane still didn't want to take into belief that Ranma knew how to play the violin so she had something to say about that. "If he didn't tell you what that memory was then he might be just trying to lie just to be perverted with another girl." Akane said out to Kay thinking that Ranma was lying what he was saying.

Kay saw Akane frowning at her fiancé, but she wouldn't let her think that. "No he wasn't lying because before we were attacked I handed him my violin and from what I saw from how he held it, it looked like he knew what he was doing." Kay exclaimed herself to Akane.

Akane was about to doubt what Kay just said on how the violin should be played, but how can she know if she has never played it herself. Kay looked like if she has been playing the violin for years by just seeing the old case she was using to carry around her violin. Finally she decided that she would take Kay's word a little into consideration "Okay whatever you say, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"I really hope so I would love to see another violinist play." Kay said in a little enthusiastic tone.

Not wanting to ask about what Kay just said Akane immediately went on to say something else. "So what's the other thing?"

Kay had a confused look on her face from what Akane just asked. "What other thing?"

"Well you said you had two answers as to why you wanted to meet Ranma you already told me the first one I would like to know the other one." Akane explained bringing up what Kay said earlier.

Having a realized look on her face Kay spoke. "Oh right my mistake. As for the second reason why I want to meet him I feel like if I know him from somewhere."

"What do you mean you know him didn't you just meet him today?" Akane asked curious because none of what Kay said added up to her.

"Yeah I did just meet him today, but I feel like if I have seen him on TV before with someone else by his side. I'm not sure if it was really him or not, but he looks a lot like the guy that I saw before." Kay explained to make better understanding for Akane for what she just said.

"Seen on TV well I can ensure you Ranma is no famous actor, but he is one of the best martial artist here in Nerima, possibly even in the whole world. And just out of curiosity what was the show that you watched that had that guy that looked like Ranma?" Akane asked.

Kay responded back to her with a clear answer to answer back to Akane. "Well it's been a long time since I watched it so I can't remember the name of the show, but I know it was about wrestling. I was just flipping through the TV one time and I got intrigued by the channel I stopped on. From what I remember the guy that looked like Ranma was coming out to some violin music and a crowd of people were singing along to what was playing, the lights were flashing on and off so it was kind of hard to make out his face, but I'm for sure he looked like Ranma. He wore all red silk tights, red boots, and a leather red jacket. He also had let his hair down from when he was coming down the aisle to make his way to the ring to compete. I wanted to watch on and see what was about to take place, but the show I was watching was a foreign show broadcasting live from America and it got cut off."

Akane was now baffled from what she was hearing because for as long she knew Ranma she didn't believe any of what Kay was true that who she saw all those years ago could possibly be Ranma. She didn't want to come off all rude about to confront Kay so she thought it over about what she was going to say to Kay and spoke. "Look I don't want to come off as rude, but the guy you just described doesn't sound like Ranma to me. And even if Ranma was some kind of wrestler I am sure that I would know about it because why would he keep something like that a secret from me. It maybe a coincidence that there is a guy out there that looks like Ranma, but that isn't him I can ensure you that."

Kay took in Akanes point and she went into consideration about it. "You know you could be right about that that there is a guy who might look like Ranma, but still I get this feeling I know him from somewhere."

Akane had much doubt to what Kay said and she just muzed it away with one last thought. 'Honestly… Ranma as a wrestler that cannot be true. Even if it was true why would he even do that when it is all fake.'

Both young women left their quiet conversation at that with nothing else to be spoken about as both of them went on to follow Ranma to wherever he was going.

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma meanwhile as Akane and Kay were talking was ignoring everything around him and was concentrating in making it to either a nearby mailbox or post office to drop off his letter. While walking he was in deep thought about what he's getting himself into. 'He wants to call me out he's got it. You had your reason for why you attacked me like that and I understand why you did it, but now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me and what you forced me to believe in. Get ready for round three fucker.' Ranma thought to himself as he is was thinking what he could possibly do to Aiden, but a second thought came to him after that. 'You are the only person that I think of that I have never beaten and I'm the only you haven't beaten so I'll train my hardest like we fought before only this time I will be the winner. Unlike my battles with Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, Saffron, Taro, and hell even the Phoenix I am done hold back and I will go all out against you and I will do everything I can to beat you so I can finally move on with my life.' Ranma thought ever so Ferociously like he has never done before as all for these years he has been taking it easy on whoever he faced.

As Ranma was finishing his train of thought he saw a blue mailbox by a post office and went to it and took off his bag.

Kay and Akane noticed how Ranma stopped by the mailbox as he took of his bag and started digging around to get something.

When Ranma found what he was looking for he pulled out a white envelope and then opened up the mailbox and dumped the envelope into there. "See you soon." Ranma whispered as he was referring to Aiden.

Having had done what he needed to do Ranma walked on.

As Ranma was walking off Akane noticed a familiar look on Ranma's face and that look was the look of determination that he always has when he sets out to complete something. She was wondering why Ranma looked that way, but her first guess was to think that it has something to do with the envelope that Ranma just through in. Having had an idea to work with Akane called out to Ranma "Ranma Wait up."

Ranma stopped where he stood and turned around to see Akane and Kay walking towards him. He didn't say anything when they approached, but Akane was the first to speak for the both of them."Ranma what has been wrong with you today you have been acting more violent that has never been you before is something the matter?"

Ranma took in what Akane asked and he knew he couldn't tell her because if he did then what his confrontation with Aiden would be over. However he did respond back to her, but he didn't give her the best of answers "look I was just pissed off today because the letter I got yesterday had set me off. I can't tell you what that letter was about because it's personal to others as well and the people who shared it with me also trust me to not say a word. I was just so bothered by the letter that I got yesterday that I didn't want fight anyone today and when they did want to fight me it would set me off because it was at the worst possible time to fight me the way I am right now." Ranma explained for his actions.

Akane having heard Ranma she had understand what he meant. She to didn't want to be bothered at times when she was angry and when someone did bother her she would just attack on them for disturbing her peace. So she could understand why Ranma acted the way he did and he didn't want to fight at all today because he might be worried that he might do something that he might regret later.

Akane however was still not done asking her questions so she went on to the next one she felt she needed to ask after hearing one part of Ranma's story that stook out to her "okay I can understand where you are going with that, but let me ask what was the letter you just sent about?"

Ranma didn't like that Akane could've just asked one question and leave it be, but she had to be skeptical of all things around her of what people say and do. Quickly though Ranma stook with what he told Akane earlier "I told you it's personal and I can't say anything about it. Eventually you and the others will find out soon what it is, but for right now you're going to have to wait. Now come on let's go home."

Akane heard the way Ranma explained what he answered to her and she understood if anyone wanted to show you something you would not search they would show you when they are ready. Having heared Ranma out the couple were about to walk away to their home until they were caught by a loud "Wait" from Kay.

They both looked back to see what Kay was calling out to the for as she was approaching both of them.

When Kay approached them she held up the violin and bow in front of Ranma "I asked you earlier if you could play the violin for me to show me what you got I want to know is are you still up to it." Kay said nicely if he would play for her.

Ranma looked down at the violin and he had an unsure look on his face if wanted to play or not. On one side he was completely bothered by with his issues with Aiden, but another thing came to him saying forget about him for right now until he gets the letter just play it.

Ranma looked back at Kay finally having made his decision, he kindly declined by pushing the violin towards her. "I'm sorry Kay, but not today I'm just not in the mood after what happened to play."

Kay was now a little disappointed that Ranma declined and she was going to leave it at that with his decision, but part of her still wanted to see him play so she thought she might ask again and went on "please can you do this for me you said that I brighten you up whenever I played so will you do me this small favor and play."

Akane noticed how Kay wanted Ranma to play the violin for her and it reminded her of her little conversation she had with her if Ranma could actually play or not. So she decided to step in and help to see if Ranma could play or not and Akane would know what she heard was true or not. "Come on Ranma from what Kay told me she said that you used to play the violin. I'm actually intrigued to see if you can play or not because this is something unlike you." Akane smirked as about she was going to catch her fiancé in a lie he told to another person.

Ranma listen to what both young women had said, but his attention was mostly on Kay's. 'She is right if it wasn't for her I would be complete mess right now the least I can do to thank and repay her is follow her one request.' Ranma thought to himself of how Kay was to him today and now having thought it over He changed his mind.

"Alright I'll play for you" Ranma responded.

"Really" Kay said in excitement.

Ranma only nodded and took away the violin and bow from Kay. He then started adjusting the violin's strings to make it more like how he used to play. Finally having the violin set he held it up to his neck, but before he even started to use the bow he looked back at Kay. "Any request you want me to play." He said softly.

Kay was thinking of a good song that Ranma could play, but she didn't know if Ranma knew any of the ones she knew. She thought it wouldn't be fair for her to choose so she left it up to Ranma "I don't know of a good one how about you just surprise me and play anyone you know."

Ranma then held his fingers to his chin trying to think of a good song to play. 'Huh which one should I play on this thing I want to play a really good one.' Ranma thought hard about what he was going to play, but from out of nowhere a faint image of Aiden appeared in his head quickly then disappeared. Ranma frowned at what he thought, but he quickly wiped the frown off when he thought of something he could play. "Here this is one of the best ones that I know, I Maybe a little rusty when I play it so here I go." With that being said Ranma put the violin against his neck and raised the bow to play.

Kay and Akane looked at Ranma as he was about to start play.

Finally having closed his eyes and taking a deep breath Ranma started playing.

 **(Hey guys it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting a YouTube link in here in order for you guys to get an idea of what I'm talking about when Ranma plays the violin. I'm putting this here because it's kind of hard to describe the sound that Ranma is playing so I hope you enjoy the song that I posted for you guys to hear. And I'm not sure if it's against the rules to do something like this, but I'm doing it anyways.**

 **Note:**

 **It's highly recommended to watch this if you guys want to know what is going on in the story so if any of you guys are having trouble playing the song either copy it by hand or copy and paste it**

 **/8Y7FSlXr6R0**

 **Thankyou guys who have read this story and it's time to get back on track.**

 **P.S.**

 **The video I put up is not mine all the credit goes to the guy who played it.)**

When Ranma started to play he started slow giving off a soothing vibe as he played.

Kay and Akane had a surprised look on their face when they heard Ranma started to play it sounded really good to them.

As they were watching Ranma picked up the pace on the violin now giving in a change of tone from the song he was originally playing.

This not only caught the attention of both Kay and Akane, but also the people who were around the area started to hear something and it was coming from Ranma. People started gathering around Ranma just listening on as he played and they were just so mesmerized by the music he was playing.

The soothing pace of the music made everyone intrigued to see Ranma play.

Kay having listen to the music that Ranma was playing it reminded her of something that she heard before. She then remembered that tune she was listening too was the same one she listened to many years ago. 'That was the same song that guy came out to. Could Ranma possibly be that guy that I saw a long time ago. If so it all makes sense that he is him.' Kay thought to herself as she saw Ranma as the man in all red in the past.

While Ranma was closing his eyes he was thinking what was coming next to play for the song as he played.

Finally after a minute or two The music slowly came to a stop and Ranma had opened his eyes again to see a crowd of people surrounding him.

People just started clapping for the performance that Ranma put on.

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma was caught in a surprise that people were listening to him and he felt like he was going to panic, but he didn't as he was caught in a trance and everything went black around him. He was again in the dark void like earlier, but unlike the last time he felt calm. He smiled as the group of echoing voices returned and started saying his name in sync.

"Sa-o-to-me * . clap-clap-clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me * . clap-clap-clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me * . clap-clap-clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me * . clap-clap-clap*"

"Sa-o-to-me * . clap-clap-clap*"

That however would end when the clapping finally started to die down and Ranma came back to reality seeing that the people around him started to leave and move on with their own business.

* * *

.

* * *

When the people moved away both Kay and Akane walked up to Ranma in amazement.

Akane was the first to speak up. "Wow where did you learn to do that?" Akane said in amazement.

Ranma quickly responded. "It is like what I told Kay I learn to play a long time ago." Ranma said as he went on to explain how he learned to play.

"It is a long story on how I learned though so I'll tell you that for another day." Ranma briefly explained.

Akane only nodded to what Ranma just said.

Ranma then turned over to Kay and handed her back her violin. "Here you go Thankyou Kay for asking me to play because if you somehow didn't force me I would still be the way I was earlier." Ranma the bowed to her for his thanks.

Kay took back her violin and bowed back to Ranma. "You are quite welcome and you are a good violinist yourself as well." Kay complimented Ranma as she look back to Akane.

"Hey I know I shouldn't be doing this in front of you since he is your fiancé, But is it okay that I give Ranma my number." Kay said blushingly since she asked that.

Both Ranma and Akane were stunned by what Kay just asked, but Akane was the first to say something about it. "Why do you want to give him your number?"

Kay's face then went to a little embarrassment face to a sad look. She then spoke up "I don't have that many friends. It is because of my uncle and he can be a bit scary around people and scare them away, but you look like the kind of guy that's not scared of anything and I would love to hang out with you sometimes. Not like a date, but just as friends." Kay explained.

Akane listened to how Kay worded her explanation and she felt kind of bad that the girl didn't have that many friends of her own so it was good enough after listening to her that Ranma and Kay could hang out without getting to personal. "Okay I guess you two can hang out whenever you want, but no funny business."

Ranma understood how Kay felt what she said. Having been on the road for 10 years and rarely getting to meet anyone to know them it sucked. It sucked even more when you get what you want, but it turns around and it's all taken away from you. Ranma looked back at Kay and smiled at her. "Kay I would be more than happy to spend time with you if you need just give me a call and I'll do my best to be there for you." Ranma said nicely to Kay.

Kay just smiled brightly at the couple "Thank You for giving some of your time to spend it with me." She said as she bowed. She then got out a pen and went to Ranma to write her phone number on his wrist.

Ranma then was the first to speak up. "You are very welcome." He then bowed back. As Ranma raised himself up he thought of something that Kay said in her explanation that he wanted to ask. "Hey Kay who is your uncle anyways, I bet he really can't be that scary." Ranma said confidently.

Kay responded back. "Oh trust me he is scary to other people. I'm not scared of him because he loves me with all his heart, but make the wrong move and he'll make you regret it. And don't be offended by what I'm about to say, but he'll make your fight with that Ryoga guy earlier look like child's play."

Ranma just chuckled at what Kay just said. "Who do this guy think he is anyway?" Ranma asked confidently again.

Kay then spoke up to answer Ranma's question "Well I can introduce you to my Uncle Minoru if you think you are up to it."

Just as Ranma heard that name his whole body froze and his eyes were wide open. Ranma didn't want to believe what he just heard so he asked Kay to repeat what she just said. "Kay can you please repeat what you said I didn't quite get that."

Kay then repeated herself "I said I can introduce you to my Uncle Minoru if you think you are up to it."

Now having heard more clearly a cold chill ran down Ranma's back. He had an idea of who Kay was talking about and it just made him nervous about who Kay was talking.

Akane took notice to Ranma's reaction and she was wondering what was going on with him. "Hey are you feeling alright?"

Ranma then snapped out of it and he focused onto Kay. "Kay… didn't you say you last name earlier was Suzuki?"

Kay was now wondering why he was asking this, but she simply nodded her head yes.

Ranma then covered his mouth with both his hands to avoid both Kay and Akane from hearing him what he was about to say in English. _"Holy shit!"_

It only sounded like a murmur when Kay and Akane heard him.

Akane was now skeptical onto why her fiancé reacted the way he did. "Ranma what is wrong now?"

Ranma then looked at his fiancé and told her what was going on with him. "I am just really shocked by what Kay told me just right now because her Uncle is Minoru Suzuki."

Akane then raised an eyebrow as to why Ranma was reactions over Kay's Uncle. "So what about him?"

Front out of nowhere Kay stepped in and answered her question. "My uncle is a famous martial artist who travels across the world and competes for a living. He is known as one of the most scariest martial artists alive to date. And guessing by Ranma's reaction I take it you know him."

Ranma only heard what Kay said and he nodded his head. "I have heard much about him and what makes him scary is when you throw your hardest hits at him he only laughs it off and then he goes on to beat you up in the most gruesome and nastiest of ways. He is your uncle, Kay."

Kay nodded and she spoke. "Yeah you got that right. He travels the world for a living and makes so much money. But hey what do you have to be scared of your a martial artist as well. I bet that you can hold your own against him."

When Kay said that Ranma knew she was right, but it was the thought of meeting her uncle is what made him nervous. He then decided to calm himself down before he would say something so it wouldn't sound all weird the way he would talk. "I guess you're right. I mean from what I remember of him, he is really old and I am sure I can keep up with him."

Kay knew what Ranma said was right about her uncle and she was going to say something to make him rethink what he said. She then looked at a street post that had the time and she had to go already. "We'll see about that if you ever do meet my uncle, but for now I have to be somewhere. So I guess I'll see you guys soon." Kay said as she waved at then and walked away the opposite direction they were going. She also made a cellphone gesture with her hand and held it to her ear. "Call me." She directed towards Ranma.

Akane and Ranma then waved their goodbyes to Kay and they were ready to leave home.

Akane the gesture for Ranma to come along with her. "Come on Ranma let's go home."

Ranma nodded and the young couple left. As they were leaving Ranma went back to his emotionless look and never smiled again back on the way home. Just the thought of hearing Minoru Suzuki reminded him back to what he was thinking earlier about Aiden.

* * *

.

* * *

Back at home Nabiki was just sitting in the living room with Shampoo thinking about the many possibilities of what Ranma has done today and what it could mean.

She was mostly thinking about the letter that her employees told her about and it raised some questions for her. 'How did he learn to write in another language, who did he write to, and what it could have been about because I'm willing to bet that was the answer to figure out what was going on with him.' She thought of all the questions, but she had no answers to them.

She couldn't think of any possible answers to what she thought of something that could be probably best for her to find out. She would have to snoop around Ranma and his stuff to get answers. "Dammit I really don't want to do this, but something just isn't right about him and I have to find out what it is and let the family know what's going on." She whispered to herself.

Shampoo heard what Nabiki muttered under her breath, but all she could hear was Ranma's name. "What was bout Airen?" Shampoo asked into what Nabiki just said.

Nabiki looked at her and she didn't want to say anything so quickly she came up with a quick little lie. "Oh it's nothing I was just saying some stuff to myself." She said in a calm voice.

Shampoo bought into Nabiki's lie and she only shrugged at her.

Just as Nabiki finished saying what she said both her and Shampoo heard the front door open and an "I'm home" from both Ranma and Akane.

Shampoo got up in excitement for her Airen was home that when she got to the front door she surprised him and gave her one of her Amazon glomps.

Ranma was surprise to see Shampoo their and he didn't know why she was here at all "Shampoo what are you doing here?" Ranma asked harshly as she was grabbing onto him.

Just then Cologne and Nodako entered the scrne to see what was going on. Nodako had a light frown on her face towards her son based on what she heard from Nabiki today. As for Cologne she was just watching what was going on what shampoo was doing. Having seen enough Cologne said spoke up. "Shampoo that is enough." She said sternly.

Shampoo obeyed and released Ranma.

After that Nodako came up to her son. "Come with me." She said with a little disappointment in her voice.

Ranma took notice onto how his mother just said to him and he knew she was disappointed at something. It didn't bother him at all the way his mother spoke because he still felt that rage inside him from earlier with Ryoga, but he wouldn't disrespect his mother so he followed his mother to his room while Cologne accompanied behind.

* * *

.

* * *

As this was going on Nabiki was hearing from the living room what Nodako had asked of Ranma. She thought this might be the time to get the info she might have needed to figure out what was going on with Ranma so being careful of herself not being seen by anyone she went up to her room.

As Nabiki got up the stairs she saw that Nodako closed the door she was in with Ranma and Cologne.

Lucky for Nabiki her room was right next to Ranma's so she could listen in to their conversation through the wall of her room and that is exactly what she did.

* * *

.

* * *

Making sure that the room was in private Nodako checked around to see if there was any sign of anywhere that anyone could listen in on them. She found no signs and with that she began to get ready to talk with her son. She wiped that frown she had on earlier and put on her mother face to let Ranma know that she was going to talk with him about what was going on with him today. "Ranma dear are you feeling quite alright you are not yourself today." Nodako said in a caring mothering voice.

Ranma heard the way his mother talked to him and she was completely calm unlike the way she was downstairs. He felt his anger die down by a lot just by the way his mother use of tone in her voice. He also felt a pinch of nervousness because something was telling him that she might know what happened today with the others. Overall he felt confident to answer his mother and spoke the truth. "No I'm not feeling alright at all I'm just bothered by something right now."

Nodako listen to her son's response and she was a little shocked to find out that was his answer to her question. She was expecting a yes I am fine and he was going to deny nothing was wrong with him, but now she clearly knew that something was going on with him if he was willing to say how he felt. "What seems to be bothering you my son?"

Ranma responded to Nodako. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I thought you would like to talk about it since you answered my first question?" Nodako asked

Ranma looked at his mother with a light glare. "Look mom I answered you if I was feeling alright and I gave you an honest answer because I didn't want to try and hide what I was feeling. But I don't want to talk about what is bothering me because it is just too personal to talk about."

'This May have been more serious than I thought if he is willing to talk about why he will not say what is bothering him.' Nodako thought as she didn't want to be hesitant towards her son, but she might have an idea as to what might be bothering him. "Oh is it the letter that you received last night that might be bothering you." She said politely.

Ranma looked at his mother because she knew exactly what was bothering him, but he only answered her by nodding his head.

Nodako spoke up in a caring tone. "I know you told me that letter was personal, but please I would like to know why you are bothered by that letter so much?"

Ranma listened to how his mother worded her question and she was only asking him what about the letter bothered him so much not what the letter was about. He knew this was something that he could answer since she already knew he was being bothered by the letter he got, so he did his best to explain to her what's going on without giving away to much information. "I'm just bothered by that letter so much because it came to me unexpectedly. I can't tell you what the letter was about because the people who sent me the letter trust me not to say a word of what it was about since it's personal to them as well, but I can tell you it's someone that I know and I'm just angry with what I read." Ranma said in a depressed tone.

Nodako noticed the depression in Ranma's voice and she could sense the way her son was feeling right now. She could almost see his anger and depression on his face and she knew that he was grieving over what the letter he received. "I know it's hard for you to say what is going because of what you're being held to, but please if you need your family is here for moral support through with what your going on right now." Nodako said supportively.

Ranma showed no emotion on his face to what Nodako just said and only gave her a nod to let her know that he was still listening.

While she was still on the subject about the letter she remembered about the people Ranma kept talking about. It reminded her about when Ranma told her that when him and Genma got separated that family took him in. Yet, earlier in the kitchen Genma said he was always with their son for their ten year training trip. This didn't make any sense to Nodako and she thought Ranma could explain all of this. "While we are on the topic still you said that married couple sheltered you when you got separated from your father. Yet what your father said was that you and him were always together and never got separated. Can you please explain to me why there are two different stories?"

This came all of sudden to Ranma as he started to figure out what Nodako was talking about. After a little time passed Ranma understood her question better and he started to think why Genma said that. It was until he remembered what had happened to him and he an answer for his mother. Before he could speak he hesitated because what he was about to say might cause some worries for his mother. "You really want to know the answer to that."

Nodako raised an eyebrow to what Ranma said because he must have had the answer if asked something like that. "Why wouldn't you tell me? I am trying to figure out what happened with you and your father on your train trips."

Ranma then took a deep sigh and he spoke. "Because the truth is I was taken in by a married couple and the reason why pop says we never got separated is because he doesn't remember any of it happening."

Nodako was caught in shocked when Ranman said that because how can Genma not remember not being separated from his own son. "What do you mean? It makes no sense what you are saying."

Ranma then bit his lip and he shook his head for what he was about to say because it felt like he was going to break some bad news too his mother. "While we were on our trip something happened to pops and he ended being in a coma for two years."

When Nodako and Cologne both heard this they were now psyched that something like this would happen. Nodako then spoke up and exclaimed herself out to her son. "What!? How did this happen and why hasn't he said anything about it?"

"I can't say much about what happened to pop for him to end up in a coma because it is linked to the married couple I cannot talk about. But, what I will tell you is that pop tried to do something for the both of us to help us survive and he bit off more he could chew trying to do so."

"And as for why pops doesn't remember being in a coma is because when he found me I asked him when he woke up and he just denied what I said. After that we just resumed our training trip."

What Nodako heard just scared her because what happened all those years ago she almost lost her son and husband. She was thankful that they are here today, but just the thought of it frighten her of losing her family.

She then moved on to talk about what Ranma just said and what she was planning. "Ranma I know what you said about that married couple, but you are going to reveal who they are soon because it is preventing you from saying what has happened. And as for your father I will be talking to him about what happened to him to see if I can get better understanding of what is going on. But for right no we will leave that alone."

Ranma then nodded to what she just said and he stayed quiet for a little bit.

Once Nodako finished she moved on to something else to talk about. "Now onto something else that happened with you at school. My son I am not disappointed at you for today about what you have done at school today."

Ranma's alarms went off because his mother knew what he did to both Mousse and Kuno, but how did she know about it. "How do you know about that?" He said hesitantly

Nodako responded to him "relax my son Nabiki came home today and explained what happened with you at school. You are not being punished for what you did, but I would like to know why you did what you did?" Nodako said sternly.

However unexpectedly Cologne finally spoke up as well and Ranma gave her his attention "that is something that I would like to know as well son-in-law because from when I saw the bruises on mouse's body they didn't look like your usual hits. They were more brutal by the way they looked and I would like to know what is going with you today to have caused such harm?" Cologne added in her thoughts about Ranma's actions of today.

Ranma having heard both women out he calmed down and he explained his actions. "Look I didn't want to fight any of them today because of the mood I was in. I tried telling them off, but they would not leave me alone so I gave them what they wanted and I fought them. But when I was fighting them it reminded me of something that I don't want to be reminded about and it just infuriate me that I needed to take my anger out on something."

Nodako now understood why her son did what he did it was just at the wrong time to be around him and he needed time to himself, but she still felt like he needed to be more in control of himself before he had injured anyone like that. She also felt that if she didn't say something to her son right now about what she thought was going on with him his behavior would only get worse. So finally not wanting to hold her silence anymore she spoke. "Ranma I know it's hard to grieve for whoever you know right now, but that gives you no reason to take your anger out on others. It's hard to miss the ones that are gone now,but we can't change that the best we can do is move on with our life." Nodako said in her best supporting voice for her son.

However Ranma was confused by what his mother was saying. He didn't get why she said It's hard to miss the ones that are gone now or to grieve for someone because that's not what he is going through right now. So wanting to know what she meant he asked "mom what are you talking about?" He questioned.

Nodako then put both her hands on Ranma's shoulders and looked with her teary eyes at him. "Ranma I'm saying that is that what that letter is about did someone you once knew pass away recently and you cannot get over the fact that they are gone." Nodako said in a low tone.

Having heard his mother he started to think of something. 'If this is what she is thinking what that letter then I can't let her think that anymore because that's not what's going on. If I do let her keep thinking then what Aiden said all those years will be proven right to him. I have to tell her without letting her know to much so when I speak I have to choose my words carefully.'

Ranma spent a little time thinking about what he was going to say to his mother and he had it figured out. He took his Mom's hands off his shoulders lightly and held them in his hand. He looked her straight in the eyes and told her the truth. "Mom I don't want to be the one to break this to you, but that is not what that letter is about." Ranma said in a low tone as he was about to reveal the hard truth.

Nodako looked at her son with sadness on her face and she neglected what her son had told because she thought that he was trying lie and not let anyone help him what he's going through. "Ranma dear you don't have to lie I'm here for you if you need any help." Nodako said in a caring voice.

Ranma didn't want any of this to be happening because if she actually believed what she believed then he would be ashamed with himself for letting this happen. "Mom I'm telling you the truth that isn't what that letter was about and to prove that I am telling you the truth I put it on my honor that isn't what the letter was about." Ranma said in a vowing voice.

Both Cologne and Nodako eyes were wide open now in shock from what Ranma just said. They knew he was telling the truth because his honor meant a lot to him and he would never want to stain it with something so little as for tricking people into believing what they believe what was wrong.

Nodako was almost left speechless after what Ranma had said, but the only thing she could say that was going on in her head was. "What do you mean that isn't what the letter is about Didn't you said this morning that someone that you cared about a lot that you use to know they are gone now." Nodako recalled from her memory from this morning.

Ranma shook his head side to side. "No I didn't I said that someone that I cared about a lot that I use to know they are gone to ME." Ranma stressed out the me because he wanted to reassure his mom what he actually said. As he said that he found his anger rising again just by saying that because what he repeated from this morning reminded him of Aiden.

Cologne noticing the conversation between mother and son sensed the anger coming from Ranma. 'Something isn't right with son-in-law by what he just said his ki feels much warmer and moving a lot quicker than usual.' Cologne thought as she was sensing Ranma's ki.

Having realized what was coming over him Ranma quickly calmed down.

Nodako then spoke to her son. "What do you mean he is gone to you?"

Ranma then looked at his mother. "Mom I can't tell you, but please just leave it alone for right now and I promise you soon you will know what is going on."

Just by listening to Ranma Nodako remembered that is what he said this morning. She remembered leaving him at peace when he told her the first time and she knew he was telling the truth then and he is telling the truth now. "Very well my son I will leave whatever you are hiding alone, but promise me you will talk to anyone in the family if you need it." Nodako said that because whatever was going on with Ranma then she might as well let Ranma talk with his family if he needs any help.

Ranma saw the look in his mother's eyes and she really wanted him to ask for help if he needed it. "Mom I can't make no promises for that, but just for you I'll try."

Having heard what her son had said she smiled lightly at towards him . "Thank you my son" she then proceeded to kiss him on his forehead.

Nodako then got up and faced towards Cologne. "Cologne please come and let my son be for now." Nodako gestured.

Before Cologne left she was there thinking about Ranma 'son-in-law is hiding something he wants no one to know about, but what could it be. I guess I'll talk to him in private whenever the next time I see him.' She thought.

"Oh yes I believe I should be heading back to the nekohanten with shampoo." She then directed her attention towards Ranma. "Son-in-law I wish you the best on figuring out what you are going through right now." Cologne said as she hopped on her staff and hopped along side Nodako downstairs and left the Tendo residence with shampoo.

Ranma now was left alone in his room by himself. "If I'm going to be ready for osprey than I better get to training." Ranma whispered as he approached his dresser and got out his training gi.

* * *

.

* * *

Nabiki was listening in on the whole conversation between Ranma and his mother and after listening what she was heard she was now skeptical. 'That letter he got yesterday must be the key to this whole mess. I bet if I can get my hands on that letter than I can probably know what is going on.' She thought to herself

Just as Nabiki was about to think about the question she should raise about doing what she was going to do she heard a knock came on her door. She let whoever came in and it was Akane.

"Hey What is it that you need?" Nabiki said as she let her sister into her room.

Akane looked at Nabiki and she had some things to ask her about if she had any info on Ranma at all "Nabiki do you have anything on Ranma that you can give to tell me what is going on with him?" She asked.

Nabiki looked at her sister with a for sure look and she responded to her "little sister I do have some dirt on him. Earlier I sent some of my employees to go spy on Ranma when he left school." Nabiki said what she did.

"And did they find anything" Akane said so anxious because she is trying to figure out what is going on with her fiancé.

"Well here is the thing my employees did find something and it was a letter in a envelope that he was carrying around with him." Nabiki said.

Akane listening to Nabiki remembered Ranma pulling out a envelope and dropping it off near the post office. "Wait I think I know what you are talking about because I saw Ranma deliver a letter today at the post office maybe that's the same on you are talking about."

"Yes he was carrying a letter and this came to a shock to me from what my employees told me." Nabiki said as she was trying to recall what her employees said.

"Well what was the letter about maybe that can be a clue to what is going on with him." Akane said anxiously to find out.

"Well it isn't what the letter about, but how the letter was written because what my employees told me is that they couldn't read it at all because Ranma wrote it in English and we know it's him because the mailing address matched his handwriting on the letter."Nabiki explained.

Akane was now surprised again from what she heard about Ranma because first he surprised her that he can play the violin and now she is hearing that he can write in English. "He knows another language well that's another surprising thing about him today."

Nabiki picked on her sisters choice of words when she said another surprising thing about him today. It made her wonder what her sister was talking about "what do you mean this is another surprising thing to you?"

"Oh right you don't know well Ranma knows how to play the violin." Akane said.

Nabiki was surprised with what she just hear because she never knew that Ranma could do something like that, but part of her didn't want to believe what her sister just said. "You're kidding right how and why in the world would Ranma play the violen."

Akane responded to her sister giving her the short story of how he knew how to play "Well it started like this. Basically Ranma meet up with a girl named Kay and she was playing her violin in the park. Ranma was listening to her and he gave her money for her performance. However Kay doesn't take money for her performances so she tried to give the yen that Ranma gave her. When she tried giving it back to him, he told her to keep it because listening to her play brought him back good memories. And I'm guessing that they were talking for a little bit and Ranma said to her that he knew how to play the violin. Kay got interested from what he said so she asked him to play for her…" having stop at what she said she remembered the next part that was coming up next.

'I'll tell Nabiki about what happened with him and Ryoga later right now she wants to know how he can play the violin.' Akane thought as she skipped to the part where he actually played the violin.

Akane the resumes the story "So he did so he got Kay's violin and bow and he started playing. When he played the violin it sounded so wonderful and peaceful that it actually drew in a crowd and they listened to him. And after he was done playing people just started clapping for him." Akane finished explaining.

Nabiki was amazed with what she just heard from her sister. "Wow are you for real I never thought he could ever do something like that. I guess he isn't some kind of one trick pony."

"Yeah I was surprised as well when he played." Akane said as she wanted to move on to something else now she thought of earlier. "Hey can I tell you something what happened with Ranma today? And can you not tell the family what happened because I don't want to get Ranma in any more trouble than he already is."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow towards her sister in suspicion,but she agreed not to say a word and let her speak on. "Please tell me."

Akane proceeded "well it's that Ranma got into another fight today with Ryoga."

Nabiki now had a dull look on her face "what else is new Akane I know Ryoga and Ranma fight every week so why are you even telling me this."

"I'm telling you this because this time when they fought it ended differently. Ryoga was about to kick Ranma in his chin when Ranma grabbed him by his leg and flung him over his shoulder and started beating on him not giving him any chance to defend at all. I was scared for what he might do to Ryoga so I yelled at him to stop and he did. But when I saw his face it was a look of fear he had on." Akane explained.

Nabiki had to think over what she just heard because the words scared and Ranma don't fit together. "why would Ranma get scared for beating up on Ryoga?" She said in shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we have to help him." Akane suggested.

Nabiki now went into deep thoughts of what the info she gathered from today 'he knows how to write a different language, can play the violin, and he was scared all of this doesn't add up why would Ranma be showing this side to him we haven't seen at all.' She thought ever curiously to herself.

Nabiki then looked back at to her sister "Akane would you kindly leave I need to be alone right now to think."

Akane only nodded and she left.

As soon as Akane left Nabiki's room she whispered to herself "let's see if I can get Ranma to spill."

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma was in the dojo training by himself focusing on what he need to prepare for.

Ranma was doing punches and kicks against the air with all his might. He then moved on to do Aerial combat as he did spin kicks into a flip and backflip to work on his defense.

After spending a whole lot of time in the dojo Ranma was panting in exhaustion. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath as he was looking at the ground.

As Ranma was looking down on the ground he noticed his knees. Just looking at his knees reminded him of something he used to do.

Ranma then went to go on and think what he used to do with his knees as a quick memory of him popped in his head.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hot Flash**

Ranma was back in the black void running towards a shadowy figure that was running towards him as well. Ranma saw that figure was running towards him faster than he was, but he knew he wasn't going to give up so easily on himself. So Ranma stopped in place while the figure was running towards him. He closed his eyes and started concentrating on his ki.

He felt cool around his body as he started to feel a whole bunch of heat on his left knee. Ranma then opened his eyes and saw that a red aura was surrounding his knee. He just smiled at what he saw around his knee. But looking back at the figure it was getting closer and closer to him. Without hesitation Ranma started chopping his feet on the ground as he felt the aura around his knee get warmer and redder. Finally the figure getting enough distance on Ranma he decided to run straight to him. Ranma lifted his knee as he connected it to the shadowy figure head and stopped in his tracks by putting him on his back.

* * *

.

* * *

Ranma then back to reality and only started to think about what he just thought 'if I'm going to beat Aiden I'm going to have to relearn the Kinshasa.' Ranma said as he gave the move he remembered a name.

Ranma got back up to his knees and looked around the dojo for a bit. He saw that there was a training dummy in there and he saw this as an opportunity. "Let's see if I still got it" Ranma said as he prepared himself to do the Kinshasa. 'It's been a long time since I did this move so I'm going to have to take it easy when I learn this.' Ranma thought.

Finally being ready to perform the Kinshasa Ranma lightly started chopping his feet on the ground and saw the red aura starting to form around his knee. As soon as he felt as he was ready Ranma charged for the dummy and connected his knee to the dummies face.

The dummie fell back a good distance away from Ranma when he did the move.

Ranma then bowed down and grabbed his knee as he started to feel a stinging pain in there. Nonetheless he shook it off and got to his feet.

But as soon as he got to his feet the door to the dojo opened. Ranma turned around to see who it was only to find out it was Nabiki.

"Hey do you have time to talk for a minute?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma looked at her with a tired look on his face. "Yeah I just finished right now what is it that you want to talk about."

Nabiki the sent a, not angry, but hard glare towards Ranma. "Ranma I know something isn't right with you right now and I'm here to find out what is going on with you."

Ranma now felt annoyed by what Nabiki just said because he had to go through this conversation with Akane and his mom. "Nabiki I don't want to talk about it alright. THis is something I cannot talk about with anyone so leave me alone about it."

"Ranma I know you are hiding something and you know as well as I do I will go out of my way to find out what it is,so spill now." Nabiki said sternly to him.

Ranma picked up on how stern Nabiki's voice was and she was anxious to look for something. "Nabiki it's too personal to talk about Okay so stay out of it." He then went on to walk out the dojo past her.

Nabiki didn't want him to go so she would have to bring up some of the dirt on him to make him answer. "At least answer me this."

Ranma stopped in place to listen what Nabiki had to say.

Nabiki then asked on "how do you know how to write in English?"

Ranma's eyes grew wide open in shock from what Nabiki just asked. Ranma responded in a low tone. "How do you know about that?"

Nabiki then just smirked at him. "I told you I have my ways of finding out now spill."

Ranma felt as he was pressured to answer her because he knew she could take advantage of any situation and make a profit off of it. However a second thought came to him telling him to say the same thing and he did. "Look Nabs all of this is to personal to answer and I suggest you wait like the others and you'll find out soon what is going on."

Nabiki's smirk then turned into a light frown. "So no matter how much dirt I have on you you are not going to tell me what's going on."

Ranma only nodded his head side to side giving her a no and faced his back towards Nabiki, while his arms were crossed against his chest.

Quickly on her feet though Nabiki thought of another way to get Ranma to tell her what's going on. She wiped her frown off and had her business women look on."Okay since you won't budge on what I have on you how about I make you a deal."

Ranma didn't turn around, but he was still listening.

"How about I wipe off the dept you owe me in exchange you tell me what's going on with you." Nabiki offer.

Ranma then again only nodded his head side to side in no.

Nabiki was shocked that he didn't take the offer she had given him, but not wanting to give up she came up with a new offering."What do you mean you don't want that. Okay how about this I will give you a cut of my earnings to you."

Again Ranma only nodded his head side to side in no.

Nabiki was surprised that Ranma didn't take that offer because she was offering him free money in exchange just to tell her what was going. She was starting to get annoyed as well that he wouldn't take her offer so she came up idea to throw in with the previous off. "How about I throw in to stop taking pictures of you for a month."

Once more Ranma nodded his head side to side no.

Nabiki was starting to get angry that Ranma wouldn't tell her what's going on that she started to yell at him. "What do you want from me to tell me what is going on with you!" She yelled in anger.

Just the way Nabiki yelled at Ranma caused him to turn around and have an angry look on his face.

Nabiki was scared right now because she has never seen that look on his face before.

Ranma walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

Nabiki was so scared to be by Ranma she couldn't even move.

Ranma noticed how scared she was so he decided to put her at ease. "Relax I'm not going to do anything to you I just want to say something to you." Ranma said in a low tone. "Nothing is worth telling anyone about what is going on with me. So I suggest you stop trying to force me to tell you because no amount of money, no offer you offer me, and hell even the cure for my curse is not worth telling anyone. I am so done with that stuff. Now do we have an understanding now."

Nabiki was just shocked by what Ranma just said right now. 'He said that the cure is not worth telling anyone this might be something bigger than I thought.' Nabiki thought horridly.

She only nodded to what Ranma had ask knowing full well he isn't going to talk.

"Good now, now let's go inside and get ready for dinner." Ranma gestured.

Nabiki followed Ranma along inside and went to her room not wanting to think about what had just happened.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me and I am getting excited to get back to writing and finishing this story soon. Probably tomorrow or later on next week I will upload the next chapter because I have finals coming up and I need to be ready for that day. Anyways that is all I have to say and I will see y'all soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 7: who I was**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

.

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

"Character Speaking English"

#panda sign#

*sound*

* * *

.

* * *

 **One week later after the letter Ranma sent to America (San Antonio, TX)**

It was a sunny bright day in Texas with the bright blue sky and the hot air blowing all around the city.

The small town was collected of buildings ranging from restraunts like what-a-burger to Texas Roadhouse with all there most savoring flavors with the burgers and steaks.

Even the empty parks were something to take a look at.

However one building stood out from the rest of them. It was a training facility called 'All Out Osprey Academy'. The facility had loads of weight stations for strength training, a turf field with sleds and giant tires to build up stamina, and even a squared ring with three black ropes, held by the post in the corners, on each side and the black apron hanging off saying the name of the facility.

Inside that building was there were two young men, who were barefooted, sparing against one another in an open mat room what looks like they have been sparing for hours as their clothes were drenched in sweat. One of those young men being Aiden as he wore black shorts and a blue muscle shirt that had a filled out white portrait of a osprey.

On the other end the other young man was wearing white loose shorts and a tight navy shirt that said flip army. His black hair was faded to the side while the top of his head was combed over. He also had a well groomed beard that was well firmed and trimmed lightly. His body was well toned with muscles being shown off without him even flexing.

Aiden was just staring him down as they both came to a standstill when they were sparing. Aiden was lightly puffing air out, but he was focused more on his opponent than himself. He noticed that the man across from him was breathing harder than he was and he decided to call him up on it. _"Ready to give up flip you look kind of tired."_ He said confidently.

Flip looked at him back with a light frown and controlled his breathing in order to speak. _"The hell I am tired I was just getting warmed up."_ Flip said in a masculine voice as he immediately charged off towards Aiden.

Aiden just nodded his head side to side looking at his friend and only sighed at him. _"I hate it when you tell me that kind of shit. Well at least I can get a good spare in now."_ Aiden whispered as he to started charging towards flip as well.

Both of them were now starting to charge towards each other not taking an eye off one another. When both men got close enough Aiden was the one to make the first move as he forward roll past flip behind him.

Flip noticed what Aiden did so he turned around quickly only to see that Aiden was already up and doing a sideways spin kick towards him. Flip immediately dropped down onto his back while Aiden missed his shot and got back onto his feet to see flip doing a backwards tuck on his hands and pushed himself back onto his feet.

Both men were now doing punches all over each other, but neither allowed themselves to get hit.

But finally after the rapid hits flip caught Aiden fist and he threw him over his shoulder, but Aiden reversed it as he landed on his feet and did a backflip while holding onto flips hand forcing him to whip down on the floor.

When Flips head hit the floor he turned to lay down on his back, to the floor, as he was fazed.

Aiden saw this as a quick opportunity and he quickly ran full speed at flip and when he was close enough to him Aiden did a running standing backflip onto flip.

He then proceeded to pin his shoulders to the ground and count. _"One...two…"_ when Aiden was about to say three flip pushed him off.

Flip quickly got up and started running towards Aiden as Aiden did the same and ran towards him.

However what Aiden wasn't expecting was for him to do was do a forward roll towards him and jump out of that position on to him. Flip was grasping onto Aiden when his knees were digged into his chest and his hand were wrapped behind his neck. He then leaned his weight backwards towards the ground causing Aiden to come down with him. Flip sent Aiden flying when he released him as Aiden hit a padded post that was supporting the building.

Aiden was just sitting there with his back against the post trying to figure out what to do next before anything else would happen to him. Whatever he needed to think of he needed to do it quick because flip was charging towards him fast.

Aiden was thinking as fast as he could, but it was too late when flip was in range and jumped into the air keeping his knees together digging them into his chest and Aiden's back being driven against the padded post.

This caused Aiden to stand up as he lost his wind and then collapsed onto the ground with his back facing up.

Flip then proceeded to do a roll over him pick up Aiden at the same time onto his back and he yelled out the name of his next move _"Samoan pop!"_

Flip then did a backflip with Aiden on his back and released him on the floor as Flip got up real quick and backed up a good amount of space then proceeded to run and do his own running standing backflip.

Flip then hooked Aiden's leg and counted out loud just like he did earlier. _"One...two…"_ when Flip was about to say three Aiden pushed him off.

Flip was kneeling down on one knee breathing heavy as he watched Aiden try to get up. Aiden got to his feet though with slight ease while flip did the same.

Before Aiden could even turned around he felt flips hand grasp his from behind.

Flip then proceeded to pull Aiden along with him and whip into one of the padded post.

When Aiden was running towards the post he heard flips footsteps behind him running with him. This gave him an idea that might be able to put this sparr away.

So waiting for the right time Aiden jumped as high as he could and landed on top of the padding. He was six feet above the floor as he was watching his friend.

Flip saw this and he quickly stopped, putting his hands in front of the post to stop himself from colliding.

When Aiden saw this he only smirked and whispered to himself "gotcha." He then turned around and faced his back towards flip and did a moonsault onto him.

Both men collided to the floor, but it was flip that took most of the damage.

Aiden then got to his feet quickly and got on top of flip and started unleashing rapid fires of hits on him.

Flip did his best to avoid them by moving his head around, but he could only avoid so many.

Aiden was still punching and punching, but the longer he did it the more it became difficult to keep up with. He went until he saw that flip had have enough so he stood up to catch his breath real quick.

He put his hand behind his heads and started to control his breathing. _'Holy shit this is starting to get good. I wish I could do more right now, but I need to rest while I can before he gets moonsault took a lot out of me.'_ Aiden thought as he then went to think about what he was about to do next when he was ready, but the problem was though he had little time before flip would get back up so he would have to think and do with what energy he has left. He thought about doing a power move, but he didn't have enough energy in him to do it. Even thinking about doing another flip onto his friend,flip,he turned that down because now he was on his guard to expect those from him. However he did think of another way to get his friend so he waited on it until his friend got up.

Flip slowly got to his feet and he was standing tall.

Aiden saw an opportunity and he took it. He ran towards flip and he tried to jump over him.

Unfortunately for Aiden he was caught by flip when he tried to do so. Now he was sitting on top of flips shoulders facing him and his legs were grasped tightly to them by flips hands.

Flip just smirked as he looked up at him. _"You thought I would be done from that moonsault did you. Uh uh I am onto you Osprey that won't slow me down. Now I got you where I want you."_ As soon as he finished talking he started running with Aiden.

 _'Perfect I needed him to try and do a power bomb on me.'_ Aiden muzed in his head as he was about to put his plan into action.

When he felt flips hand on his stomach about to press him to the ground Aiden tighten his legs around flips head and he dropped back holding on tight while he went in between Flips legs.

This caused flip to hit his head on the ground making him dizzy now as he once again was laying his back on the ground. Aiden saw this and he followed it up by lifting one of flips left leg and threw it forcefully back on the ground.

Flip felt what Aiden did and it was a semi uncomfortable pain to deal with. He wasn't hurt or anything, but he couldn't feel as though he couldn't get up.

Just as Aiden finished with that he picked up the same leg and he wrapped around his leg around his own. He then picked up the other leg and overlayed it over the wrapped leg. Aiden was now looking at his friend back on the ground and he only said one thing towards him. _"Wooooo"_ Aiden said so gracefully as he fell on his back while flip was in agony from what his friend just put him in.

Flip was groaning over how uncomfortable his legs were all twisted up and it was only worse as his friend was sitting on top of him. He tried moving around, but it was too difficult to do so.

He then looked back at Aiden who was only smirking at him. _"Do you want to give up now you know I can make this a whole lot worse than it has to be."_ Aiden said warning his friend.

Flip heard his friend out and he knew he wasn't lying because he has been in this position before and it almost injured him at one point when he was in that situation. So he listened to his friend and he raised his right hand to his shoulder and he started tapping.

Aiden saw this and he gave a small chuckle. _"that's what I thought."_ Aiden whispered as he released the hold he had his friend in and stood up.

Flip was still sitting on the floor as his legs felt soar from being twisted like that. He then looked up towards Aiden who had a light smile towards him while he was offering his hand towards him to get up.

Flip did so as he took his friends hand to get up and look him in the face. _"You know I let you have that one since it's your birthday today."_ Flip said in a bluffing tone.

Aiden just laughed at his friends stupidity. _"Bullshit you know what I'm capable of. And if that's true when we get to Japan and somehow someway we fight in the tournament then I'm going to lock in that figure four all the way next time."_

Flip felt a little flushed from what his friend said because he feared that move just a little of what it had done to him before. Nonetheless he knew what he was getting himself into when he entered this tournament and that's something that he'll have to face along the way. _"Aiden I promise you if you go all the way with that lock on me I won't tap out just so easily as right now. Now come on how about another sparr."_ Flip said as he got into a fighting stance.

Aiden heard what flip said to him and he saw that he was very confident in about this tournament they are entering. He then took it as personal challenge to make his friend tap out again. _"Why wait for the tournament when we can go right here right now."_ Aiden said as he was pointing to the ring set up in the facility.

Flip liked the sound in Aiden's voice and he accepted. _"You are on ya Ric Flair knock-off. Speaking of Ric Flair we all owe you 17 slaps on the chest since it is your birthday."_ Flip added in.

Aiden just shook his head what his friend said and responded. _"Whatever you ready for round two."_

Flip nodded towards Aiden and both were now ready.

However before both can charge into the ring at one another they heard a door opened.

They turned their heads to see who it was and who they saw was a fat man with grey sharp hair and a mustache while he was wearing a baby blue button up shirt, jeans with an oversized buckle with a longhorn on it, and some boots.

As he came in he had a smile on his face towards Aiden and he walked towards him. When the man got in front of Aiden he just embraced him with a big hug and kissed him on the side of the head. _"Happy birthday to you my boy. Every year you are becoming a bigger and better man with the things that you've accomplished. And when we leave for Japan tomorrow this is another step to adding to your legacy when you represent this academy and yourself in the Super Junior Tournament and I know you'll do phenomenal things to make sure that happens. You make me and your mom proud of you."_ The man said so proudly.

Aiden just smiled at the man and it felt a little heartwarming to hear it from him like _"gee thanks Dad that really means a lot."_

 _"And don't worry about the Super Junior Tournament right now because tonight we are celebrating your birthday before we leave tomorrow."_ said so gracefully as he reached behind himself and pulled out a stack of envelopes to hand to Aiden. _"Also these letters came in for you. They are from the rest of your family since they won't be able to make it tonight. From what I can guess they are probably happy birthday cards with money in them. Anyways I'll leave you two alone for right now and let you mind your own business while I go take a nap in the lounging area. Make sure you two are clean by the time we leave for roadhouse later tonight."_ The older man said as he left the room.

After his dad left Aiden just looked down at the envelopes and back at his friend. _"Hold up Flip let me see who these are from and I'll get back to you."_

Flip only nodded to what he said and waited until he was finish. _"Take your time."_

 _'I'll open them up later, for right now I will just read who these are from I love some of the things that my family has to say to me.'_ He then skimmed over the letters seeing who they were from. _'Let's see who do we got here, ah the first one is from Grandma and Grandpa man I wish they could travel with me to Japan so they could see me perform. Oh well it is what it is.'_

Aiden then moved onto the next letter he got and it was a pink envelope with no name, but instead it had red lipstick on it. Aiden just smiled at it because he who it was from. _'Hannah you would always be my girl.'_

He moved onto the next one _'hey aye aye this one is from Aunt Emily and Uncle Oliver. Now I may not be that greedy about money, but man they sure do give a lot whenever it's someone's birthday.'_ He thought a little selfishly.

Aiden saw that he had a lot more letter to look over so he hurried up a little so he wouldn't keep Flip waiting. _'I'll see a couple more then I'll get back to sparring.'_ After that thought Aiden did so.

He read the letters on who they were from until he came across a peculiar letter. He looked over at the letter as the address said it was from Nerima,Japan. When Aiden read that he felt no emotion, yet he frowned at the letter at who would have sent it. _'This better be who I think it's from.'_ Aiden thought coldly as he held onto the envelope tightly.

He then took the rest of the letters as he set them aside except the one that was from Japan. Unlike the other letters Aiden opened and took out whatever was inside. There he found a paper as he opened it up and began to read it.

 _ **'Aiden**_

 _ **I got the callout that you sent to me. I have been waiting years to get my hands on you and I'm not going to let it slip away. After reading what you wrote without a doubt in my mind I accept the terms that you laid out if it also means beating the ever living fucking shit out of you then I'll take it. You are right no one will hold us back and we can do whatever we want to each other, but I'll only agree to it under one condition. All I ask of you is to call me from wherever you are at. My number should be on the back of this paper there is something that I want to talk about. This is to be settled between me and you only I want no one else getting involved in it.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **-Ranma Saotome'**_

After reading that Aiden felt a tiny bit of anger build up inside him because he now knew who the letter was from. _'You got my letter, good now when we meet I'm not only going to beat you down, but I'm going to shame you as well.'_

Meanwhile as Aiden was reading his letter flip just watched him and he was now starting to get impatient with him taking his time. He didn't want to wait any longer so he called him out irritatedly. _"Aiden let's go already. I know I said take your time, but I meant it in a reasonable manner."_

Aiden looked at flip and he quickly calmed down before he knew something was up and he responded to him in a respectful manner. _"Flip let's call it a day something just came up right now."_

When flip heard that he was now disappointed because he was looking forward to the rematch they were supposed to have. However part of him wouldn't let Aiden off the hook so easily. _"What do you mean something came up just a second ago you were ready to go and now that you read a birthday card from someone you want to call it a day."_

Aiden saw that his friend was desperate for their rematch, but this was something that he had to take care of right away. So he decided to reassure of what was going on. _"Flip this is something really personal that I need to take care of right now and it can't wait any longer. Besides we need to rest before the Super Junior Tournament so we go in a hundred percent. So let's take the rest of the day off, hit the showers, and we can sparr a little when we get to Japan. "_

Flip didn't like the sound of that because he really wanted to train for this tournament with Aiden, but part of him knew that Aiden was right about going into this tournament because he knew how difficult this tournament was. Having come to a decision flip nodded and he left to the locker rooms.

As soon as Flip left Aiden took all the letters he got and went somewhere else.

He left the training area to the lobby of the building as he then went upstairs and went to his own room.

When he got to his room he locked the door behind him to make sure no one would come in for what he was about to do. He then pulled out the letter and looked behind it for the phone number.

He then went over to his phone that was charging on his desk and picked it up. _'You better pick up.'_ Aiden thought coldly as he proceeded to type in the number and call.

When he did that he held his phone to his ear and it was ringing.

After waiting a couple of moments it finally picked up. "Good evening,Tendo residence and dojo" a soft and feminine voice said,in Japanese, when the phone picked up.

 _'Okay moment of truth, but just in case let's speak Japanese if she doesn't speak English.'_ Aiden thought as he cleared his voice and spoke. "Uhh yes is Ranma Saotome available at the moment."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back Nerima, Japan (late afternoon)**

The sky was pink giving off that it was about to be night time soon.

However Ranma was out alone walking on the fence just to thinking about what was going on right now to get away from everything that is happening in his life.

Things in Nerima have been somewhat the same ever since a week ago. It has been a little quieter with three certain men injured not being able to challenge Ranma thanks to him injuring them in the first place.

However it was his family that kept on bothering him.

Nodako has been keeping an close eye on Ranma ever since what happened a week ago and she is just trying to make sure that her son is okay by offering what she and Kasumi should make for dinner or just to buy him something he wanted. That wouldn't work as he turned it down and minded his own business.

Nabiki was still on him trying to figure out what was going on with him right now. Even though he remembered how she was scared the last time she tried to get what she was looking for she wouldn't stop because of that moment. She would still try to figure out while in secret without Ranma having to know that she was spying on him.

Ranma knew all too well that Nabiki was watching him, but he let it go and decided to be careful about what he does now so he won't tip her off.

Then there was both the fathers who didn't care what he was going through right now, but they were just trying to force him to spend time with Akane.

Speaking of Akane she has been like the rest and wouldn't leave Ranma alone on what is going on.

'I love my family with all my heart, but this is something I can't let them get involved in or let them know about me about what I used to do.' Ranma thought caringly, but he followed it up with another thought. 'They are going to find out eventually, but how do I keep it from them if I need to train my hardest against Aiden and keep them from wondering why I'm training so hard. Especially when I have to relearn the Kinshasa that would give it away on what I use to do before.' Ranma muzed to himself as he was going over ideas in his head of how to keep his secret.

'If I'm going to train I'm going to need no distractions and focused on my main objective. That means no more challenges from anyone or dealing with fiancé's only focus on Aiden. Though even if I say it doesn't make it come true when they come looking for me so how do I avoid that…' Ranma thought for sometime on how to avoid it, but it was to no avail when he couldn't think of anything.

Ranma was starting to get frustrated because he couldn't think of anything. "Dammit Aiden is coming here soon and I have nothing planned." Ranma grumbled lightly to himself as he realized as what he just said. 'Wait Aiden is coming here. If he is coming all the way from Texas to here doesn't that mean I can…'

Ranma quickly stopped in place and thought of a solution of what he needed to do. "This maybe the only way that I can get what I need to train. I'll have to plan this accordingly so no one will know what I'm doing."

Ranma then decided to sit down on the fence facing the drainage canal while looking at the pink sky. He then formed his hand into a fist and covered it with his mouth, then he closed his eyes and he took a deep breath through his nose. When he breathed he felt his head vibrating side to side in anger.

He then opened up his eyes and stayed silent while thinking his own thoughts. 'This has become personal between the two of us. Why would you want to give what we had up, we had everything? How fucked up can you be to do that to someone who saved not only your career, but also your life? These questions I don't know the answers to, but Aiden I don't want any answers because unlike in America or Jusenkyo there will be no bullshit or no bitching. You tried to end my career right after what we've been put through with them, fine I'm going to end your career far worse than if you were to get hit with that ladder. Let's see who is last man standing.' Ranma thought angrily as he awaited the day he and Aiden will meet.

Just a few moments later a voice called out to him. "Ranma?" A feminine voice said in a questioned tone.

Ranma heard the voice and he quickly gathered himself together to make sure who ever it was didn't see the anger on his face.

When Ranma turned to see who it was and it was Kay carrying her violin case, in hand, with her. Unlike the last time they meet she wasn't wearing a skirt or anything else the other day, but she was wearing a pair of tight jeans with white shoes and a white hoodie.

He was a little surprised to see her at first because it's been week since they last meet and he was wondering why was she here. He wanted to ask what she was doing here, but he didn't want to be rude so he asked a basic question before asking anything else. "Hey Kay how have you been?" He said politely.

Kay smiled sweetly at him and responded. "I'm doing fine how about you? it's been week since we last saw each other."

Ranma only shrugged his shoulders and responded to her "It's been the same." He said in a relaxed voice, but he followed it up with another question he wanted to ask first. "Hey I hate to sound indelicate, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm heading back home right now from my the park I played at last week and this is the way that I usually come what about you what are you doing out here?" Kay answered.

Ranma didn't want to tell her what he was doing outside for so he told her something truthful whenever he goes out on times like this. "Nothing much I'm just wondering around just trying to get some fresh air and think a little. It relaxes me whenever I walk along the fence I just get lost in my own world and sometimes I don't even realize I'm walking still."

Kay got intrigued to hear that he does this as some kind of stress reliever because how can you be so deep in thought while walking across a narrow fence and not fall off. She then wondered what he was thinking of if he was walking on the fence. "What was it that you were thinking of?" She asked sincerely.

Ranma heard her and he answered her vaguely. "Just some stuff."

Kay only nodded in understanding that it was something personal and she let it be.

Both of them stayed there in silence until Ranma looked and he noticed the sun was starting to set. He then turned to Kay. "Sorry Kay I know we just meet up again, but I gotta go right now it's starting to get late."

He then got up and prepared to go off until Kay stopped him. "Wait Ranma can I ask you something?"

Ranma turned back to look at her and he nodded for her to ask.

Kay prepared her question and she asked it. "This is going to sound kind of weird, but can you walk with me back to my home and would you possibly like to have dinner with me. Not as a date, but just as friends hanging out. My uncle is out of town for business and I'm all alone at my house."

Ranma listened to her and it felt kind of weird that she asked that of him. Not because it was a girl asking him, but it's been so long since someone actually invited him to their home and actually just wanting to hang around him. The best he ever got was with his fiancées who tried to force themselves upon whenever he went over to their places and something he definitely didn't want.

He had to think it over a little because this was coming as unexpected.

While he was thinking he remembered how Kay said she didn't have many friends to hang around with and having to be alone at a house by yourself with no one there he felt empathy for her. He understood how that felt and he didn't want that of Kay so he agreed. He then smiled warmly at her and replied. "Thankyou Kay for your offer I will gladly appreciate it. Just when we get to your house can I use your phone to call my family to let them know what I'm doing."

Kay gave a warmer smile back to him. "Sure now come on I'm eager to show you my place and I have a American styled pizza on the way to my house so let's get going."

Ranma nodded as he proceeded to get up from the fence and walk along with Kay. He then smirked at what Kay said and thought. 'Huh haven't had pizza in a while.'

* * *

.

* * *

After walking all the way to Kay's house the young teens stopped in front of a gate.

When Ranma stopped to see the place he noticed how big the white house was that it could rival the kuno manor. The lights were on giving showcasing the entire house by whoever passed by it. He then looked past the gate and into the yard. He saw there was a bridge,over a river, leading to the front entrance of the house and in the yard were pink lilac trees to give it the yard some beauty to it.

Ranma couldn't help, but compliment the place that she live in. "Your home looks beautiful on the outside."

Kay blushed at Ranma's compliment and returned his thanks. "Thank You my uncle let me pick out the how his home would look like and I thought this would look decent."

They then went in and stopped outside the front door. Kay went on to get her keys and unlock her door while Ranma was behind her.

As she was doing that the sprinklers in the yard started to go off just as she opened the door and she turned around to let Ranma in, but what she got instead was a surprise to her when Ranma disappeared and someone with red hair was there. "Who are you?" Kay questioned in a surprised.

Ranma felt a whole shock go through her body because now her secret was revealed to Kay. If she told Kay about her curse she might think she is some kind of freak. However she had no choice, but to tell her because nothing else would make sense if she were to lie so she came out with it and told her.

"Kay it's me Ranma Saotome." She stuttered out to say.

When Kay heard the feminine voice come from Ranma she was surprised and thought this was some kind of a joke. "You've got to be kidding you're a girl and Ranma is a man."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I can proove it." Ranma said as she was looking around and found a water bottle by the door. She had an idea of how long it could've been out here for so when she picked it up she felt it was warm. She then opened up the bottle and poured a little bit over her head. When she was done pouring she was a he again.

When Kay saw this she was shocked by what she saw that it left her speechless.

Ranma noticed how the way how Kay reacted and he thought he was scaring her over what just happened. He then took a deep sigh and looked at her. "You must think that I'm some kind of a freak don't you. Well don't worry I get if you don't want to hang out anymore I'll leave you alone." Ranma said as he turned around and prepared to leave.

Kay was seeing this and she felt her shock vanish and it was replaced with guilt for reacting the way she did when she saw Ranma. She remembered how nice Ranma was to her when they meet at the park and he kindly accepted to come with her home. 'I would feel like a jerk to him if I let him walk off.' Kay muzed in her head as she didn't want Ranma to leave as she ran for him before he left out the front gate and grabbed his hand.

Ranma then felt his hand being grabbed and he saw it was Kay holding onto it.

Both of them stayed silent for half a moment until Kay spoke. "Ranma I'm sorry for the way I reacted I was just caught by surprise. And I don't think that you are a freak at all, you are a really nice person that I meet and I would still like to hang around you. So would you please stay for a little bit." Kay said in a sincere and apologetic tone.

Ranma heard this and it brought a light smile to his face to hear someone say that about him. Even if it was from someone that barely knew him he still took the compliment she gave him. And to mention that she saw just saw his curse and still wants to be around him said a lot to him.

He then nodded back at Kay and they both went inside the house.

When they reached the inside of the house the first thing Ranma saw was that there was two sets of large stairs cases of either side, wide apart, of the room leading to another section of the house.

He also noticed in between the two stairs there was a long black banner hanging of the railing. The banner had Japanese letters on it and said 'lone warrior' all the way down it.

He the examined the bottom floor where he was at.

He could see that there was a brown living room in front of him with a fairly large television, a one piece brown leather couch, a chandelier hanging over the room, and a record player with disk next to it. There were also some framed pictures hanging on the wall, but he couldn't make out who it was in this pictures.

He then looked to his left and what he saw next was a white kitchen with everything you find in there. It was nothing to special it just looked like a regular kitchen with a fridge, pots, pans, and all sorts of stuff, but the thing was that this kitchen had a countertop grill that you could cook on.

Next he looked over to his right to see it was a dining room. The low table in there was dark wood oak while the pillows on the floor were round and black. The room had another chandelier in it to give it a nice scenery and brighten up the place so it wouldn't look so dull with the lack of anything else being in there.

After seeing what he saw Ranma was impressed to see a house so clean, so fresh, and so fancy.

After Ranma was done scanning around Kay spoke up. "I'll be right back I've got some stuff to do real quick. The phone is right over there if you need to call anyone and make yourself at home."

Ranma only nodded to what Kay said to which she nodded back. She then went upstairs while Ranma went over to the phone to make a call.

* * *

.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

both teens were in the dining room eating the pizza that,finally arrived,in the dining room just talking to one another.

Ranma had called Akane back home and told what was happening. Lucky for Ranma his fiancé didn't freak out who he was with and she peacefully let Ranma be.

Also Ranma explained to Kay about his curse and how he got it and she was amazed by what happened to him. He then demonstrated on how his curse had worked by getting two cups of water one warm and one cold.

Once Kay saw and understood how his curse worked she was surprised that something like this could even happen. "So are you actually a boy or a girl?" She questioned.

"I'm actually a guy." He responded.

"Wow I wonder how your life is throughout the day knowing that you are both half a man and half a woman."

Ranma had to think about what Kay said and now that he thought about it the curse didn't make his life bad, but it was the people around him that did. "It's not so bad I guess I just have to avoid water whenever I'm around it."

Kay only nodded to what he said and ate on.

A few moments later both of them finished eating and Kay was the one to suggest what they would do next. "Hey would you like a tour around my place?"

Ranma heard what Kay said and he figured that there was more to the place than it looked. So he nodded at her and both got up from the table and Kay guided him around.

The first area they looked around was the living room.

Ranma remembered seeing the room from the front door, but when he was in there it felt completely different. The room felt like if it had more life to it with all the decorations in there that he was just amazed Ranma that Kay gets to live like this every day.

He then looked around the room to see what it had and the first thing he noticed was a large framed picture on the wall. The picture was black and white of eight men standing together with a serious look on their face.

One of the men in the picture was wearing a mask with white flames on it for decoration.

Another one was holding a lead pipe against his shoulder while someone right next to him had a lead pipe facing towards the ground.

There was one in the middle of the group who was cracking his knuckles in the photo looking as if he was ready for a fight. His hair was dyed half white and half blank and it was covering some of his face up to his right eye.

There were also two big men in the back,taller than the rest of them that didn't look exactly Japanese, but probably from another country. One had long flowing black hair and a beard while the other had short cut white hair and was shaved real well across his face.

However when Ranma got to the last two men he raised an eyebrow because they looked familiar to him.

One of the men was wearing a jacket with the British flag all over it and he was popping the collar of it to pose for the picture. His hair was flat and black in the photo, but one more look at the photo at who it was and Ranma smiled a little. 'It's been a long time since I've seen you zack. And I see that you made it into his group good for you man.' Ranma muzed in his head as he went onto the final man in the photo.

The man was in the center of it all as he was wearing a black and white track suit that said 'Suzuki gun' in Japanese on the side of the jacket and pants. The man looked old probably around his fifty's. Part of his hair was shaved, but had one piece was there still in the back tied in a short ponytail. His hair also had a weird pattern to it as well when it had different sayings shaved on his head in Japanese, but the photo made it to hard to read out what it said. That's when Ranma saw his face and his thoughts about the other day about Kay's uncle were true. He didn't feel intimidated this time thinking about him, but he just stared on at the picture looking at the man. 'So you really are her uncle. I would have never expected to have meet your niece under these kind of circumstances.'

Just as he finished that thought Kay was right next to him. She noticed how he was tranced at looking at the photo and she decided to say something. "You seem really interested in that picture. That's a portrait of my uncle I told you about and also his friends that he works with around the world. My Uncle is a pro wrestler who works for New Japan Pro Wrestling or NJPW for short. This is his group called Suzuki gun. He had this photo taken to value the men he trust closest to him so he would never forget their loyalty to him. They are some really nice men and I can see why he would trust them so much."

Ranma heard what Kay was saying and the word trust settled uneasy to him. 'At least you have people you can trust.' He muzed in his head as he directed his attention towards Kay. "Your uncle is a wrestler well that's kind of a cool." He said hiding the fact that he actually knows who her uncle is.

Kay smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah it is, that's how we have all this nice stuff here that you saw my uncle is really famous for what he does and he travels the world a lot so what we have around is also things he decided to pick up as souvenirs on his way home."

Ranma just smiled at what Kay. "I can see that." He said as they both went to a different part of the room.

They then walked past in between the couches and the television when Ranma saw there was a bear rug on the floor with a coffee table over holding a Old style gaming console that he didn't see the first time.

"This is our entertainment area. This is where me and my uncle come just to sit down and watch tv or play some video games. Usually when we play I'm always the one that wins." Kay brought up.

Ranma got intrigued that Kay said that and he wanted to know more. "Really how often do you play?"

When Kay heard his question her face flushed and she tweedled her fingers together and answered him in an honest embarrassed tone. "I kind of play almost every single day. I guess you can say that I'm some sort of nerd for playing to much."

Ranma heard the embarrassment in her voice and he felt like if he asked the wrong question. Even though it was a simple thing he felt like he still need to make up for what he said, but instead of a apology he thought of something he remembered to cheer her up. "Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about and if it makes you feel any better I'm kind of nerd to for gaming."

Kay looked surprised when Ranma said that and she responded to him. "Really you don't look that much of a gamer to me."

"Yeah I don't game that much anymore because my old man won't let me or I don't have anything to play on, but whenever I got the chance when we traveled I would sneak into an arcade and go on to play some street fighter." Ranma explained.

"Wow so how did get into gaming if he was so strict against you playing them in the first place?" Kay asked.

Ranma just smiled because he remembered how he got into gaming and he answered her. "I had an old friend named Kenny. He got me into it whenever he bring his portable gaming system with him and we would play a lot of games from street fighter, to final fantasy, and multiple other games that I got into. We played games so much that from the fighting games we played I actually do them in real life when I fight and they work perfectly."

Kay was in amazement after hearing that because she was finding out something new about Ranma very fast. "Wow What moves do you do when you fight?"

"Well I rarely do them anymore, but one that I used to do very often back then was called the V-trigger from street fighter." Ranma answered.

"Wow that's amazing that you did something like that. Hey you want to play later on the console whenever we have a chance I got street fighter on here." Kay offered.

Ranma only nodded on and they explored the room furthermore.

* * *

.

* * *

Kay and Ranma explored all of the room from the paintings on the wall and the antiques around the room which all had different stories.

Ranma enjoyed seeing what Kay's house looked like because not only did he get to see someone's else's stuff, but he also got to know Kay a little as well. "Wow after seeing all of that Kay your home is beautiful." Ranma complimented again to her.

"Ahh Thank You, But Hold on there is one more thing that I want to show you." Kay said as she moved on to a closed cabinet.

Kay slid the cabinet open to reveal a display case with three huge oversized belts each in their own case. Two of the belts had a black leather straps while one had a white leather strap. All three of the belts had golden plates on them with something engraved onto the plating. There was a light shining over them to draw attention to anyone who saw it and that's what it did when Ranma looked at the oversized belts.

Ranma was shocked by what he saw because this was the last thing he would expect to see. He then moved in closer to look at the belts and see what they were about.

Kay noticed how he was moving in close on the large belts and she moved in closer to him to tell him what they were about. "You remember how I said earlier my uncle was a pro wrestler well these are his championships that he has won before in the past. Each belt has a different title to it and has its own meaning. He bought replicas of the belts to display here so whenever he would walk past it he would remind himself of his achievements he has done in the past. I wanted to show you this because I think it's pretty cool having these around to show off so I thought I might as well and show you."

As Kay was saying that Ranma was just mesmerized by the belts he was seeing. He didn't even respond to what Kay had said all he was doing was looking at the belts at how they were designed and what they said.

When Ranma was looking he looked to the right of the display case and he took notice to the first belt. The first belt had a black strap on it with gold plating on it and red jewels in the corners. On the plating it had two white ribbons engraved on the top and bottom and a red dot in the middle for design. However over those designs it said something over them in English letters. On the top ribbon the first word was 'openweight' while the bottom ribbon said 'champion'. As for the red dot in the middle of two ribbons it said never on it. 'The Never openweight Title.' Ranma muzed as he knew the exact name for that belt.

When Ranma was done looking over that he then looked over to his left to see the next belt. This belt had a white leather strap on it with gold plating on it and silver jewels all around the plating. Just like the last belt this also had two engraved ribbons on the top and bottom of it only that these ribbons were gold and it said 'intercontinental' on the top and 'champion' on the bottom. As for the middle of the plate an engravement of the whole world in gold was on there while letters that said 'IWGP' were over it. 'The IWGP Intercontinental Title.' Ranma muzed muzed again as he knew the exact What this belt was for.

He then went on to focus in the center of the display case where the third belt was in between the other two belts. This belt was different from the other two because this one had golden and silver plating in the shape of a crown and it had red and silver jewels around it as well. This belt didn't have the ribbons design unlike the last belts, but it had screw on plates on the top and bottom that said 'heavyweight' on the top plate and 'champion' on the bottom plate. This belt also had the whole world on it in the middle of the plate that also said 'IWGP' over it. 'The IWGP Heavyweight championship.'

Ranma's eyes were glued on to that belt; he couldn't take them off what he was seeing. He didn't even think about what the name of the belt was, but he started to remember something.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Back in the voided area with the spotlight two men were on the ground on all fours in front of each other.

One of the men was Ranma as he was wearing a pair of loose black pants with matching black boots, elbow and knee pads, and he wore no shirt. He looked all tired on his face, he had sweat all over his body, and his hair was a mess as it was all the way down his back.

The man in front of him was a sweaty muscular Japanese man with straight hair combed to his side. He was wearing a pair of trunks that had a tiger print design on it with gold and purple. He wore boots that were a mixture of purple, black, and gold all the way up his calves.

As both men were breathing hard on the ground they looked at one another they could see the heat coming off one another's body.

When Ranma looked at him he could also see the tiredness on his face as well. However the way Ranma felt when he was looking at him he felt desperate. 'I am so close. As tired, hungry, and sore as I am right now I can't let this slip away and I need to win. If I could hit him with the Kinshasa then it'll be over.' He mused to himself as he slowly started to get to his feet.

As he was getting up Ranma can feel his muscles tearing inside of him that he could barely even stand up right. Eventually when he was standing he backed up to create distance between himself and the man on the floor.

When he was backed up good enough Ranma started busting his feet against the ground and prepared to the Kinshasa.

As he was doing that he could feel the rush going through his body that he didn't care how hurt he felt. When it came time Ranma's knee finally started to give off the red aura. As soon as Ranma saw this he just started busting his feet harder And harder. The harder he did that the more redder his knee became. 'I'm almost there I just need to make this as strong as possible so I win guaranteed.'

As Ranma was doing that the man on the ground finally began to move. He pushed himself up off the ground and now he was only on his knees.

Ranma saw what he did and now he had a clean target. So when enough time has passed Ranma stopped busting his feet and he saw the aura around his knee. Ranma just smirked at what he did and quickly he kneeled down and pointed to the man in front of him as he yelled out the name of his move. "KINSHASA!"

Ranma charged full force towards the man on the ground and he was not stopping.

When the man on the ground was seeing him come towards him he quickly did something. He rose to his feet as fast as he could and he ran towards Ranma performing a drop kick on him.

Ranma was now on the ground on his back and he lost the red aura around his knee.

As the man was now standing tall he walked over to Ranma and he proceeded to pick him up from his hair and stand him up right in front of him.

Ranma was fazed when he did this and he couldn't think of what to do next.

When Ranma couldn't do nothing the man picked up Ranma and turned him upside down with his head facing down towards the floor.

Ranma felt the blood rushing through his head when he was upside down that it started to make him defenseless of what was to come next.

As the man was carrying Ranma he dropped to his knees causing the top of Ranma's head to hit the floor hard. The man released Ranma as he was now laying on the ground.

Ranma could feel the pain in his neck when that happened to him. He was clenching his neck to ease down the pain, but it didn't do nothing.

The man meanwhile was now starting to get up to his feet after what he did to Ranma. He just stared him down with an emotionless look on his face as he watched Ranma in pain after what he just did to him. The man then just closed his eyes and started to do a pose.

The man spread his legs out wide while his arms were extended outwards. As he did that a purple and golden aura started to glow around him.

He then focused all that aura into his right arm and he walk over to Ranma once again. He then picked him up onto his feet and he got behind Ranma.

After he had Ranma set up the way he wanted him he used his left hand to grab onto Ranma's right wrist. Once he did that he spinned Ranma around, not letting go of his wrist, and he brought the right glowing arm across his chest and performed a lariat on him turning him 360 degrees when he did that .

When Ranma was hit with that lariat his world was moving slow around him. He could see all the sweat coming off of his body that it looked like rain when he was falling. He couldn't tell where he was at when he was falling. Finally after seeing what was happening Ranma landed on his bad neck again and he fell down onto his back.

Just then the man laid on top of Ranma and he hooked his leg and he began to count silently to himself. "One...two…three…" as soon as he finished counting the man rolled off Ranma and he was laying right next to him all tired and beaten up.

Ranma could hear the man counting to himself and when he had reached three he felt torn apart. 'Dammit I lost… that was my only chance to go back home.' he thought to himself as he was still clenching his neck in pain. Ranma then turned his head over to the man right next to him and he started to slowly get back up.

Eventually when the man got to his feet and he started to limp away. When he was limping he stopped at the edge of the spotlight and he got something. He then turned back around towards Ranma and he was holding a huge belt over his head with one hand.

What Ranma saw what he was holding in his hand the man was holding the 'The IWGP Heavyweight championship' over him.

When Ranma had seen enough he just wanted to get out of there. So slowly he started to get to his feet, but when he did he only collapsed onto all fours on the floor.

Ranma felt weak, helpless, but overall he felt useless and it wasn't because he was soar to pick himself up it was because he lost though that he couldn't stay strong to stay up. All his hopes and dreams all vanished like that.

That was until the man saw how Ranma was. He put his belt over his shoulder and he went over to him.

Ranma saw the man approach him and he looked up at him to meet eye to eye.

Just seeing this through Ranma's view just made him think as himself as some kind of fallen warrior and the victor is standing over him now. However, that wasn't the case when the man bent down and got Ranma's arm onto his shoulder. He then proceeded to lift him up to his feet and he would make sure he is standing by himself.

The two men shared a gaze at one another and it was the man who raised his hand up to Ranma.

Ranma looked down at the man and he was holding his hand out to shake. When he saw this he knew what it meant and it was a sign of good sportsmanship so doing the right thing he shook his hand back.

After they were done shaking the man got Ranma's wrist again only not to hurt him this time, but he raised Ranma's arm in the air.

When Ranma felt this he was confused on why the man was doing this for him if he just lost it just didn't make no sense to him at all.

Finally after a good moment the man released Ranma's wrist and he walked off with the title in hand out of the spotlight.

Ranma just watched on as this happened and he was left silent.

After a little bit of time a echoey voice called out to Ranma. "Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma."

When he heard his name he snapped back into reality and Kay was calling to him.

* * *

.

* * *

As Ranma was remembering something Kay was explaining to him what the belts meant and how her uncle got them. "These championship belts have a lot of prestige around them and whoever holds them have to show why they deserve to have them." However when she was done explaining the titles she looked over at Ranma only to see that he didn't respond to what she had said.

Instead Ranma was only looking at the titles in silent.

"What is wrong with him why isn't he saying or doing anything." Kay whispered to herself. She then saw what Ranma was looking at and he was staring at the championship in the middle. She then started to wonder why he was looking at the belt so strangely.

That's until she started to remember something about last week she thought about Ranma. She then went to connect the belt and Ranma to form an idea in her head, but it just sounded ridiculous to her to even think 'I remember doing research on Ranma a couple days after we met to see if he was the guy I was thinking about and when I looked him up he competed for that championship. If Ranma is the guy that I'm thinking about he must be thinking about what that championship the way he is looking at it, but how can I be sure if that's him and it's not just someone else. When I looked him up he looked like Ranma, but at the same time he didn't. He had multiple different names, he doesn't have his hair down, and Ranma has a curse so how can he possibly be him. Guess there is only one way to find out.' Kay thought as she proceeded tap Ranma on the shoulder and get his attention by saying his name. "Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma."

When Ranma felt Kay's hand touch his shoulder he turned around. "Oh sorry Kay I wasn't listening I just zoned out."

When Kay heard this it had confirm her suspicion about Ranma thinking about something, but just looking at him his face didn't look right. It looked a little depressed about something so she would try to comfort her guess by trying to figure out what was wrong. "Hey are you feeling okay?" Kay asked in a caring tone.

Ranma just dazed out of his flashback he answered her. "Yeah I'm okay it's just uhh…" Ranma stuttered out as he was going to ask something.

"Yes what is it?" Kay asked.

"It's just why would you want to show me this?" He asked politely.

Kay was confused by what he asked because she didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what was the point of showing me this?" He reworded his question for her to easily understand.

Having understood what he was saying she answered him truthfully. "Well I was getting to know you I thought that it would be nice if you got to know me. And I wanted to show you this because I didn't want to tell you about my uncles success, but mostly I'm a wrestling fan and I thought it would be cool to show you some of my interest in wrestling. I just think it's cool how wrestlers come out with the stuff they wear, to their theme music, and to the matches they have together are entertaining."

Ranma only nodded to what Kay said and he only stayed silent for a little bit until Kay said something shortly after.

"And there is something else." Kay added in.

Ranma listened to her and he couldn't figure out what else there was to say if she just finished explaining the reason why she showed him the championships in the first place. "What is it?" He asked.

Kay just put her arm behind her and she went on to say what was on her mind. "Well last week when I was walking with Akane I told her that I felt like that I seen you somewhere before even though we just met at the park. I explained to her that you looked like some guy that I've seen on tv before, but she said it wasn't you and you were never shown on tv." She explained as she went silent.

When Ranma heard this he felt a strange chill come down his back. He didn't know why he was getting it so he just ignored it. He then went to think about what Kay was trying to say because how could a conversation from last week deal with showing him the titles in the showcase. "I don't get what your trying to say Kay it doesn't make any sense?" He asked in a confused tone.

Kay heard what he said and she felt she had to answer him immediately. She was having trouble trying to say what she wanted to say because it might sounded ridiculous about what she was going to say to a guess. Yet even though she didn't want to say what was on her mind she said it anyways. "Ranma can I ask you something?" She said so hesitant.

Ranma wondered why she was speaking that way, but he nodded his head for her to ask.

Kay saw the approval she got from him and she gathered herself together to prepare and say it. She took one deep breath and she asked slowly "Ranma. Were you ever. A wrestler?"

As she asked that Ranma felt his whole body freeze up and his eyes were wide open.

When Kay saw the surprised reaction on his face she immediately felt embarrassed because she felt like she asked an odd question to someone. She then turned around to hide her embarrassment and she broke down apologizing to Ranma. "Oh man why did I ask that. I'm sorry if I asked you something weird like that I don't know what came over me to ask that. Please don't think as me as some kind of weird person that's not who I am really." She said as she fell silent trying to hide her face from Ranma.

When Ranma heard all of this he was still frozen in place. He didn't know where that question came from and it made him wonder what could've caused her to ask such a question, but all he could say to her was one thing. "How… How do you know?" He said so stuttered in shock.

Kay turned around to look at him and she wasn't embarrassed anymore, but she was unsure of herself of what Ranma just asked. "What do you mean?"

Ranma saw the look of confusion on her face and he added something to say for her to understand. "How did you know I was a Wrestler?"

As Kay heard this she was stunned by what she just heard. She didn't know how to respond, but all she did was answer his question. "Last week. When you played that song on my violin it sounded familiar to me. I swear that I've heard that song somewhere before and it made me think of a wrestler who use to come out to that exact song. I couldn't think of the wrestlers name right there and then so I decided to go online and figure it out for myself. I looked up Wrestlers with violin theme songs and I looked over several wrestlers with a violin theme until I came across a particular one. That's the one that you played last week and it was called The Rising Sun by Mickie Ospreay. And when I dove further into the song I saw a video online from America from a, wrestling promotion called ROH, about a wrestler who came out to that song. The guy that was coming out to music had a special entrance where the lights would go out and the song would start playing. Then when the violin course would kick in the lights would start flashing on and off for a couple of seconds to make it look epileptic while a guy, who was unclear to see, came out and starting doing different poses. When the lights fully came on the guys face was clearly revealed and he looked a lot like you only difference was his hair was let down. Was that you?" Kay explained to Ranma.

Ranma heard what Kay said and he was left in silence. 'Dammit I should've never played that song because who she just described was me. This is something that I was trying to avoid from anybody finding out about me.' He muzed to himself as he was disappointed at himself for letting something happen. He wouldn't let that hold him down though as he looked at Kay, took a deep breath and answered her. "Kay that was me. I used to be a wrestler back in America. That song that you heard it's a song that I made up and I had it as my old theme song that I used to come out to. Even though I came up with that song and played it I gave the credit to someone else because that person, Mickie Ospreay, taught me how to play the violin in the first place and I did that to show my appreciation to her."

Kay listened to Ranma and she moved on to ask another question about him. "What about you as a wrestler when I was reading up on you; you were not only famous in America, but also all over the world what happened to that?"

Ranma lowered his head when Kay asked that and he responded. "I stopped doing wrestling." He said in a low tone.

"What! Why did you stop?" She exclaimed herself in surprise.

"I stopped because of something that I was promised was never held up to and it was all ruined for me. It was something that I didn't want to be part of anymore so I never bothered going back." Ranma explained himself in a depressed tone. He then looked Kay in the eye and told her something personal. "Don't get me wrong I love wrestling to this day it's just that I couldn't do it anymore because some personal issues in my private life got in the way and I was forced to leave it."

Kay saw the emotion that he was in and it looked as though if he was depressed about something. She took a guess at why he was sounded so depressed in the first place and it might've been because he must've missed wrestling. She saw what her friend was going through right now and she decided it might be best to support him. "Ranma if you loved wrestling why won't you go back."

Ranma then looked at her with a strange look on his face. "I don't want to."

Kay heard his answer and it was clear as day when she heard it. She didn't know why Ranma had said that if he just said he loved wrestling. She wanted to reassure him of what he said so instead of asking why he doesn't want to go back to wrestling she had something else to say. "Ranma I think it's cool that you used to be a wrestler. I have even seen some of your matches online and some might say they are legendary. From you matches against Zack Sabre jr., to Tyler Black, to your most famous match for The IWGP Heavyweight championship against Oka…" just as Kay as saying that Ranma held his hand right in front of her.

Ranma felt uncomfortable when Kay was mentioning other wrestlers. It made him think of stuff that he didn't want to think about so he asked her nicely to stop. "Please Kay stop talking about this; this is something that I don't want to be reminded about. It is just too emotional to bring up." Ranma said.

"Why not these are great matches that I've seen and you are Ranma Saotome the King Of Str…" just then Kay was cut off again by Ranma's hand being held.

For a brief moment the two teens were silent when Ranma had finally said something. "I don't go by that name anymore and please stop talking to me about my past it's something that I don't want people or my family to know about me just yet."

Kay saw the way he was talking and now she felt as if she was being rude towards her guess. "I'm sorry Ranma I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said apologetically.

"It's alright just please don't talk about this to anyone please." Ranma said.

Kay only nodded to what he said and she fully understood what he meant.

"Thankyou, now I think I overstayed my welcome so I will let myself out. It's was nice hanging out with you Kay." Ranma said as he said his goodbyes to Kay.

Kay looked up at him and she said her goodbyes as well. "I guess it's getting kind of late. Well it was nice hanging out with you to Ranma I hope we can hangout again soon."

"I hope so to, but for now I'll see you soon." Ranma said as he made his way to the door.

"Goodbye Ranma." Kay said as Ranma approached the front door and he said his goodbyes back to her.

He then left out the door and started making his way back home.

* * *

.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tendo household the whole family was eating dinner together with Ranma missing.

Nodako was one of the first people to notice this and she brought it up about where her son was. "Has anyone seen Ranma?"

Only one person answered as Akane spoke up. "He is with a friend right now and he won't be eating dinner tonight with us."

As soon as Akane said that the door slid open to the backyard and Ranma appeared. Everyone looked at him as he came in and took his seat in between Akane and Nodako.

Everyone else was eating their dinner while Akane was talking to Ranma about what happened. "Why are you home I thought you were spending time with Kay?" She asked politely.

"Nothing happened I just thought it was getting late and I was staying there too long so I decided to head home." Ranma replied.

Akane only nodded to what he said and went back to eating.

Just a short while later the phone rang throughout the house.

"I'll get it." Kasumi said as she went up to go to the other room and get the phone.

* * *

.

* * *

Meanwhile Nodako was staring at her son making sure he was okay. She has been wondering ever since a week ago in their conversation what her son meant when he said. "Someone that I cared about a lot that I used to know they are gone to me." She couldn't think of what it could mean to him, but something was telling her that her son is going through troubling times right now and he is trying to hide it.

'I hope my child is okay I don't want to see him like that. I want him to be a man amongst men, but I also want him to be my baby. I want to see him living his life that would not only make his life happy, but also make me happy. I may have not been there for you in those ten years your father took you away from me, but I'm here now and I'll never leave you.' Nodako muzed in her head as she thought caringly about her son.

* * *

.

* * *

Just then Kasumi came back into the room and she looked at Ranma. "Ranma it's for you someone is on the phone for you."

Ranma then got up and went to the other room.

When he reached the phone he held it to his head and started talking. "Hello who am I speaking to."

When Ranma was listening for a response he heard the person on the other line take in a deep breath and they spoke. "It's been while Ranma."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey guy it's been months since I posted this story and I'm back. I'm just here to tell you that recently I have gotten a job as a lifeguard and it's been harder and harder to keep on writing these stories when I have a job to do. I love writing for you guys and I'll never stop for you. All I have to say is that I will keep posting my stories it's just that they may take longer to publish because of school that's coming up, my job, and some personal stuff in my life. Nonetheless I will not stop because I've had this idea for a fanfic for a year now and I want to publish it so in the next story I'll see you soon.**

 **P.S. : for any of those who are not wrestling fans and read this story look up some of the characters that I mentioned in this story because they are real people and you'll get a better understanding of who they are for future stories. I guess you can say this is a crossover fanfic between wrestling and Ranma ½. Anyways that's all I have to say and I'll see you in the next story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 8: True friends stab you in the front**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

.

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

 _"Character Speaking English"_

#panda sign#

*sound*

* * *

.

* * *

When Ranma reached the phone he held it to his ear and started talking. "Hello who am I speaking to."

When Ranma was listening for a response he heard the person on the other line take in a deep breath and they spoke. "It's been while Ranma." A male voice said.

When Ranma heard this he was confused on why the person said that. "Who am I Speaking to again?"

"You know who this is! This is the most toughest and dangerous son of a bitch you know." The voice said roughly.

Just the way the person on the other end used his words and the way he talked all sounded familiar to Ranma. As Ranma was trying to figure out who was on the other end he came to realize that there was only one person he knew that talked like that the way the person on the other end was talking. "Aiden." Ranma said critically.

"You're damn right it is. I got the letter you sent me and I did what you said and called. Now what is it that you want?" Aiden said demandly.

After hearing that Ranma then changed his tone of voice to a extremely serious tone. "You know exactly why I wanted you to call me because there are some things that I want to say to you and talk about before we meet. And I'm just gonna get straight to the point how the hell did you find me?"

Aiden then responded and he decided to cool it down on the way he was talking and using his language while still having a serious conversation with Ranma. "Here is the funny thing about this whole situation I was never intentionally looking for you."

Ranma was now confused on what Aiden just said because how could Aiden find him if he was never intentionally looking for him. "What do you mean you weren't looking for me? How did you find out where I was then?"

"Ranma you should know this about me by now whenever I go traveling. I always go onto the internet and search the places I'm visiting. When I looked up Nerima, Japan I saw a lot of good restaurants, the community, and places to visit. When I was digging even deeper I found a whole lot of reviews about what people think about the place and they all had one thing in common. They all have the name Ranma Saotome on there. So I looked you up and I found out where you been this whole time. And from the things I have read you made a name for yourself in that town by all the chaos you make."

Ranma has some skepticism about what Aiden said because if he was not looking for him then what was his actual reason for coming to Japan.

Ranma however decided to hold off on that and he responded to Aiden to what he just said.

Ranma was not surprised by what Aiden just said based on how many people see him going up against other who challenge him or running away from any fiancé's is sure to draw some criticism in some people's mind about him. "I should've known better that people could just look me up and figure out who I am."

"Why does it even matter if people look you up; people know who you are regardless if they were to look you up because of the stupid shit you did that was shown around the world. And the only reason the people of Nerima don't recognize who you really are is because you are irrelevant. The people have been wanting the return of Ranma Saotome since you left and they know that's never going to happen because I am still here." Aiden said trying to get under the skin of Ranma.

When Ranma heard this it did bother him when he said that, but he wouldn't let it show and he went on forth with the conversation. Ranma then build up his confidence and spoke. "I'm not scared of you Osprey and I only left because of two reasons. One I was forced to leave. And two I don't want to be part of anything that a punk ass bitch like you ruined everything that we ever worked for."

"Boo-fucking-hoo what a sob story. You and I both know that is bull. If that was the case then why the hell did you even answer my call out and what is your actual reason you want to fight me?" Aiden said intimidatingly.

"The only reason I answered your callout was because of the number one rule of professional wrestling. Always finish what you started. And I don't care what happens to me anymore I want to beat the ever living shit out of you for what you did to me." Ranma stated.

Aiden just laughed over what Ranma just said as he was trying to make him sound tough. He then got serious again. "You want to talk about rules well let me tell you something. When we meet there will be no rules and we can do whatever we want to each other. And I'm not just talking about the rules for the fight, I also mean let's throw out our rules on how we fight. We can fight as dirty as we want how we want. There is going to be blood, piss, and vomit everywhere once we are done."

What Aiden said made Ranma agree with him and he had some things to say about. "I agreed to the stipulation that you laid out and I know what I am getting myself into. You bring all the stuff that we need to make this happen and let's see who will win." Ranma said menacingly as he transitioned onto something else that he was thinking earlier.

"Now onto something different why are you coming to Nerima?"

Aiden just raised an eyebrow to what Ranma just asked because he just told him what he was coming to Nerima for. "What are you fucking deaf? I told you I am coming to Nerima to fight you."

Ranma understood what Aiden said, but he thought that he didn't understand what he was saying so he restated his question to get the answer that he was looking for. "I know you said that, but earlier you said when you were looking up Nerima you said that you were not intentionally looking for me. That leads me to believe that you are coming here for a different reason other than to fight me. So what is it actually that you are coming here for?"

Aiden just smiled over what Ranma said and he spoke. "You are a smart guy Ranma I would not think you would have caught what I said earlier…But you are not smart enough because you really don't remember what time of the year it is do you?"

Ranma was now confused from what Aiden was saying because he had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean what time of the year it is? What does that have to deal with you coming to Nerima."

Aiden just shook his head side to side on the other end of the line and he best decide to help Ranma realize what he was talking about. "You are such a dumbass sometimes, but luckily for you I am going to be nice to you this one time and help you remember what I am talking about. Answer these questions and you will know why I am coming to Nerima. Question one what is the main reason that I travel for? Question two how much do I weigh? And question three what was it that you were always trying to get yourself into in order to go back home, but you could never do it?"

When Ranma heard Aiden's question he decided to play his game and see where he was going with this.

Ranma then tried to answer the first question Aiden asked which was what is the main reason that I travel for? Ranma knew that answer right off the top his head and he muzed it to himself. 'I already know that when he travels it is usually that he is doing something for another wrestling promotion so that much I know. But the question is which promotion is he working for?' Ranma decided to save that question for later and answer that other questions first before he went ahead of himself.

The second question asked by Aiden was how much did he weigh? This threw Ranma off track because what does his weight have to do with anything. Not only was it confusing to Ranma, but it was an answer that he did not know to well. 'You were constantly gaining or losing weight when I was with you so I didn't know exactly how much you weighed at the time. But from what I can remember is that you were always under 205 LBS. and that much I know. So I will stick with that for right now.'

He then went onto the last question Aiden asked which was what was it that he was always trying to get yourself into in order to go back home, but he couldn't do it and he had live with Aiden?

This question Ranma had to think about hard because he had multiple answers that could be the right one.

He had no clue what Aiden was talking about so he decided to connect the answers he got together. 'Okay I know he is coming here for a wrestling promotion and he weighs under 205 LBS.' Just as Ranma thought that he had realized the last part he just muzed. 'Wait a minute… 205…205…205…205…' It was at that moment Ranma repeated those numbers in his head and now he had a solid guess for Aiden.

His eyes widened when he realized the answer and his body was overwhelmed by shock when he thought of the answer. He then spoke lowly into the phone. "The Super Junior Tournament… You got invited to compete for New Japan didn't you."

On the other end of the line Aiden just smiled cockily. "That is right and you know the deal. A nine day tournament and if you win you are guaranteed to be signed with them. This is something you could never do and I going to win that tournament so I can make you watch me accomplish something you couldn't. And if you are thinking of entering don't because the bracket is already set and there is no way you will be able to compete."

Ranma just snickered at what Aiden just said and he only felt the slightest bit of jealousy from what he said. "I was never intending for us to meet in a ring nor was I expecting us to meet in any promotion. I was done with wrestling when I left because of you and I decided to continue my martial arts to see if I could accomplish something's bigger. I am going to admit I am jealous that you are part of something that I tried ever so hard to be a part of, but it will not matter when we meet."

"You know I was never intending for us to meet up in a wrestling promotion as well. I just wanted this to be the two of us and no one else. No crowd, no ropes, or no one holding us back. We will go at it until there is one man left standing."

While he was talking about where they were not meeting at he decided to go on about where they should meet. "And while I am still on the topic let's talk about where we'll meet."

Aiden nodded and he spoke confidently. "Go right ahead you get to choose where we will meet at. Just know it doesn't matter to me at all where you choose because I am going to beat you."

Ranma then thought about where they should meet and he was trying to think of a good place to meet up. He knew no matter which place he chose though that it would cause a lot of attention so he went with a place he knew where the least amount of attention would be. "That is fine by me and I know where we'll meet. Write this down so you will not forget. There is a school named Furinkan High and you are going to travel half a mile west of there. You should run by a sewer system so just walk along the path until you reach the halfway point. I take that path home from school and there will be the least amount of attention drawn to us when we meet. After you are done competing in that tournament we will meet the next day in the afternoon. That'll give you plenty enough time to rest and recover from whatever you might be dealing with around that time."

After hearing that, Aiden was writing on a sticky note and he started to underline all the important stuff to remember. Having been satisfied with what he wrote down he decided to say one more thing to Ranma. "Okay I got everything written down. Now is there anything else that you want to talk about, if so say it now because I am about done talking with you."

Ranma then had one last thing to say and he was going to say something, but something felt off and that prevented him from doing so. He had the feeling that someone was watching him and he had the urge to look around and see what it was. When he did look around he found Nabiki was right behind him with the phone being held up to her ear.

Nabiki was just staring at him with her hand on her hips just trying to listen in on his conversation.

He was frantic to see that was Nabiki was there with the phone in her hand because he did not know how long she has been there or how much had she heard. He was in a frozen position on what to do next because if Nabiki was listening to there conversation then she could tell the whole family what was going on and it will ruin everything for Ranma.

It was until Aiden said something that brought Ranma out of frozen position when he said something. "Hey are you still there."

Ranma shook a little and he looked at the phone and then back at Nabiki. After looking at both for a little bit he knew what he had to do. "Hold on a second I'll be right back." He said as he laid the phone on the table and walked over to Nabiki.

He then frowned at her for being nosy and listening on his conversation. Before he could say anything Ranma used his lightning speed hands to take away the phone from Nabiki and he hanged it up on the wall. "What do you think you are doing?" He said annoyingly.

Nabiki just stared at him with a smirk on her face. "Trying to figure out what is going on. And what I heard from the way you were talking on the phone it didn't sound to pleasant and really important."

Ranma shook his head and now he knew that Nabiki might have listened to his whole conversation with Aiden. "How much did you hear?" He asked abruptly.

Nabiki took a heavy sigh and she responded. "Apparently not that much. I only listened in when you were giving directions to whoever you were talking to."

Ranma the felt a slight relief as Nabiki said that because now he knew he didn't give up to much information about what was happening. He however, still had one thing to worry about and that was Nabiki listening in on his conversation. It bothered him that she was listening in on him like that so he respectively told her off. "Well can you not bug in and listen to what we are talking about. This is something private that I want no one to know about."

Nabiki just stared at him blankly and she responded. "No"

"No?" Ranma said confused.

"Don't think that I forgot about what happened last week when we were in the dojo. You may have been able to scare me off with the way you were and you might have not accepted any of my offers, but that won't stop me from finding out what you are hiding."

Ranma just stared at her even more confusedly. "What do you mean? What does last week have to deal with right now?"

"I know you are hiding something and you want no one to find out Saotome, but I am not going to let that happen. And from what I heard on the phone it just proves me right. So tell me why are you giving specific directions to someone when they could come here and visit? It's almost like you are trying to hide something from everybody from finding out. That is when I started to get a hunch that all of what is happening right now is somehow connected to what you are trying to hide. So I am going to ask you once again what is it that you are hiding." She explained herself to prove her point that she would get her way.

When Ranma was hearing her, he knew what she said was all right. It made him worried that he wouldn't be able to finish his conversation with Aiden because there was still one last thing he had to ask before he would hang up the phone. He then began to get serious and try and tell Nabiki off. "I told you this before, stay out of it. This is something really personal that no one can find out about yet. Now leave me alone there is something that I have to talk about with someone that gets extremely personal."

Nabiki just frowned at him and she put on her best ice queen look she could come up with. She just ignored the part at how he said it was extremely personal to him and she stressed it out to him what she was trying to do. "Ranma, I am trying to help you. Ever since last week when you didn't accept my offers I knew something is going up with you. You have been acting differently, you haven't want to talk with anybody about what is going on, or anything at all. That is why I am determined to find out what you are hiding because this is not the you that I am use to. You see I don't want to find out what is going on with you, I NEED to find out what is going on with you. Your family is worried about you and I am going to help them out to put them at ease."

She then moved to give Ranma options in order to cooperate better. "So here are the things that could happen. One you tell me what is going on and the family and we could help you with what you are going through. Two you could go back to you conversation on the phone and I continue to listen then we can do the same thing at the end of option one. Or three you could hang up your phone call and try to keep hiding this secret of yours, but either of the three choices you will pick I am going to find out what is it you are hiding."

Ranma was now annoyed that Nabiki would not leave him alone because either choice he would choose he knew Nabiki was right. He knew he had to finish up his talk with Aiden, but he was caught in a situation where someone would be listening in on them and that is not what he wanted. 'If Nabiki or anybody else knew what was going on then that would only ruin the confrontation between me and Aiden. How can I talk to Aiden without her listening in?' He muzed in his head trying to think of a way around what Nabiki has planned.

Then at that very moment he realized he had answered his own question. 'Wait a minute how can I talk to Aiden without her LISTENING in?' He then got a idea that would work and he walked away from Nabiki back to the phone.

Nabiki just smirked as she was watching him walk away and she grabbed the phone off the wall to listen in on to the conversation between Ranma and whoever he was talking to.

Ranma then had reached the phone and picked it back up to his ear. He then looked back at Nabiki who was still smirking at him.

After that brief stare down Ranma then began to talk on the phone again. "Hey you still there?"

Aiden who had been waiting silently for a little bit of time for Ranma had spoke up to him. "Yeah I'm still here…Now what is it that you want?"

Before Ranma could respond he took a deep breath and cleared his voice. _"Let's finish the rest of this conversation in English. Someone is listening in on us."_ He said in clear fluent english.

The smirk on Nabiki's face disappeared when she heard Ranma say what he said and she could not understand a word he was saying. She was in disbelief that Ranma found a way around for what she had planned because it seemed full proof to her when she thought of it. She didn't account for him speaking a different language that she didn't know how to speak. Now she didn't know what to do now and she just left the room because there would be no way to figure out what was going on if Ranma was speaking a different language.

* * *

.

* * *

 _"Who in the hell is listening to us? If that is the case just hang up because I want no one to know what we are talking about."_ Aiden said demandingly.

 _"Relax for a sec alright. The person doesn't know how to understand English and they already left. So there should be no more interference now, so long as we keep talking this way."_

Aiden immediately subdued to Ranma's order and he calmed down. _"Alright this is the only time I will trust you. Now onto some other business what is it that you want to ask me before we meet?"_

After Aiden said that, Ranma had closed his eyes and clenched his fist as tight as he can. Just memories were coming to him so fast that it angered him for remembering those things. With a long pause between Aiden and Ranma he finally opened his eyes and finally spoke. _"Why?…Why did you have to do it? Why did you turn your heel on me?"_

Aiden knew what he was talking about and he responded coldly. _"You already know why I did what I did. It was because you were FUCKING selfish. It has always been about you and nothing else. You didn't care for what my family did for you and you used us to get your way. I never did turn my heel because you did this to yourself."_

What Aiden said had angered Ranma and it caused him to slam his fist onto the table. _"That is not fucking true. I never used anybody to get anywhere. And you want to talk about being selfish, you are no better than that greedy millionaire that ruins every other wrestler."_

Aiden heard what he said and it set him off after Ranma compared him to a person that he described. He knew immediately who Ranma was talking about so he retaliated back at him aggressively. _"Compare me to that selfish prick one more time and I am going to knock your teeth down your fucking throat."_ He then got back on topic and responded to something else to what Ranma said. _"You are full of shit you know that. When were you gonna tell us that he gave you an offer huh? You used us to make a name for yourself and to get noticed by him. And we even told you never to consider a deal he might give, but you ignored us and did it anyways. That is when I realized why was I going to be with a guy that couldn't pull his own weight and he only rode off of me for success. I want to let you know something Ranma… A!S!S! WAS CARRIED BY ME. I AM THE REASON FOR YOUR SUCCESS, I AM THE REASON WHY HE NOTICED YOU, AND I AM GOING TO BE THE REASON TO WHY I DESTROY EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I NEVER NEEDED YOU! I WAS SUCCESSFUL ON MY OWN WHEN I FIRST STARTED AND I CAN FOR SURE DO WHAT WE PLANNED ON MY OWN!"_ Aiden then calmed down and had a brief pause to catch his breath from the yelling he did.

Ranma however, was breathing heavily on the other end of the phone and he was furious with what Aiden said. _"You think that is something that you came up with in your mind, A.S.S. Was something special to us. We were trying to change the wrestling world for everybody and to shut him down. A.S.S was us together, until you ruined it. And you want to say the reason for my success was all thanks to you. Hell no it is not. I made my own success when I went up against the likes of AJ Styles, to Austin Aries, to Samoa Joe and everyone just wanted me to win so badly because I did whatever it took to beat them. That is what made me successful when I was a wrestler. And I am going to let you know something I plan to have that same mentality when we meet because unlike in our meetings back in Texas or at Jusenkyo I will not let myself lose to you."_ Ranma said in prideful and confident voice.

It only made Aiden bring up another thing to mention to Ranma when he brought up the places they have fought before. _"You keep on thinking that, but let's get one thing clear about why I am coming to Nerima. I don't want you to think what happened back at Jusenkyo was your fault and that is why I am coming for you. What happened at Jusenkyo was completely my fault and I want you to know the real reason I am coming is so I can make you pay for disrespecting me and my family and I can take everything away from you. Mark my words because I am going to end Ranma Saotome when I take your soul... your spirit... and your heart. And I will destroy it all in front of you."_

Ranma was now gloomy after what he said because two-thirds of what he said was true about who he has ended. _"You have taken almost everything away from me. I will be damned if I let you take away what I have left, so that way you could call me your bitch. Just know this when you get here I am going to beat fucking shit out of you. No one will hold us back and this had lead us to cross paths one last time. And once I am done with you, I can move on with my life and never have to deal with you again knowing that you could never beat me."_

With that being said everything was set and done. Now it was only the matter of waiting for that day to come until they would meet.

 _"You better come ready once we meet because I want you at your fullest so there will be no bitching after we are done. We had everything and you are getting everything that you deserved when you decided to throw it all away. I was the only friend that you had and now you have no one to watch your back for you."_ Aiden said as he was getting himself ready to face off with Ranma for the day they would meet.

Ranma just sighed and questioned at what he just said. _"Were we ever really friends?"_

Aiden just snickered at him and he responded back to him. _"You know what they say. True friends stab you in the front. I am going to finish what I started and one of the things I am going to do to you is I am going to rip you knee out of its socket and put you away for good."_

Ranma heard his threat to him and he had a comeback for that. _"Your gonna rip my knee out of its socket. Hey Aiden how is your neck?"_

Aiden just raised an eyebrow at what he said and he was wondering why he was bringing that up. _"What does my neck have to do with anything?"_

Ranma then just smiled lightly and he spoke nonchalantly. _"Because you are going to get your fucking head kicked in."_

Aiden just shook his head at what Ranma said and he said something that might stop him from having the satisfaction of saying that threat. _"You keep on saying your threats all you can, but just know even though you are a guy right now you still don't have your balls."_

After that being said Ranma was stunned and he was left speechless.

Aiden just smiled over the other end at what he just said and he was satisfied with everything that said. _"I have had enough of this. I will see you soon."_ He then hung his phone up and the phone on Ranma's end was just ringing.

Ranma then just hanged up the phone and reflected on what was said.

* * *

.

* * *

After that was done Aiden hung up his phone and put it back on the charger. When he did that he heard a knock coming from his door.

He went and unlocked to see who it was and it was Flip standing there in a pair of jeans and a camouflage jacket. _"Hey you alright. I heard you sounded mad over the phone when I was coming here."_

Aiden brushed it off what Flip said and he gave him a normal response as if nothing that serious happened. _"Yeah I am alright. I just got off the phone with my cousin and we were having an argument. It's no big deal."_

Flip just nodded and he started to feel board being there. _"Well we got some time to kill before we got to go. You want to do anything?"_

Aiden then looked at the clock on his wall to see what his friend was talking about. The clock on the wall was a Cowboys clock that was decorated with a big navy blue star in the middle. After seeing his clock though he had gotten an idea. _"Now that you mentioned it there is one more thing that I want to work on before we leave for the Japan, but I'll need your help on it."_

Flip had a questioned look on his face for what he was doing and he didn't have a clue. _"Well what is it that you need my help on."_

Aiden just walked off and went to his locker. He opened it up and he pulled out a football. He then threw the ball over to Flip to which he caught it. He was silent because he was wondering what kind of technique could he do with to help him in the tournament at all.

It was until Aiden said something that caused him to make him think. _"Let's go kick some field goals."_

He then started to think what could kicking field goals help with in a tournament like the one they are going to compete in. It was until he saw Aiden putting on cleats and shin guards he knew what he was doing and it sent an alarm throughout his body in worry. _"Aiden you know your dad told you never to use that move. You could seriously injure somebody like that and possibly end there career."_

Aiden just stood up and he looked at his friend. _"That is why I am going to practice on it. What I am planning on doing is to see how strong my shotgun punt is so that way I can tone it down when I decide to use it. The only reason I want to do this is because I really want to win that tournament and I want to practice that move just in case as a last resort."_

Flip didn't like the sounds of what he was saying and he was not on board with what he was doing. _"Even if you are toning it down it is still a dangerous move to do. Think about it if your opponent is able to counter the shotgun punt then they'll be aware of what that move does and they will go after your leg to prevent you from doing so again. And you have had a history of injuries in the past before. What would you do if they rotate your ankle or break your leg and you can never compete."_

Aiden just ignored what he said and he walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He then said softly, but menacingly. _"Stop being a pussy and worrying for me about what would happen. I know the risk of doing that shotgun and I am willing to take it. I have had injuries before, but when has that ever stopped me from competing And why are you telling me not to do something that might take me out of the tournament when it can increase your chances of winning the thing for yourself?"_

It was silent after that question for both men as Flip was now contemplating what Aiden said and he was left in the dust in what to say next.

Aiden then just smirked at him and he walked right next to Flip to align himself with him, while both of them were facing away from each other. _"That is what I thought. Now let's head out to the fields."_

Aiden then raised his hand into the air and released it down fast going towards Flip's buttocks. The sound of a hand and cheek connecting then caused a loud slap in the room that sounded like it hurt a lot. _"WOOOOO! GOOD GAME!"_ Aiden said energetically as he walked out of his room and left.

Flip was just standing there in Aiden's room and gave a heavy sigh. _"I am never going to convince you one of these days."_ Flip said as he left and followed Aiden to the fields.

* * *

.

* * *

Back in Nerima, Ranma was walking throughout the house after his conversation with Aiden. The last thing that Aiden said about him having no balls was on his mind and it was bothering him. He was set off on the inside that he would say something like that and all he could think about was what he wanted to do when he sees Aiden. For right now though Ranma didn't want think about that and he wanted to go to his room to get something done and then go to sleep.

That was what he had planned, but it was put at a hold when he had reached the dining and everyone was staring at him.

The one person he noticed in particular out of everyone was Nodako as she had her arms crossed and her face was stern at him. "That was an interesting conversation you were having back over there. Would you be so kindly to share what you were talking about?"

Ranma's eyes went wide in shock after Nodako said that because why did she decide to listen in on his conversation when he was talking with Aiden. "You were listening in on me!?" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Nodako as she nodded and she went on to explain why she was doing so. "Yes. We all were. When Nabiki came back into this room she explained to me what had happened and we all decided to be quiet until you were done on the phone. Granted we could not understand a word you were saying because none of us knew you could speak a different language, but that has lead us to believe you are hiding something that you do not want to share with us. Even by the tone of your voice it sounded like you were furious over the phone. Who was that person that you were speaking to and what did they want from you?"

Ranma was now caught in a situation where he could not run out of and he had to answer. He knew why he couldn't say a word about what his conversation was about, but he was going to try his best to work around it and get himself out of the situation he is in. "I cannot talk about the person I had conversation with right now. It is to personal speak about yet."

"And why not?" Nodako asked.

"Because all of this has to do with the letter that I got last week. You know I cannot say a word about what that letter was about and that goes for the same for that conversation I had on the phone." Ranma said hoping that the same answer he used from keeping his family from finding out what is going on would work like it has been doing, however it wasn't in this case.

Nodako only took a sip of her tea from her cup and she then began to speak again. "I do not like that you are keeping secrets from us Ranma. Although I understand that you are being held to not say anything about the letter, that doesn't mean you can not tell us what is happening with you right now. What is happening right now to make you act so different?"

Ranma just gave an angry sign not because his mother asked him that question, but he could not answer it for the reason of keeping his family out of what he is getting himself into. "Mom I cannot answer that because if I were then I would have to also reveal what that letter was about and I cannot do that. Please just leave this whole thing alone, this is something I cannot let anybody get involved in. I will tell you and everyone what is going on soon all I am asking is to wait."

Nodako didn't like that answer and she told her son what she was thinking. "You said the exact same thing just as last week. In the course of that week you have not been eating as much, you have been working yourself tirelessly in your trainings, and you have taken on a new aggressive attitude. you have not been same person that you were ever since you got that letter that night. When are you going to tell us what the letter was about because you hiding it from us is changing who you are."

Ranma didn't want to answer that question because it would reveal to much of what he had planned to do. He just wanted to go to his room and do something he needed to take care of, but his mother was stopping him from doing so. He had no excuse to give Nodako this time because she was looking for a solid answer from him. He then went over in his head of what tell her and the best he could come with was going to be an really annoying answer to her. He then took one deep breath, looked at his mother, and he answered her. "Tomorrow morning. Once everyone wakes up and we are all at the table, I will tell you all I can about what is going on."

Nodako only raised her eyebrow in skepticism as to what he said because she didn't know why he was being so specific about telling them what was going on. It only sounded ridiculous to her about how he would not say what is going on. "What do you mean tomorrow morning? If we were all to go to sleep right now then wake up tomorrow what difference would it make from telling us now?"

"Just… trust me please. There is a reason why I am not telling you now and I can't say it just yet."

"What you are saying is ridiculous and it is immature of you to do so. Now, I understand you are being held to a promise to not say a word about the letter you received, but you are going to have to give an answer to us right now about what is going on without you having to reveal what the letter was about or any other connections to the letter." Nodako said seriously directly towards her son.

Ranma couldn't believe this right now that his mother was trying to make him say something that he needed to keep to himself and give her an answer he couldn't possibly give her an answer to. This wasn't the way she was before the week before and now she seems to be more serious about what is going on and he didn't know where this change in attitude came from.

"Mom I can't give you an answer right now. All I am asking you is to wait for tomorrow morning and I promise I will tell you what is going on."

"Dammit boy just tell us what is going on with you so we could move on already! This new attitude of yours is getting in the way of you from joining the schools together and I will not stand for it! Stop being a girl already and keeping your little secrets from us and talk!" Genma yelled out from nowhere as he slammed his fist into the table in a demanding order.

Shortly after Genma's outburst he was hit with a mallet from behind thanks to Akane. "All you are is just selfish. Don't you ever yell at my fiancé like that." She directed towards Genma then turned to look at Ranma.

"Ranma please tell us what is going on. The reason we are like this is to help you. We have never seen you like this and we want to make sure that you are okay, but you need to let us in, in order for us to do that." Akane said caring for her fiancé's well being.

Ranma just looked at her and he realized he was talking to his fiancé. He knew having a fiancé involved trust with your partner and caring for them to make sure he they are okay. That was what Akane was doing for him and she was trying to see what is wrong and help care for him with whatever he is going through. He realized what Akane was doing and he very well trusted her to try and help him. However, Ranma had to care for his fiancé as well and he knew he couldn't let her get involved in what he is getting himself into. It bothered him what he was about to say next to his fiancé because it went up against his beliefs of having a fiancé. "I am sorry I cannot say yet. I don't want anyone to get involved of what is happening." He said softly.

"Why not? Why don't you want anyone to help you?" Akane exclaimed.

He then bowed his head, clenched his fist tight, and gave a light growl inside his head. That same word of why, kept on repeating in Ranma's head and it made him uneased. He didn't like hiding what was going on from his family and it just pressured him that he was doing so. Ranma wanted to say what was going on and not lie to his fiancé, but it was hard for him to do so.

After all this whole session of trying to find out what was wrong with Ranma he had came up with something to say and he answered Akane. "Because… because there is something that I want none of you to know about me." Having hear that out loud from his own words he realized he had said too much and now he wish he could take back what he said.

It was clear as day what Ranma said and everyone had heard it. Everyone was now wondering why he said what he said and it gave them an idea that Ranma is not who he seems, but Nodako entered in and asked the question that was on her mind. "And What is it that you want none of us to know about you?" She asked since he was able to say that she got an idea he would be able to expand on what he was talking about and find out what is going on.

Ranma couldn't let himself answer that question and if they found out what he was hiding they would easily know who Aiden is, what happened between the two of them, and it would ruin everything that he is trying to gain. "I don't want to speak about it. I realized that is something that I should not have said and I don't want to be reminded about it."

Nodako only frowned, crossed her arms, and she then spoke in a serious tone. "Well you already said it and there is no use in hiding it anymore now that we know what you said. We will be here until you confess what you are hiding and we know what is going on."

Ranma was annoyed about the others and his mother trying to get him to say something he couldn't talk about. They seemed to not understand no matter how much they try to force the answer out of him, he will not budge. He then went on to repeat the same thing again. "I will not say a word."

This made everyone disappointed that he was being stubborn to not speak about what is going on and let no one help him. Nodako was now through with her son's stubbornness and she moved onto a different tactic to get him to speak. "Perhaps I was approaching this the wrong way. Instead of trying to get whatever it is that you are hiding why don't we work out a trade?" She then dug into her kimono and brought out a folded piece of paper and unfolded to reveal to Ranma. She then presented it in front of everyone and it was the seppuku contract that they were staring at. "In the time that I have been reunited with you my son I have seen you have become a very strong, well mannered, and smart man. Even though you are not that man at the moment I can still see that you are close to my expectations of becoming a man amongst men. And here is what I am willing to give to you. I will cancel the contract and you would meet my expectations of a man amongst men because you are allowing your family to help you. You and your father will never have to worry about committing seppuku ever again. All you have to do is tell us what is going on."

This was all too familiar to Ranma when he remembered this was the exact same thing that Nabiki try to do the previous week and persuade him with something to get him to talk. Even though it was a chance to lift a huge weight off of him, would stick to his word. He then went onto same the same thing as last week and gave his mother a simple answer. "No."

Everyone gasped when Ranma said that because that was an offer that was too good for him to deny.

"STUPID BOY WHAT IN KAME'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU. WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT CONTRACT ANYMORE AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KEEP SOME LITTLE SECRET. BOY RETHINK THIS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF AN OFFER THAT IS. WHY WOULD YOU NOT TAKE THAT DEAL?" Genma yelled furiously at his son. He mostly yelled at him so that way he could be put at ease for not worrying about that contract and not deal with it. It was selfish what he was doing because he didn't care about his son keeping a secret to other people and only worrying about himself.

Ranma then looked at everyone and he made a heavy frown. He then answered Genma's question to everyone to get them to understand why he was not going to talk. "You want to know why I am not taking that deal. It is because it is not worth it. I going to tell you all what I told Nabiki last week so that way you can understand why I will not talk. Nothing is worth telling anyone about what is going on with me. You can offer me all the money you want, make up the best deal you can think of, or you can offer me the cure to my curse. I will not take anything in exchange for what I am hiding." He said coldly and hardly.

Everyone heard how he sounded and he really did sound he meant what he said. Everyone was now caught in a situation of what to do now to get Ranma to talk, but not everyone had an idea. Everyone stayed quiet, but one unlikely person spoke to Ranma. "Is that so?"

Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from and it was Soun that had said those very words. "Tell me son do you really mean what you said?"

By the sounds of things it looked like Soun was going to give his try of making Ranma talk. It made Ranma wonder what his potential future father-in-law would try to do or say to convince him to talk when he asked that question. Whatever it was he knew he still had to stay strong and not say a single word. He then went on to answer his question. "Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

Soun just smiled because he had a plan that seemed a hundred percent full proof and it would work. "For the sake of the anything goes school of martial arts I would be willing to and offer you something to try and help you. What I have to offer you, is so we can move on through this problem you are dealing with and help you with it. Now I was originally planning on giving this to you on another occasion, but seeing the way you are right now it shows that this problem of yours is getting in the way of you from marrying my daughter and carrying on the schools legacy as we know it."

Ranma did not know what to expect what Soun could offer him in exchange for his secret and quite frankly he wanted to see what he would offer him. He knew would still keep his secret no matter what he would offer him, but he was still curious as to what he could give him. "What could you possibly have that I want. I already told you nothing is worth telling anyone what is going on with me."

Soun did not respond to what he just said and instead he just stood up and walked out of the dining room.

Just a few short moments later he came back with a red vase in his hands and he laid it on top of the table. He then looked back at Ranma and stared at him. "Do you know what this is?"

Ranma just looked at the vase and he couldn't guess what was it that Soun thought that he could deal with a vase for. Perhaps there was something inside of it that he could get, but he still couldn't guess what was inside there. He then shook his head no in response to Soun and he remained quiet.

"Inside this vase contains the Nannichuan. The cure for your curse." Soun explained.

Everyone gasped once again at what Soun just said and they could already tell where this could be going.

However, it was Genma that tried to leap for vase first, but it was immediately snatched away from Soun before he could get to it.

"Genma that is not for you. We are trying to help our son. Stop being selfish and sit." Nodako ordered as she pointed her kitana at him to which he did so ever so submissively.

After that Soun then returned talking. "I was originally planning to give you this once you and Akane would finally marry as a gift, but this would be a better time to give it away then now. If you are wondering how I attained this I will tell you. Once, after the failed wedding happened I called the guide over at Jusenkyo and asked him if he could give me another batch of the Nannichuan. I mostly did this to see if I could convince one of these days if you ever decide to not marry my daughter that I could work out a deal with you in exchange for the cure. However, what you just said right now I do not believe you are saying truthfully. I believe you only said what you said to get us to leave you alone. So when I heard that I thought I might put that to the test and bring this out. We all know you want to be ridded of this curse of yours so I am going to give you the chance to do that. I know you would most likely want it so here you go." Soun then walked up to Ranma and he handed him the vase. "The choice is up to you now. If you dump that water on yourself right now then you put it on your honor and have to tell us what is going on. There is no if's, or's, and's, about it. What would it be?" Soun said confidently as he knew Ranma was going to take his deal.

Ranma now had the cure to his curse in his hands and he was thinking everything over before he did anything. He had never expected that this kind of a scenario would ever happen to him in where he would be offered the Nannichuan in exchange for his secret. He know what he said earlier about not saying what is going on with him, but there is a difference between saying something you are going to do and you actually doing it when you are face to face with what you said.

When he held the vase he was contemplating if it was worth it or not to take Soun's deal. This has been one of the things that he wanted to get rid of one of the major problems in his life. But, it could come at the expense of what he wants to achieve and that is what was making this a difficult choice for him. He then got a second thought to look inside the vase and that is what he did. He took the lid off and he saw the Nannichuan in it.

He then looked at his reflection in the water and he was now struggling to use the cure on himself and give up his secret or keep his secret and give up the cure. This choice frustrated him mentally and he couldn't decide which he wanted more. He clenched the vase tightly in his grasp, his teeth were being grinded against each other, and he had no idea what to do.

Everyone was just watching him as they waited for him to make his decision and they could easily tell he was struggling to make a decision. This has got everyone very anxious to see what would happen because Soun might have given him a ultimatum that he couldn't refuse.

As Ranma was still thinking of what he wanted to do it became harder and harder to pick out what he wanted more. A shot with Aiden or get rid of the curse and make his life easier. It was until he opened his eyes and he was looking at his reflection still.

He could see the ripples of the water moving along in the vase and he never took his eyes of them. The more that he looked at the ripples the more his reflection had started to change. The ripples then began to die down a lot making the water clearer to his reflection once again. Only this time when he wasn't looking at his reflection, he was looking at his girl side in the water.

When he was looking at his girl side he had realized something and he had finally made up his mind on what he wanted.

He then walked away from the dining room and slide open the door to backyard.

Everyone was watching him as he did this and they all had the same idea of what he was doing. They all thought that he was going outside to dump the Nannichuan on himself to avoid getting water on the floor.

Soun was the only one smiling at this because he had knew his plan had worked.

After Ranma slid open the door he walk out and stopped at the edge of the steps.

Everyone saw what he did and they were wondering why he had stopped and not got outside.

It until Ranma took one last look at the vase and he cocked it back in his hand as far as he could go. He then grunted and he threw the vase as hard he could.

When Ranma sent the vase flying towards the walls of the yard causing the it to shatter into pieces and the water being splashed everywhere.

Ranma just looked on at what he did and he only had one thing to say to himself. "I need your help." He said lowly.

Everyone just watched what he just did and they were utterly shocked by what just happened. No one would have thought that Ranma would throw away the cure for curse like that and no one knew what to do next.

However, it was Soun that was the one to react towards Ranma for what he just did and he was nowhere in a good mood. He was angry that Ranma threw away something that he tried to give him and the amount of disrespect that he just gave was enough to set him off. "Why did you just do that?" He said angrily.

Ranma then turned around and when everyone saw his face he looked like he had no regret on his face for what he did at all and he looked mad for Soun yelling at him. "I wanted to send a message to all of you that I was sticking by my word. I already had made up my decision of what I wanted to do and I knew if I said no to all of you, y'all would try to offer me something else and none of you would not stop bothering me about it. So I decided to give you the message that no matter what you have to offer me I will not take it."

This just infuriated Soun as he was now wanting to get his hands on Ranma for what he just said and did. All he trying to do was help and figure out what was going on, but no he felt as if though Ranma took that help and threw right back his face. "All I was trying to do was help you and you want to disrespect me like that. I wanted to help you figure out what is going on so we could all solve it together and move on already so that way you and Akane can marry already. But, since you want to treat me that way then I will make you learn never to bring that attitude against me ever again." After that was said the temperature in the room dropped and a purple aura was starting to form around Soun. The aura then produced smoke coming off his body which it then started to cover him from being seen. When the smoke cleared he had transformed to his demonic demon head form.

Ranma was looking at this and he showed no reaction at all to what Soun was doing. Although he did feel threatened by him that he was going to do something to him. Just hearing that Soun was going to try and teach him some kind of lesson made him angry once again. He didn't want any of this right now he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to have this whole conversation with his family. All he wanted to do right now was go to his room and do something he needed to do, but they would never listen to him.

No one would ever listen to him and respect his wishes to be in peace. Not his enemies, not his fiancé's, or not even his family would respect those wishes. Having that thought in his head was enough to lose his cool that no one would ever listen to him and it couldn't be held back anymore.

He then tighten his fist up, popped his neck, and clenched his toes. He then looked up at Soun demon head and he showed no fear at all.

Ranma wasn't going to have it no more and he decided to run towards Soun and he phased through his demon head. They then came out to the backyard as Ranma tackled down Soun back into his human form.

What everyone saw was even more shocking because no one had ever expected for something like this to happen. It only made them scared what Ranma was going to do next since he stood up to the demon head like no one has before. They could see that all Ranma was trying to do was defend himself if anything bad happened, but it was the way he did it was the scary part.

When Soun was tackled outside by Ranma, he had the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe right, he was on all four grasping his sides.

Ranma was just a couple meters away from where Soun and the way he saw that Soun him gave him an idea of his head. 'Since he decided to threaten me I am going to make him learn never to do that to me ever again.' He muzed to himself angrily as backed himself up and positioned himself for what he was going to do next.

Everyone watched as Ranma backed up and they immediately knew he was up to something. "Ranma, What are you doing?" Akane exclaimed as fast as she could.

She got no respond back to him as he was focusing on her father right now.

Ranma was now ready and he started to focus his ki into his left leg. A dark blue aura started to form around the lower part of his leg and it was giving off immense heat.

The whole family could feel and see the heat coming off of Ranma's leg and now they were worried for what he was about to do. No one wanted to see what he was about to do to Soun, but no one even got up from their seat to stop him.

It was Akane that yelled at him though in worry from her spot. "RANMA! PLEASE STOP!"

Ranma didn't listen and he just ignored her. He then was now ready to do what he was going to do against Soun and he made his hand into a gun gesture. He then brought that hand to his forehead and brought it back down, aiming it at Soun. He then folded his thumb in giving off the signal that he is pulling the trigger and he started to run toward him now. Soun's head was in perfect position, the blue aura around his leg was getting darker and hotter, and he was closing in on Soun's head.

As he was getting closer and closer he was about to connect his leg to Soun's head until he had gotten another hot flash. When Ranma got this hot flash Soun was replaced with Genma in the exact same position he was in. He then remembered that he had that hot flash the previous week and he knew what that memory was all about. He then looked down at his leg and he soon realized what he was doing. It had made him scared when he realized what he was doing and he soon came back to reality seeing that he was just a couple feet away from Soun.

Ranma could not stop himself from kicking Soun's head and he had do something fast before he did it. Luckily for him he was quick to think of something and he started to focus his ki somewhere else in his leg and he focused it into his left knee. The blue aura then started to disappear as it was replaced with a red aura around his knee.

"Kinshasa." Ranma said silently as he connected his knee to Soun's head causing him to knocked back a couple feet.

After that was done Soun was dazed laying on his back just contemplating what just happened.

Meanwhile, Ranma was just moaning loudly as he felt a sharp pain in his knee. It was agonizing at first, but after a little bit of time the pain wore away and he was fine. He then looked over at Soun and he was laying there breathing heavily, his eyes were wide open, and he was moving on his own.

Ranma's heart was now racing as he was now starting to become scared about what he was going to do had he not changed his mind to use the Kinshasa. 'Holy shit… I was about to do the Shotgun Punt. Mr. Ospreay told me under no circumstances was I ever supposed to do that move on anyone." He was now shaking over what he was going to do and he did not want to be here no more.

So quickly without hesitation Ranma ran out of the yard into the house and up the stairs to his room.

Everyone just saw how he was and they were all at a loss for words for what just happened. They just sat there quietly as no one knew what to do next because Ranma had proved his point that he was not going to tell anyone what was going on for anything.

"He is never going to tell us." Nodako said as she broke the silence in the room and everyone was looking at her. "I guess we will all have to wait in the morning for him to tell us what is happening with him." She said lowly as a tear fell down her face. "It is ashame that it had to be this way. All I wanted was to try to help him and instead of doing that we were being rude against him and not respecting what he wants. We have all tried to get him to speak about what is happening, but now I see no matter what we do he will not speak. Who knows if he will even want to tell us what is going on by tomorrow morning, since how we were with him." After that was said she fell silent and again the room was left silence.

"Auntie how about I try to speak with Ranma?"

The silence was once again broken when Kasumi spoke and everyone was looking at her.

Nodako heard what Kasumi said and based how everything went tonight she didn't know why she would ask that question in the first place. "Kasumi dear, with all do respect we have done all that we could do. What is the point of even trying to talk with him if he won't talk to us?"

"Because I am the only one who has not tried to talk with Ranma about what is going on. Think about Auntie you said it yourself; You, Uncle, Father, Nabiki, and Akane have tried to get Ranma to speak, but I haven't. And I know it will be difficult to get him to talk for me, but I am willing to try and see if I could."

Nodako admired Kasumi's willingness to help her son out so badly, but she couldn't understand why so. Kasumi is one of the nicest people ever, but why would she go this far to help Ranma in what he is going through. "Why are you doing this? Even if you know you might not get a word out of him why would you try?"

Kasumi listened to her question and she already knew the answer. "I said this before and I will say it again. I consider Ranma a little brother and sometimes a little sister to me and I don't want to see him this way. That is why I am willing to help him because he matters a lot to me like you do to him. Please just let me try and I will do my best to see what I can do. All I am asking for you is to let me speak to Ranma alone in private. Just the two of us and that is it."

Nodako listened to Kasumi and she understood what she said. She then nodded her head and gave her approval. "Thankyou Kasumi. You are more then welcome to help my son."

Kasumi then nodded back. "You are welcome." Kasumi said as she got up and went upstairs to Ranma's room while everyone followed behind her.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Nekohanten**

The Nekohanten was closing up as Shampoo was collecting the last of the dishes that were left on the table, Mousse was back on his feet sweeping the floor, and Cologne was at the register collecting and counting the money.

While Mousse was sweeping he was just going over the last week of how Ranma hurt him. His whole torso had been bandaged up for a week already and the bruises on his body had still not disappeared. It had angered him that Ranma would do something like that to him and all he was planning was getting his revenge. 'Damn you Saotome, I am going to get you. You want to hurt and embarrass me right in front of my Shampoo fine let it be that way. You better be ready because I am not waiting, I am coming for you at the break of dawn and I will not go easy on you.' Mousse thought as he was still sweeping.

As Shampoo was collecting all the dishes she was just thinking about Ranma all so romantically. She had not seen him in a couple of day in a matter of fact and the last time she did see him, he was not his usual self. It made her a little depressed to see Ranma this way and she wouldn't want him to be this way. She then got an idea in her head that could cheer him up and bring him back to himself again. 'Airen has no be same ever since last week. Maybe a surprise visit in morning from wife could cheer him up and be with him. I know I make Airen happy. I would make him his favorite to eat.'

As Cologne was counting the last of the money that was left in the register she decided that was enough for one day and to call it a night. "Shampoo. Mousse. That is enough for the night, it is time to rest up for tomorrow."

Both young teens heard what she said and they obeyed what they said and stopped what they were doing. They then left the restaurant and went to their respective rooms.

Cologne was now alone in the restaurant and she hopped over to the entrance to lock the doors and close up for the night. When she got to the open doors she felt that it was a really breezy cold night this time. She noticed when the wind chimes started to shake a lot giving off a lot of noise. For some odd reason though she got the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She didn't know what it was, but she decided to ignore since it was already late and it was time to go to bed.

She then locked up the doors and she proceeded to leave to her room. While she was leaving though she could hear the wind on the outside blowing harder and it made her stop in her tracks for some reason. She then turned around and looked at her doors.

She could still hear her wind chimes making sounds and it bothered her that they were doing that. It felt like she was getting a sign from something, but she couldn't still tell what it was. She did not know what it meant, but she thought she would ignore for right now and deal with it in the morning. She then walked off to her room.

After she had turned around the wind started to get stronger and it blew open the doors. This caused Cologne to turn around quickly as wind was blowing her hair back as she was standing still.

After a couple of moments the wind finally stopped blowing hard and it could not be heard no more. It was quite clear now to Cologne what had just happened and she knew that this was something that could not put off till tomorrow and needed to be dealt with right now. Something was going on and she very well knew it. She then got the idea to leave the Nekohanten and go somewhere in particular to start off with what these signs are trying to tell her. "Perhaps would probably be a good time and see what son-in-law is up to?" She said to herself as she proceeded to lock up the restaurant and go on to the Tendo dojo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hey guys I am back with my first upload of the new year and this story is now almost starting to come together. While I was working on this story I was planning on having it release on Christmas day, but the story took me longer than expected and I wasn't able to uploaded that day. Why I wanted to uploaded it Christmas day was because I did a scene where it is Christmas, but I realized that this was off topic to this chapter. So I decided to take out that part and put it into next chapter since, it would make a lot more sense to put it there. I am almost done working on that next chapter and I should have it up within a couple more days. After that chapter would be uploaded I am immediatly going back to Kasumi cares and start to finish that story. Anyways that is all I have to say, happy new years, and I'll see you guys soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Turn your heel; Turn your face**

 **Chapter 9: See you soon**

 **Written by Jayrock1127**

 **Ranma created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 **I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

"Character speaking"

'Character thoughts'

"Character Speaking English"

#panda sign#

 **"writing"**

sound*

* * *

Kasumi was standing outside the door of Ranma's room and she was prepping herself to speak with him. She looked over to her side and she saw that her family was all going inside to Nabiki's room to probably listen in if Ranma does decide to talk.

She then only shook her head at them because what she wanted was a private talk with Ranma not anyone listening in. Regardless of what were to happen they were going to find out what is going on if she did get him to speak so she let it roll and focused on Ranma.

Kasumi then gathered herself together and knocked on the door.

No response came so she decided to enter anyway. She slid open the door and she found Ranma looking over at a picture of his side of the family with himself, Nodako, and Genma.

He then looked over at her and he remained quiet.

Kasumi saw the look on his face and he looked uneased right now. He probably was still stressed from what happened earlier with everybody else and she thought she would try to make him as comfortable as possible to talk so she started decided to ask him something with a simple question. "Ranma how are you feeling?"

Ranma just puckered his lips inside and he shook his head. "Not fine." He said lowly.

An uncomfortable silence grew between the two of them and neither said nothing.

Ranma was wondering what Kasumi was doing in his room and he got the idea she might wanted to talk with him about what happened downstairs. He was thinking that she was mostly here for what he did to her father and he decided to break the silence by bringing it up. "About what happened downstairs… I want to say Sorry for what I did to your dad."

Kasumi just looked at him and she remembered what happened downstairs with him and her father and she could understand why he did what he did because her father was the one to provoke him. "You don't need to apologize for that. I know there could have been a better way of solving what happened downstairs, but my father threatened you and I know you had the urge to defend yourself so that is what you did. I get it that you were trying to tell us that your answer was no when you threw away the cure for your curse and he should have left it alone from there. I believe that you are the one that is owed an apology, not him." After she said that she fell silent once again. She was now thought she was off with a good start with Ranma so she decided to keep it going and see where it would go.

"Actually the reason I am in here is to speak with you about something. Will you please just give me a couple of moments just to speak with you?" Kasumi asked politely.

Ranma had a feeling of why she wanted to speak with him and she was going to try to make him speak. He didn't want to talk about what was going on with her, but he didn't want to tell her off since she asked nicely to speak with him. So he then just sat on the ground and looked up at Kasumi.

She saw what he did and it looked like he was gesturing for her to sit down as well. She did the same thing as well and she sat in front of him.

"What do you want to speak about?" Ranma asked.

"I want to try and speak about what is going on. I know what you said downstairs about not talking about this, but I am still willing to try and see if we could get somewhere."

He had knew it that was the reason why Kasumi was up here with him. She was going to talk with him about what was going on and see if she could get answer out of him. It had bothered him that Kasumi was still trying to do this with him when he didn't speak about it with his his other family members so why is she here with him right now. He then told Kasumi politely what he told the others. "Please Kasumi just leave this alone. I don't want anyone getting involved in what is going on with me right now."

Kasumi heard what he said and she was still going to try to speak with Ranma even if he would not speak. "I know you are still not wanting to talk about what is going on, but I want to at least try. I won't be like how everyone was back downstairs with you and be rude with you. I am willing to be patient and not force anything out of you. Even if you think this situation you are in right now is something that no one could help you I want to at least try to do so."

Ranma was now contemplating on going along and answering her questions for what she said, but there was the one thought in his mind that was telling him not to say anything about it. "I am sorry, but I cannot say anything about this. Even if I did tell you there would be no possible way for you or anyone else to help me."

And with just that little piece of information Kasumi was able to come up with many things in her head. "Why would you say that? There are ways that we could help you if you just tell us what is going on. You make it sound like you do not want our help."

What Kasumi said was true because Ranma didn't want anyone's help at all for what he was going through. It made him feel guilty thinking that in his head towards Kasumi because she has been nicest person that he has ever meet and here she is trying to help him talk about what is going on. He knew he couldn't still talk about what is going on because if he did, he would be getting Kasumi involved and possibly the rest of his and her sides of the family. He then focused on to what Kasumi was saying about not wanting help and responded back to it.

"That is because I don't want anybody to help me. There are no ways for anyone to help me because this is something I have to deal with by myself. If I told anyone what was going on they would not help me at all, they just wouldn't understand at all." He said lowly.

Kasumi was now in utter shock from what he just said because she couldn't understand where this was coming from. Why would he think that no one could ever help him if he did talk about what was going on? She was there because she wanted to help him and that is what she intends on doing. "I am here to help you with what you are going through. If you tell me what is going on at all I will try my best to understand the way you see things and I will help you as best I can. Whatever you say I promise I will not abandon you."

Ranma heard how thoughtful Kasumi was speaking, but part of him know he could not tell her what was going on. "No." He said silently.

Kasumi picked up what Ranma said and from what she tried to offer him she was shocked again from what he just said. "Why not? I want to help you. I said I will try and understand it your way. Don't you trust me to help you?"

After Kasumi said that Ranma quickly looked away from her and he hid his face. He now partially felt ashamed for saying no to her, but he mostly felt ashamed for what she just asked him at the end.

He was now flustered with anger for thinking about it as he started pinch his nose, his breathing was starting to increase heavily, and he was shaking a lot. He didn't want to lie to Kasumi about what he was thinking because she did not deserve to be lied to when she was trying to help him. 'She deserves the truth. Even if it is going to hurt her.' Ranma muzed.

Kasumi saw how Ranma was and now she was worried for him if he was alright. "Ranma?"

Ranma then looked back at her and he showed a hurt look on his face toward her. "No... No I do not trust you."

When Kasumi heard his response she was now hurt that he said that. She was being nice towards him this whole time and he came out and said what felt like to her the rudest thing to her. She then felt a tear go down her face after he said that and she was now confused on why he even say such a thing. Part of her was telling herself to leave the room for Ranma telling her that, but another thought in her mind told her not to when she saw the look on Ranma's face.

From what it looked like to her, he looked like he didn't want to tell her that he didn't trust her. She didn't know why he looked like that and she wanted to find out. 'I promised you I will not abandon you. I see you are hurt from telling me that and you must have a reason for saying what you said. I want to help you.' She then gathered herself together and she asked him another question in a weak voice. "Why… Why did you tell me that? Why don't you trust me?"

Ranma was expecting this question from her and he already had an answer for her. He then too spoke weakly too her and he was struggling to say what was on his mind to her. "I… I am sorry I said that to you... I only said that because you have been the most nicest person that I have ever meet… I would never want to tell you something like that ever again, but I had too… I felt wrong if I lied to you after you were trying to help me and I felt you deserved the truth from what I was thinking when you asked that question... But, the reason why I said I don't trust you… Is because I am scared."

Kasumi just looked at him and she didn't know what he meant by that. "What do you mean you are scared? Scared of what?"

"I… I am scared of giving my trust to anyone." Ranma said.

Kasumi was now starting to realize that she was getting somewhere with him and he probably was trying to explain in more detail to her why he wouldn't talk about what was going on. She still saw that Ranma was having a hard time trying to talk with her about what he meant so she would mostly focus on helping him than getting the answers she might need from him. "Why are you scared to give me your trust? What have I done to you to not make you trust me?"

Ranma then did a heavy sigh and he responded. "You have not done anything wrong for me to not trust you. It is because what has happened in my life that I do not want to give my trust to anybody because I'm scared they'll try to hurt me. That is why I don't want to give my trust to anyone."

"What do you mean they'll try to hurt you and what has happened that has caused you to think this way?"

Ranma was now starting to shake after thinking of what has caused him to not give anyone his trust. "You have seen it before and I can tell you almost all of them. Both our dads keep on forcing me to marry Akane when both of us are not even ready for marriage yet. They then try to do something to us that we don't expect and it just hurts my relationship with Akane. Another example would be my fiancé's and enemies. Most of my other fiancé's either just want to claim as some kind of prize and my enemies just want to beat me up to get my other fiancé's as a prize. I can even go back to the first day that I showed up here. When Akane offered to be my friend and she found out that I was actually a guy, then she took back that friendship and threw it back in my face."

Having heard that Kasumi was at a lost of words for Ranma. What he said about getting hurt from giving people his trust, he didn't mean it hurt him physically, he meant that it hurt him emotionally. She then thought he didn't want to give anyone his trust because he feared that everyone would just use him to get what they want. 'If he really thinks that, is he scared of telling me what is going on and I'm just using him, so I can tell the others what he said to me?' After that thought she didn't want that him to think that she was using him. She didn't want to hurt Ranma like that and she didn't want this conversation about what was going on to go any further than she had taken it.

She was going to leave the room, but before she did she had one last thing to say towards Ranma. "After hearing what you just said I can see why you won't give any trust to anyone or me. I will respect your wishes and leave you alone about this, but before I go please know this. I would never… ever want to hurt you Ranma. You matter too much to me to even hurt. Even if you don't trust me just know I will always love you like you are my little brother. I am always willing to help my family, but for you just ask anything from me at anytime, whenever you need it." Kasumi then got up and she proceeded to walk closely to the door.

When Ranma looking at her leave he was going over what Kasumi was just saying to him it made him feel comforted by what she said. This feeling also felt familiar to him as he was now starting to remember feeling this way a long time ago.

* * *

 **Flashback: three years ago, Christmas Day**

It was a early snowy morning outside a house as the windows were all frosty from the outside, the ground was covered in snow, and smoke was coming out the chimney.

Inside the house were a couple in bed just waking up from their sleep. One of the couples was a slim woman with blonde hair, while there was a fat muscular man next to her.

they were both stretching out their bodies. The woman in the bed just leaned in towards her husband and kissed him. _"Merry Christmas Jason."_

Jason just smiled at his wife and he gave a kiss back to his wife. _"Merry Christmas Mickie. You know, I got you something for Christmas. Why don't we wake up the boys already and start opening gifts already."_

Mickie just laughed at her husband and she just sat off the edge of her bed. _"You are only saying that because you just cannot wait to open up your gifts you big child."_

Both just laughed it off from what was just said and they both got up and left their room.

When they reached the living room there was a decorated Christmas tree almost reaching the ceiling. Under that tree were so many presents to count they would have to organize first before they were open to tell who's was whose.

The couple just sat down on the couch and they were ready to open up presents, but there were other people that needed to be there in order for that to happen. _"Aiden! Ranma! Wake up already it is time to open gifts!"_ Jason called out through the house.

A few moments later both young men came walking into the living room. Ranma was wearing grey plaid pajama pants with a white shirt that said _'Hot Rod'_ on it. He was also wearing a Santa hat on top of his head to show off a little bit of holiday spirit.

As for Aiden he was wearing all navy blue pajamas, while his long sleeve shirt that had a filled out light blue portrait of a osprey.

Both were smiling tirelessly after waking up, but they were both excited to see what they could get.

 _"Alright let us get to opening these gifts from Santa."_ Jason said.

With that said everyone sat down and they went into opening their presents.

One hour later time had went on everyone had finished opening up their presents.

Ranma and Aiden had received a lot of things for Christmas and they were really satisfied with what they got.

Both of them had gotten a leather jacket where one got red and the other got blue and it had the letters A.S.S on it, Gameboys that came with many games, music CD's, pillows and blankets, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Ranma just smiled at what he had gotten and he looked at the couple towards him. _"Thanks mom and dad for the presents. I really didn't expect to get this much stuff."_

 _"We didn't get you this stuff, Santa did. But, I will Thank You you two for getting me and your mother gifts this year."_ Jason said.

Mickie just shook her head at her husbands foolery and stayed quiet about it. _"Yes I want to say Thank You Ranma for the new violin you got me. It is a wonderful piece that I have been looking to get for a very long time, but I haven't had any luck finding it. Especially you too Aiden I really am thankful that you got me a new slow cooker to use. The one you got me should hold up for a very long time and I plan to use it a lot."_

Aiden just smiled at what his mom and he said something about it. _"You're always in the holiday spirit this time of year. Y'all already know that I am thankful for getting me this stuff, but it's the holidays so Thank You Santa for these wonderful gifts."_ He said in a joyful tone.

 _"Well that looks like all the gifts. Let's get this places cleaned up before everyone starts to come over."_ Ranma said to Aiden.

Aiden just nodded his head and both of them got up to start cleaning the wrapping paper on the floor.

Aiden was getting trash bags, while Ranma was piling up the wrapping paper together.

While they were doing this Mickie was just looking at them and she saw that they were busy now. She then went over to her husband and whispered something in his ear.

What Jason heard from his wife he only just nodded and he got up from the couch and left the living room.

When Aiden returned to the room to help Ranma they were both stopped by the sound of Mickie's voice. _"Hold on a minute we are still not done yet."_

Both of them looked at her with a confused look on their faces and they didn't get what she was saying. _"What do you mean we are still not done yet?"_ Ranma questioned.

 _"I mean we are still not done opening presents. There is one more left. So please sit down."_

Right after that was said Jason finally came back with a thin box in his hands and he handed it over to his wife. She then took one good look at it and then she looked over at Ranma. _"Aiden, Ranma, me and your father have been thinking about this for a long time now and we think this is the best time to do it. As I said before there is one last gift to be open and this is it. And I know what you two might be thinking that this gift is both for you, but it is not. This gift is specifically for Ranma. We wanted this to be the last present because it is something special that me and my husband wanted to give you."_

Ranma's eyes widened when she said his name and this came to him as a shock that they were hiding a gift specifically for him. He then wondered what it could be if they were hiding this gift for him and they wanted it to be last. He had no clue at all.

Mickie then walked up to him and she handed over the box and the tag on it said _'to: Ranma, from: the Osprey family.'_ The box then felt really light like there was nothing inside there. This could not give him a clue of what was going to be inside the box.

Ranma then looked over at Aiden in suspicion. _"Do you have anything to do with this."_

Aiden just raised his hands up and just shook his head no.

 _"Go ahead and open it. Aiden knows nothing about it and we are all very excited to see your reaction."_ Mickie said positively.

Ranma then looked at her and he nodded and opened up his gift. After tearing the wrapping paper off he lifted the lid to reveal a folded piece of paper on top of more wrapping paper. He then took that piece of and saw that there was writing. Before he could even read what it said Mickie stopped him. _"Before you read that, please read it out loudly so we can all hear what it says."_

Ranma then obeyed to what she said, so he opened the letter up and started reading without even skimming the paper first.

 _ **"Dear Ranma. Over the last year you are the one that has had it the most hardest than all of us. From your dumbass father being in a coma, to not meeting your own mother you should have deserved better than that. And that is what happened when Jason took you in. You have been able to live a life that you deserve not only for what has happened to you, but for what you have done for us. Over the last year you have touched all of our hearts in a very special way. We know you want to go back home, but we cannot do that because of what would happen if you did. However, we do not want you to think that we do not care about what you want and we just use you to make money because that is not true. We want to give you something that makes your first Christmas feel very special and you feel you are a part of this family so you can come to us whenever you need. Please know we will always love you so much and we wish for you to never leave us. Sincerely the Osprey family."**_ What Ranma just read was very heartwarming and he felt a lot of emotion building up inside of him. No one has ever told him something like that and it was so much to take in just from reading that note. He still wanted to know what was under the wrapping paper though and what was it that they were giving him to make him? He didn't know what it was so he digged into his gift and revealed what was inside. When he saw what it was he saw it was another piece of paper with something written on it.

When he was reading over it, his eyes started to water and he began crying and sniffing. He then put his face into his hands and cried even more.

Mickie saw how Ranma was and she went over and sat criss cross next to him. She then brought him into a hug and let him lie on her.

Aiden right next to Ranma saw how he was and he wondered what he got in order to make him cry like this. _"Ranma what did you get?"_

Ranma then stopped crying and he looked over at Aiden. He then smiled over at him and spoke. _"Aiden, I am now legally your brother."_ He then showed his gift to Aiden.

Aiden looked over Ranma's gift and he was very well shocked by what he read. _"Holy shit."_

Ranma just smiled brighter at him and he then spoke once more. _"That is right these are adoption papers. And I am now Ranma Osprey."_

* * *

Ranma then came back to reality and he was watching Kasumi still walking away towards the door.

When he saw her about to slide open the door he didn't want her to leave and he called out to her. "Wait, Kasumi."

Kasumi was about a couple inches from opening the door when she heard Ranma call her. She then turned around and looked at Ranma. She only waited for him to speak to see what he may have wanted from her.

Ranma then took one big deep breath in and he let it out. "I will talk."

When Kasumi heard this she was shocked that Ranma said that. She didn't know what she did to change his mind about talking, but whatever it was it worked. She then walked back towards Ranma and she sat back down. She had one question on her mind though on why he wanted to talk and she asked it to him. "Why do you want talk? What happened for you to change your mind so quickly?"

He then looked at her soft eyes and he answered both questions with a question of his own. "Do I really mean that much to you for you to consider me your brother?"

Kasumi only nodded. "Yes you do. I just want to help you and make sure you are Okay."

After hearing that Ranma spoke to her. "That is all I needed to hear. I don't want you to worry about me and I'll put you at ease by telling everything that I can tell you."

Kasumi was ecstatic on the inside that Ranma was going to talk. She wanted to know what was happening so she asked a question that she asked him earlier. "If you are willing to talk can you please tell me what is going on?"

Ranma didn't answer immediately and he held up one finger for before he could answer her. "Before I answer your questions there are two things that I want from you. You don't have to give me anything all you need to do is follow what I say right now."

Kasumi heard what he said and she remembered what she said earlier about helping him whenever he needed it. She was going to stick to her word and she would obey what he had to ask of her. "I'll do anything to help you. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Ranma then got up to go to his dresser and he pulled out a pen and notebook. He then returned to his spot and started talking to Kasumi. "If I am going to tell you anything it is going to be through us writing to each other."

Kasumi was now confused on why he wanted to do this. "Why do you want us to write to each other and not talk instead."

Ranma then lifted his hand and pointed it towards the wall to which Kasumi looked to where he was pointing. "I know they are behind those wall's inside of Nabiki's room and they have been listening to us this whole time. I do not want them to hear what I have to say to you because what I am going to tell you is only meant for you for right now. And this leads me to the next thing that I want you to do for me."

"What is it?" Kasumi questioned.

Ranma didn't speak, but instead he got his notebook and started to right something down. After he was done he passed it to Kasumi and she read. What she read was hard for her to comprehend what he wanted her to do and she wasn't to sure about doing it. "Are you serious about this?" She whispered from keeping her family from hearing her on the other side of the wall.

Ranma then nodded and he spoke. "It is the only way that I will speak."

Kasumi was now trying to figure out what to do. She was this close to getting him to speak and the only thing holding her back is what Ranma wanted from her. Ranma was giving her, his trust and she remembered what he said about giving out his trust to people. She didn't want to hurt Ranma like that when he gave her, his trust and it was ruined just because she couldn't follow what he said. She finally made up her mind and she responded back to him. "Okay, I'll do as you ask." She said silently to which only Ranma could hear.

* * *

One hour later everyone in Nabiki's room were putting their heads up against the wall trying to listen in on the talk between Ranma and Kasumi.

No one could hear anything, not even a whisper on the other side of the wall.

It was until Genma took his head off the wall and he spoke to everyone. "Why are we even still trying to listen in still. Neither one of them have said anything for the longest of times. We are just wasting our time." He said lowly.

Nodako was the one next to take her head off the wall and she looked at Genma. "This is not a waste of our time. Kasumi is trying her best to help our son and we are here to see if she does get him to speak."

Genma just growled lightly over what Nodako said and he still thought it was a waste of time of doing this. "I'll give it to Kasumi that she has a lot of patience of not talking with the boy for this long, but that still leads us nowhere if they are not talking."

After that was said Soun, Akane, and Nabiki were still listening to the wall. They were really focusing on listening for any sound that they could get. After a few short seconds though they started to hear something. Before they could listen more Akane turned to Genma and Nodako. "We are starting to hear something."

When the Saotome couple heard this the immediately went back to the wall and started to listen in.

As everyone was listening they were able to hear a couple of scratchy noises coming from the room. Then they were able to hear heavy breathing.

No one knew what was going on in the other room until they heard a feminine weeping sound coming from the room. This gave everybody an idea of what was going on, but it was Akane that said what was going on. "Is Kasumi crying?"

No one responded, but they remained silent listening still. After that they then heard footsteps getting further away from them to hear. They then heard a doer slide open and slide closed.

They then heard footsteps again coming towards them, but this time it was at a faster pace. After a little while the footsteps returned and the door slid open and then was closed.

Everybody guessed that someone left the room, so they all went out of Nabiki's room to see. When they were out the doors of her room everyone saw it was Kasumi walking to her room.

"Kasumi, dear please wait." Nodako called out as Kasumi obeyed and she turned around to face everybody.

When everyone saw her face she had tear marks on her face and her eyes were red and puffy. What Akane said was right and Kasumi was crying.

"Kasumi, what happened?" Nodako asked in concern for her.

She only closed her eyes tightly and when she opened then again tears started to fall out. "Ranma told me all he could."

Everyone gasped in shock when she responded like that because she was able to get Ranma to talk. They didn't know how she did it, but they mostly cared about what he said to her.

"What did he say? Now that he told you, you can tell us what is happening." Genma said first.

Everyone was looking at Kasumi for a response for what was asked of her as they were anxious to know what Ranma told her.

Kasumi only looked straight at her family and she shook her head. "I am not going to talk about our conversation."

Everyone was shocked again by what she said because that wasn't the answer they were expecting from her. They couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk about it and everyone was now trying to think of a way to get her to talk.

Soun was then the one to say something to his daughter first to try and convince her. "Kasumi, Don't be ridiculous of course you can tell us. You even said that you would try your best to get the boy to talk, but you are the one that actually did it when we couldn't. What is the point of not telling us if we are all trying to help him?"

Kasumi has an answer for her father and she would give him an answer that would get everyone to understand why she would not talk. "I made a promise to Ranma. Before we even started talking Ranma wanted me to do two things for him. The first one was if I was going to be talking to him about what was going on then we were going to communicate by writing to each other so none of you could hear us." After that Kasumi fell silent.

"What does that have to do with right now?" Nabiki questioned.

Kasumi only took a deep breath and she answered her question. "Because the second thing Ranma wanted me to do is if he was going to tell me what was happening then I would not say anything about it to no one."

Everyone's hopes of finding out what was going on had disappeared when she said that and now everyone was starting to get desperate.

Nodako was the one that chimed next and she walked up to Kasumi. She had a sad look on her face and she pleaded to her. "Please just tell us what he told you. I just want to help my son."

Again Kasumi shook her head again. "I cannot. I don't want to hurt Ranma. If you heard what he said, he doesn't want to give his trust away to not many people because he is scared someone might just hurt him if he does. When Ranma told me what was happening he gave me his trust and I don't want to hurt him by telling all of you what is happening because he trusted me enough to not say anything." She then took a deep breath to pause herself and she moved onto something else to talk about to make her family understand why she wouldn't talk about what was going on. "However, there is one thing I can tell you. Please just leave Ranma alone. Even if he didn't make me promise to him I still wouldn't speak about it. I am saying that because what he told me is no secret to all of us. Something is going on his life and he is trying to fix it. I know that is vague for all of you, but that is all I can say."

Nodako still had that hurt look on her face and tears started to form in her eyes. She then went towards Kasumi and she hugged her. "Thank You for doing all you can to help my son." She whispered even though she didn't know what was going on. She had mix emotions towards Kasumi right now because she did get her son to talk, but she didn't say anything about it. However, her making a promise to Ranma to do something for him was enough to show she really wanted to help her son and she was happy for that.

She then released her and turned back towards everyone. "Let's all go to sleep. We have done all we can to help Ranma. We will see in the morning what he has to say and we see what we can do."

Everyone just obeyed and they all started to go get prepared for bed.

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later everyone was now done getting clean from using the furo, brushing their teeth, and putting on their nightwear. Everyone was all in their respective rooms except for Nodako, who was walking to her room right now.

When she slid open the door she already found her husband and son sound asleep. She only looked at her son and she kneeled down next to him.

Looking at him she just wanted to know so badly what was going on with him so she could help him. She wanted to help him so badly, but she didn't know what to do if she didn't know what was going on.

For twelve years she hasn't been his mother for him and she wants to be that now. She wants to make memories of with him, help him when he needs it, but most importantly she just wants him to be her baby once again.

The way Ranma has been right now has never been him. She knew that even though this is the man she is use too seeing that deep down that was her son and she would not stop loving him from what is happening. "Even though you have been acting different I will tell you what I thought tonight. I hope for you my child are okay. I don't want to see you like this. I want you to be a man amongst men, but I also want you to be my baby. I want to see you living his life that would not only make your life happy, but also make me happy. I may have not been there for you in those years your father took you away from me, but I'm here now and I'll never leave you." Nodako said lightly hoping her son can hear what she said and he knows that he really does care about him.

She then stroked his hair lightly and she leaned in towards his face. She then kissed him on his cheek and she laid right next to him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him to remind herself of what it was like to hold her child in her own arms.

After a little bit she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later. Nodako was still holding onto Ranma until she turned around on her side and let go of him.

A few moments later Ranma's eyes opened fast and he sat straight up. He then got up and went to his closet. When he opened up the closet he found a folded set of his usual clothes he wears and he took them. After that he then went out of his room to go change.

When he was done changing into his clothes he went to the kitchen. After he arrived he pulled a folded piece of paper and set it up properly on top of the counter. He then walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs quietly.

When he reached the top he didn't immediately go back to his room, but he walked past it to the end of the hallway.

There he stood in front of the door to Kasumi's room and he proceeded to sneak in quietly. He then saw Kasumi was laying in bed sound asleep and he walked towards her. When he got there he kneeled down on one knee and he leaned this head towards hers and he kissed her on the cheek. "Thankyou." He whispered as he then walked out of the room without leaving a trace that he was there.

When he was outside Kasumi's door he was already standing in front of his fiancés door. He then did the same thing he did for Kasumi and he sneaked into her room. When he reached Akane he only looked at her for a little bit and he leaned his head towards her and he kissed her on her lips. He then pulled away lightly and whispered something to her. "I love you too much, but I promise you I am coming back." After he said that he left her room.

When he was outside once again he then returned to his own room carefully not to wake his parents. Before he did anything else he got on his knees next to where Nodako was laying and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry that I am doing this." He said depressed.

He then got back up on his feet and he went back to his closet. He then brought out his traveling backpack and went over to the window. He then opened the window and he was going to step out of it to the outside.

Before he did though he noticed out of the corner of his eye the framed picture of him, Genma, and Nodako. He looked at it and he took it with him and stowed it away in his backpack.

With that done he then went out the window and closed it. He then hopped up top of the roof and he was overseeing everything that was around him.

He saw the moon was bright and every house was silent. He then felt the wind start to pick up speed around him and he let it breeze around him. After that he took one deep breath and he proceeded to walk off.

After a couple of steps he stopped in place because he felt as if something was watching him. He then looked around him to see what it was, but he saw nothing. He then decided to close his eyes and focus all the ki around him to see if anything was wrong. When he did that he felt that everything felt the same to him, but there was one tiny difference that he could immediately tell was off.

He then opened his eyes and he shook his head then turned around him. "What do you want Cologne?"

After he said that Cologne came out from behind the other side of the roof and she approached him. She then hopped on top of her staff and looked at him. "I see that you were able to sense that I was here. I was about to follow you and see where you were going."

Ranma didn't respond to what she said and he only stayed quiet.

Cologne noticed him and she got serious to speak with him. "Where do you think you are going?"

Ranma just sighed and he answered her. "I am going out of town for a training trip I need to do."

"And why are you leaving this late? Does your family know that you are doing this?"

Ranma only shook his head no. "No, none of them know that I am doing this." He said lowly.

"And why not? What is so important about this training trip that you need to leave this late and not let anyone know what you are doing?"

Ranma knew why he did not tell his family what he was doing and he had a answer for her already. "Because it is really personal that I want none of them to get involved in with me. Something is going in Nermia pretty soon and I need to prepare myself for it." After he said that, he went to ask his own questions to Cologne about why she was here. "And why are you here? I assume it is because of something else that brought you here since I told no one about I was leaving."

She only nodded to his question. "Yes, you are right. I have sensed that something was not right and I came here to see if I could find out anything. Based on what you said right now I take it that you know what is going to happen. Do you care to explain?"

This all felt like how his family was trying to find out answers from him earlier, but he got an idea in his head to say to Cologne and ge decided to tell what he knew for what he just said. "My family has been trying to find out answers from me all night and I did not tell them a thing. But, since you are here, I will tell all I can because everyone is going to find out in the morning what is going on. So I might as well tell you what is going to happen." Ranma then had a brief pause to collect his breath and he looked right at her and started talking. "An assassin is coming."

Cologne raised an eyebrow to what he said and now she was starting to get ideas to what he just said. She then started to worry about what was going to happen if she didn't do anything to help him. "An assassin? Why haven't you said anything about this to anyone so they could prepare for what is coming here?"

"Because… The assassin is only coming for me and no one else. That is why I am leaving so I can go somewhere to train at a specific spot that I know of."

Cologne did not like the sound of what Ranma just said and she thought it might be best for him if she should help him on preparing for what he was getting himself into. "Perhaps it would be best if I came with you to train. I already have everything I need with me right now, so I wouldn't need to worry about packing now. I wouldn't want you to be killed by this assassin."

Ranma only shook his head at her and responded coldly. "No one is coming with me. I intend to go by myself and train with someone else I know."

"Why do you not want me to come with you? I could teach you new techniques that you have never seen before and I am sure the assassin would not stand a chance against you if you learned them."

Ranma didn't say anything, but all he did was take off his bag and put it down. He then walked up to Cologne and sat down in front of her.

Cologne realized what he was doing so she did the same and sat right in front of him.

When she did that Ranma spoke up. "I do not want to offend you by saying this, but there is absolutely nothing you could teach me that could help me against this assassin. This assassin that is coming, he is not coming to kill me, but he is coming to try and end me and everything that I stand for."

Cologne was now nervous for him for what was going to happen to him if this assassin he was talking about was coming to end him. What was the purpose this assassin had for coming to Ranma is what was going through her head and she was trying to figure out why the assassin was only coming for Ranma. "Why is this happening? What does the assassin hope to achieve by hoping to end you?"

Ranma was now just starting to get angry just thinking about him. It was visible on his face that he was angry and he was trying to calm himself down. "This is happening because this assassin knows who I am and he wants me to know that as long as he is still breathing they will do everything they can to bring me down to a living hell until I cannot do nothing about it."

When Cologne heard this she was wondering if Ranma did something to this assassin to make him do such a thing and she got idea that Ranma who this person is. "You make it sound like you know who this person is. Did you do something to this assassin to make them come for you?"

Ranma closed his eyes and he didn't know exactly the answer, but it frustrated him just thinking about it. He then looked at and gave her the answer that he was thinking. "I want to believe that this is my fault for why I have a assassin coming for me, but what I am about to say now is something that you have never heard of me say before… This assassin did something to me and he fucked up." A light red aura then started to form around him as it gave off warm heat.

When Cologne heard him she was now scared because she has never seen him like this before. The way he dropped the F bomb, the aura that was forming around him, and confusion was starting come in her head that all of it started to make her shiver. She still stood her ground though and she gathered as much confidence to talk with him to see what he meant. When she felt his ki though it felt familiar to the week before when it rose rapidly and now that she is here she knows the main reason for his ki rising so much was because of this assassin. "What has this assassin done to you? This new side of you I have never seen before isn't you."

Ranma sensed that he was scaring Cologne and he immediately calmed down to put her at ease. "This is not a new side to me. This is a side to me that I have not shown in a very long time. I have kept it hidden for a long time because this is only a small dose of my true power and I fear I may not be able to control myself if I let this side go. But, for this case against the assassin I will have to bring it out so I can be at my fullest potential when he comes. They made me believe something for a really long time and now they are going to pay for it for taking it all away from me. I need to do this to get redemption for myself, prove something to the assassin, and prove something to myself as a martial artist."

After hearing that Cologne was now starting to understand why he was leaving and why he needed to do this. Even though she wanted Ranma to stay in Nermia for Shampoo, she knew she couldn't take this away from him since he explained how important it was to him. "I see and understand your motive for doing this. I will not interfere in your training trip. I will not try to stop you and make you stay." She then went into her sleeve and pulled out a regular sized brown leather bag and she handed it over to Ranma.

Ranma was quick and he caught the bag in his hand. He was wondering why did she hand him this bag and he only looked at her.

Cologne saw the curiosity on his face and she explained to him what she just gave him. "Go ahead and stretch it over your bag over there. This might be useful on your trip."

Ranma then looked over at his bag and he did as Cologne said. He then stretched the small bag out wide as he can and he tried putting it over his travel bag. When he was done covering the big the small bag was still small and the way he was holding it felt like there was nothing in there at all. He then looked at Cologne for an answer for what she just gave him.

Cologne saw what he did and she explained to him what she just gave him. "The bag that I just gave you is a bag that has a lot space in the inside, but looks small on the outside. This is what Mousse uses to carry around his weapons in for easy travel. But, since you are going away I thought you would need this to make traveling easy for when you can just attach the bag to your waist. There is also food, water, and money in there if you need it and that should last you a good week. I had this on me just in case of a last minute trip I need to do and I would already be prepared."

Ranma didn't respond to what she just said, but he did thank her by bowing. "Thankyou." He then got the bag and tied it around his waist and he was all set now.

But, before he could leave Cologne just had some last questions for him. "Son-in-law before you go, I just have some last questions for you. Where exactly are you going and when will you be back?"

Ranma only looked at her and he spoke. "I am going to Kyoto to go find someone that I know that could help me train for what is coming. I will only be gone for about 10 days and I'll come back here."

Cologne only nodded to what he said and she had one more question for him. "And the assassin. If he were to show up and you are not here what do we do? What do we need to know what he looks like so everyone can defend themselves from him?"

Ranma only shook his head and he knew what Cologne meant. "You wouldn't know what the assassin would look like. Let's just say that this is not a normal assassin and if anybody we know went up against him, they wouldn't stand a chance. Not even you. I suggest you don't say any of this to anyone because if you did they are going to try and find this assassin, but they'll only get hurt."

Cologne only nodded her head and she was a little shaken by what he just said. She understood the outcome of telling everybody what he and her just said so she mentally made a promise in her head not to say anything. "I wish you the best of luck son-in-law." She then turned around and proceeded to walk away.

Before she could even leave Ranma called out to her. "Cologne?"

She then turned around and faced him.

"Thank You for everything. And when I get back I promise you I won't lose."

Cologne like hearing how thoughtful of Ranma was saying because even in his most baddest of times she sees the kind hearted Ranma she has know before. She only bowed to him to which Ranma bowed back.

After that they both stood back up, took one last look at each other, turned around, and they both went there separate ways.

* * *

It was now starting to become morning with the skies were partly cloudy, but they were mostly grey. The sun gave off a reddish pink tone in the sky signaling that it was morning.

In the Saotome's room Nodako was the first to wake up. When she did wake the first thing she noticed was that she was not next to her son. She remembered the night before that she slept right next to him and now she is wondering where he could be. She decided to shrug it off when she thought Ranma woke up really early and went to go do something on his own and he would be back soon.

Speaking of Ranma she remembered that he was going to tell everyone what was going on when they all meet up in the morning and she decided to keep herself occupied by starting up breakfast for everyone until then.

She then got up from her futon and got dressed and went off to go start breakfast. After she left her room she was meet with Kasumi as soon as she opened up her door.

"Good morning Auntie, shall we get started on breakfast." She said with her best positive attitude. After the previous night she was still felt sad after what Ranma had told her, but she wouldn't want that to keep her down and she kept her best positive attitude as possible.

Nodako then greeted her back and she wouldn't want to bring up what happened last between her and Ranma, since Ranma was going to tell everyone in a little bit.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell to the house rang. They both went to the door to see who it was and who could be at their house this early in the morning.

Kasumi was the one to open the door and it was Ukyo that rang the doorbell. "Good morning Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome, how are you this morning." She said lowly.

Both Kasumi and Nodako were surprised that Ukyo was here and they didn't know why. It was Nodako that was the one that said something about her arrival to her. "Mrs. Kuoniji what are you doing here this morning?"

"I am here for Ranma. I heard about how different he has been lately and I thought I would show up to help him as best I can since we were close childhood friends."

Nodako just smiled at Ukyo for her kindness for her son and how much she cares about Ranma if she is willing to come this early in the morning to cheer up her son. She then allowed her to come inside the house and let her be here for Ranma. "Thankyou Ukyo, I think my son would really appreciate your visit here a lot. Please come in. He is not here right now, but he should be back soon so you may have to wait a bit. Please make yourself at home."

Ukyo just bowed to both Nodako and Kasumi for inviting her into the house in thanks. She then walked in and took off her shoes and went into the dining to wait.

Kasumi followed her to the dining room and she slid open the door to the backyard to bring fresh air into the house. As soon as she did this she went to the kitchen with Nodako.

Both woman then reached the kitchen and they immediately started getting the ingredients for breakfast. They then brought out the boards, knifes, and pots to start the cooking.

Nodako then started to fill the pot with water until it was half full. When she got it to where she wanted she then took it to the stove to get it heated up.

She then placed the pot on the stove and she was about to turn on the burners until she noticed there was a folded note on top of it. She held back from turning the knob and she took one look at the folded note and saw it said 'to my family'.

Nodako wondered what this was and she picked it up to see what it was and she started reading.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tendo's backyard the bushes were being ruffled. After they were done being ruffled it was Mousse that popped out of the bushes and he was sneaking around the dojo to get inside and find Ranma. He was then around the corner of the dojo and he sneaked to check if anyone was there. He saw the coast was clear and moved around to get inside.

When he was sneaking he felt his ankle being grabbed and he was pulled down and sliding inside from under the house. He then felt his mouth get covered as he was trying to panic on what was starting to happen.

He was then turned around and he saw a fist coming toward and he was ready to brace it and let it hit him in the face.

That didn't happen though as the fist coming towards him was stopped a couple of inches away from his face and he was not hit at all. "Mousse?" A familiar voice questioned.

Mousse then opened his eyes to see who it was the grabbed him and when he did he saw it was Ryoga that was responsible for pulling him. "Ryoga?… What are you doing here?"

Ryoga released Mousse and he was questioning about his appearance here as well. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were Ranma for a second and I was about to fight him for what he did to me last week."

Mousse was now surprised that Ryoga was here for the same reason that he was here for. He quickly shook it off as he realized that he couldn't allow Ryoga to do that since that was also his main reason for coming to the Tendo's. "Oh no you don't I was here first. Get in the back of the line because I got first shot at Saotome. You could do all you want with him once I am done with him, I don't care, but you are not getting to him before I do."

Ryoga and Mousse just stared at each other menacing against one another and they started to growl towards one another of who was going to face Ranma. They then crawled out from under the house and they stood up against one another. "You are going to have to make me wait if you think you are going to get Ranma first. He almost beat me down to a pulp last week and he made me scared for my life. I am going to teach him never to do that to me by doing the exact same thing to him and see how he likes it."

Both of them didn't care what their motives was to get to Ranma before them, but they wouldn't let each other get him first. They then prepared to fight until Mousse's was hit with a bonbori on his head.

Both of them quickly turned around to see where it came from and they saw it was Shampoo standing on top of the wall looking angry at them. "You leave Airen alone. Ranma is in bad mood and Shampoo want none of you to hurt him. I came to comfort him in hard time he is going through right now."

Both men looked dumbfounded by what Shampoo just said for the reason she was here. It was Mousse however that went towards her and tried to grab her. "Shampoo, my love. I am here to beat Ranma Saotome and once I do you will finally be mine."

After that was said Mousse was smacked again in the head with her bonbori. "Stupid Mousse. You no my Airen, Ranma is." She then turned her back towards him and ignored Mousse.

After that was done she heard a whipping sound coming towards her. She looked to see where it was coming from and she saw a pink stride coming towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way and Mousse was the one that was caught in the pink band.

When Mousse was tied up black petals started to blow in the wind and from out of nowhere it was Kodachia in her regular clothes. She was looking at what she had done to Mousse, then she looked at Shampoo. "You will not do such a thing. I will not let you see my Ranma darling. It has been a week since I had last saw him and I have heard about what he has done to my brother. I know my Ranma is not okay right now and I am here to make sure he is by pleasing him with me. Now if you would do yourselves a favor leave now so I can be alone with my Ranma."

"I won't let too too crazy girl near Airen. He don't like you."

That just let a spark for Kodachia and now she was livid. Her and Shampoo were staring each other down menacingly.

It was broken up though when Kodachia felt an hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see it was, her brother, Kuno in his samurai outfit and he had a cast on his arm. He was looking at everyone and now it was his turn to speak. "None of you are going near that sorcerer. If anyone is going to do it, it is going to be me. He may have been to broken the blue thunder, but the skies still show the clouds and I will slay him when he least expects."

"Hey what are all of you doing here?" Ukyo said as everyone turned towards her. "I was able to hear all of you from the inside and from what I heard it looks like your here for Ranma. Well I'm sorry to tell of you this, but I was here first and I was invited in the Tendo's House so I can be with Ranma."

This just ignited a fuse and everyone was arguing over what they believe was right about who gets to see Ranma.

* * *

While upstairs Akane was just now waking up to the noise that was outside. She went to see what the commotion was about and she saw it was Ranma's fiancé's and enemies that were fighting with each other. She only had one guess as to why they were here and it was because of Ranma. She remembered how it was with him last night on how he was in a bad mood and just seeing them here made her think that they would only make things worse for him if they did see him.

She didn't hesitate and she left her room to go to Ranma's room and warm him about what was coming.

When she opened the door she saw it was Nabiki that was in front trying to knock on the door. She looked annoyed probably from all the commotion coming from the outside and she thought Nabiki was here to tell her about it.

"You need to go to Ranma right now and tell him what is going on right now. He is supposed to tell all of us what is going on and I am pretty sure he can't do that when everyone is going to be after him." Nabiki said.

"I know." Akane said as she walked off to Ranma's room.

When she was walking, she could hear the sounds of a chain being thrown, hits being connected, and a whole bunch of cluttering noises. She knew that everyone outside must have been fight over something, so she quickly made her way to Ranma's room outside his door.

When she was there she meet her father and he looked tired out. "Akane what is that sound?"

Akane then replied to him. "All of Ranma's other fiancé's and enemies are here for him. I am going to wake him up and warn him they are here so he could do something before he tells us what has been going on and not have to deal with them."

Just as she finished saying that she heard multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. They were all coming up the stairs and Akane was urgent to wake up Ranma now as fast as she could.

She then slide open the door and she warned him urgently. "Ranma get up, your other fiancé's and enemies are here for you!" She exclaimed.

She then looked towards where Ranma would usually sleep and she didn't see him. All she saw was Genma in panda form waking up from her yell, but no sign of Ranma anywhere.

Just then everyone was now upstairs and they saw that the door to Ranma's room was open and they all went towards it. They then all gave a positive and a negative greeting welcome only to see that he was not there.

Everyone was just silent about where he was and Akane was the one to say something about it. "Where is he? He is always in bed sleeping, why isn't he here now?"

After a little bit of silence everyone started to hear a weeping sound. They didn't know who it was, but they knew it was coming from downstairs so they all went to see what it was.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they heard a crying noise coming from the kitchen and that is where they went next.

When everyone reached the kitchen they saw it Nodako on the ground crying herself away. Kasumi was with her trying to comfort as best she can.

"What is wrong?" Akane asked.

Nodako looked up at her and she responded. "He is gone."

Everyone was confused by this because who was she talking about. "Gone? Who is gone?"

"Ranma!" Nodako mourned our loudly as she cried some more and handed Akane a letter that she had. "This is what he left behind. Read it out loudly because this is why he wanted to tell us what was going on in the morning."

Akane took the letter from her and she looked back at everyone. She then saw everyone was looking at her and she had all their attention.

She then decided to read it out loudly in front of everyone.

 **"To my family and whoever reads this. If you are reading this right now, then I already left. I know I said I was going to tell you what was going on this morning, but I never said how I would do it. I am going to explain all I can on this note so you know what is going on and why I left.**

 **I left because I needed to be somewhere and prepare for something that is going to happen soon. I am doing this because I need to and I can not put this down any more. What is going to happen soon is a fight throughout Nerima with someone that is coming to fight me. This person that is coming for me, wants to hurt me as much as he can and I won't allow that to happen. As for why I had to leave this person is the strongest opponent that I have ever faced and I need to prepare myself for what is coming. When I come back I am coming back for a fight. This isn't about bringing honor to the dojo, it isn't about honoring some challenge that this person sent me, this is a shot at redemption.**

 **I am sorry that I was vague about what I said and it had to be this way, but it is for the best to protect all of you. Please don't try to go and find because I am somewhere no of you know about. But, I promise you in ten days time I will be back and be ready for what is to come.**

 **I am really sorry about all of this, but I cannot say anything else. Until then I will see you soon. Ranma.**

 **P.S. Kasumi if you are hearing please do not tell them what we talked about. When I get back I am going to tell everyone everything."**

After she read that everyone was now shocked by what Ranma has written to them. They didn't know what to do in a moment like this.

All the females in the room were now extremely emotional right now that Ranma was not here no more including Akane.

All the men were mostly angry because they came here to challenge Ranma and he isn't even here for it.

No one knew what to do and they were all silent, while Nodako was still crying.

Kasumi was still by her side comforting her from her son leaving her. "It's okay Auntie, Ranma promised us he'll be back." She said trying to calm her.

That didn't work as Nodako looked up at and grasped her shoulders. "Where is my son? Please Kasumi you must've known where he must have gone on to since you talked to him last night."

Kasumi just looked at her sad face and she shook her head. "I am sorry I don't know. When I talked with Ranma he said nothing about him leaving."

This only made Nodako cry even more because she felt like she just lost her own child and she couldn't bear it that he was not here with her.

* * *

 **Hey guy like I said I am going back to Kasumi cares after I post this chapter. I don't have much to say, but I do want to know for any of my wrestling fans out there how many of you watched the Royal Rumble and what did you think of it? Anyways that's all I have to say and I'll see you in the next story.**


End file.
